Vampire's Mate
by Juira4ever
Summary: All the girls in the village including the ppgz are going to be chosen for the vampire prince mate (the rrbz). The girls don't know each other yet . Will the girls be chosen to be the vampire mates. Will the girl's be happy or angry trying to escaped being mated with the rrbz. Find out more and also bad demons and we're wolf's are trying to steal there mate's that's the only clue I
1. character

**character's introduction**

 **  
Sakura blossom village**  
 **Momoko Akatsutsumi (blossom)** she is a well known or you could say famous sword fighter in her village and other village's. Everyone calles her ryuketsueki no hono no hana (bloody flame blossom). She and usagi are close as sister's.  
 **Usagi Kaneko(bunny)** she is well known poison rose and diamond user. She can use different kinds of element rose and diamonds even the poison one's. She was called yoso doku bara(element poison rose). She and momoko are well known fighters. She and momoko grew up together and as close as sister's.  
 **  
Icey water village**  
 **Miyako Gotokuji (bubbles)** she was well known for her rarest gif with her best friend shirane. Her gif is she can see and tell the past and future. She also has has an ancient water magic book. She has a rare eye's as well when she's fighting she has the kogo aio kaneme (empress blue gold eyes). She is a fortune teller.  
 **Shirane Nakatomi(bell)** she is the same as miyako. She has a rare gif she can also see the future and past also she has vision of the past and future. She and miyako are best friends almost close as sister's. She has an ancient silver moon spell has a rare eye when fighting as well she has the kogo gin kaneme (empress silver gold eyes) she is also an fortune teller.  
 **Windy moon village**  
 **Kaoru Matdubara(buttercup)** she is the toughest and strongest in her village and outside the village. She also has a gif to be able to control elements dragons and normal dragons. She is called the yoso dragon yuza. Shr and minako are close as sisters.  
 **Minako Okizaki (bullet)** she is the tomboyish and girly girl in the village. She and bc are best friends even close to sisters. She has a rare gif as well she can control spirit snakes everyone's calls her the hebi no seirei yuza.

 **Rrbz vampire's prince's with their little sister tatsuki takahashi the vampie princess  
and their cousins the vampire nobles  
Riku karaduma  
Kira karaduma  
Kano Hayashi  
Yukiko Hayashi**  
 **And their half vampire half demon cousins  
Ravi Akaibara**  
 **Their parents aunty and uncle are included as well.  
Vampire queen  
Rumiko Takahashi  
Vampire king  
Ryosuke Takahashi  
Vampire nobles  
Kazumi and kazuki Karaduma  
Mitsuki and kazuhiro Hayashi  
Half vampire half demon  
Namiko and tatsuo Akaibara  
**  
Wattpad account: user/MiraLOVESJun 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Girl's met**

 **Mizu: hey everyone this chapter 1 and these are their names in this story**

 **Akki-Brick  
Raiden-Boomer  
Katsuro-Butch  
Satoshi-Blake  
Mitsuo-Bliss  
Naoki-Bull  
Momoko-Blossom  
Miyako-Bubbles  
Kaoru-Buttercup  
Usagi-Bunny  
Shirane-Bell  
Minako-Bullet**

* * *

 **Vampire mansion**

In a faraway place, there is a dark palace castle in the forest. There live a queen, a king, a princess and six princes, they are royal vampires with pure blood and elements of power. The boys are going to get a mate tonight, and all girls from every village have to attend or they would be forced to go. Every girl except for six girls (ppgz) is happy and excited to be pick by, six hot vampire prince's. The princes are 18 years old and the princess is 17 years old.

"Well my, boy's is time for the ceremony, to choose a mate," a woman in her 30s said with a small smile. She has raven black hair, and silver eyes. She is the vampire queen, the mother of the six prince's and the princess. Her name is Rumiko Takahashi.

"Are you ready son's?" said a man also in his 30s, he has black raven hair, and red eye's. He is the vampire king, his name is Ryosuke Takahashi.

"Man, why do I have to do this," said one of the princes, he has white hair and white/silver eye's. His name is Mitsuo.

"Son, this is a tradition that all vampire's at the age of 18, have to find a mate it's the rules, sorry son!" Ryosuke reminder him.

All the prince's groan.

The princess Tatsuki just giggle. She had her mother's looks. She has raven black hair, silver eye's.

"You'll be fine onii-chan."

"Thanks, imouto - chan"

 **In another place**

There stood, an amazing sword fighter, she has orange-red hair, her hair is let out with a red ribbon behind her hair. She has candy pink eyes.

"You bastard are dead, how dare you try to harassed these innocent girl's," she said in a serious expression.

"P-Please like you can do anything, you're probably weak like these s-sluty girl's," said one of the guy's, while stuttering, and almost peeing his pants.

"Guess I have no choose then", she pulled out her famous flame blossom sword and them unconscious, before she put it back in waist belt pocket.

"T-Thank you, for helping us Momoko-sama", the girl's said while bowing and walked away.

"You helped another harassed victim's Momoko," said a girl coming out from the shadow's, where she stood.

"Yea Usagi," she said to her best friend/sister, where the shadow of the girl came out.

"Have you heard, that all girl's from every village have to attend the vampire's prince's mating sessions,"Usagi said in a irritating voice. She has brunette hair tide in a ponytail that reached to her waist, with purple ribbon and bunny clip in her hair. She has amethyst purple eye's.

"Yea I'll protective you from them Usagi - chan."

"Aww, Momo-chan! I can protective myself just fine, but don't you want some hot vampire prince's to look at you. After all, I'd call the yose Doku bara (element poison rose) for nothing she said in a sneaky tone."

"Yea! I know, a-and I don't want some stupid vampire prince to be mated with, anyway I am famous all around every village, after all, I am called Ryuketsu no hono no Hana (bloody flame blossom) for short I am called Ryuketsu no Hana."

"Yea, yea let's go blossy" Usagi said in a cheeky way.

"Don't call me that Usa" Momoko angrily said.

 **In another place**

There are two girl's, one with blonde hair tided with blue ribbons into a two wavy twintail, that reach to her waist, she has aquamarine blue eye's. The other girl, she has white hair, that reach to her knee and have a bit of wavy at the bottom of her hair, she has a black headband. She has white/silver eye's.

Yes, you guessed it they are Miyako and Shirane.

"We have to go there, huh Shira - chan," Miyako said with a annoyance look, as she doesn't believe in boys that easily, after what happened to her to the past, also she is not that naive anymore.

"Yea as long as they don't find out out secret and power. And to get out of here, will be fine" Shirane said, also had an annoyance look. plus she is also protective of Miyako, as she also got hurt in the past with boys as well and they are real close as sisters, even if they are not really blood-related.  
 **  
The last place**

There are two strong girl's, in fact the strongest in the village, fighting monster's. and in every village everyone knows them, the most famous warriors.

These two girls are kaoru and Minako. Kaoru has black straight hair, that reach to her mid shoulders, and lime green eye's. Minako has brunette hair, braided into two low braids, with orange ribbons. She has sunset orange eye's.

"We have to go, aya! kao" Minako said with a pissed tone in her voice, her eye's narrow a bit.

"Yea, otherwise we'll be forced to go, not that I really want to go in the first place," Kaoru said in a grumpy voice.

 **Back to the palace castle**

All girl's are starting to enter the hall. "Looks like the time for the princes to get a mate huh, Ryo," said the prince's uncle. His name is Kazuhiro Hayashi.

'Yea' he replied, looking at his brother in law with a smirk.

"Welcome ladies, are we missing anyone here Kazumi." said the king.

"Hmm, I think we are missing six girls, they're not here yet Ryosuke," she said. She is the aunty of the royal family. She is Kazumi Karaduma and Kazuhiro wife.

Before, the king could say something, he was interrupted by the six girl's walked in.

"Ne, Shira-chan why is everyone staring at us like that" asked a innocent Miyako. Before she could say anything, someone else did.

Raiden looks at her with a blush and found her cute and innocent and there is not a lot of girl like her out, there anymore.

"Duh, we are, late blondie, that's why they are staring at us Kaoru said.

Katsuro looks at the feisty tomboy with a smirk and is thinking of something, that you don't want to know.

"Hey, you don't yell at my best friend" Shirane yelled at her pissed off tone.

Mitzuo looks at the white-haired girl with a blush and that he can see she has a mysterious and sexy aura around her and found her intresting as well.

"What you going to do about it, wanna fight, snow princess," Kaoru said with a smirked.

"Grr, you asked for it, shadow girl," she said.

"Stop it, you two everyone looking at us like if we are idiot's," Momoko said while twitching her eye's, trying to keep calm.

Akki saw this and smirk at her expression and reaction to what she is going to do next.

"Stay out of this Pinky" they both yelled at her, and both went back to fighting each other. as everyone look at this with amusement and entertaining, with a show to watch before the princes finding a mate. well mostly everyone, apart from the fangirls, who were looking dreamily at the boys and ignoring everything around them.

"Uhg, you asked for it", she pulled out her flame blossom sword, Kaoru pulled out her long sword, Shirane pulled out her twin sword blade, they are ready to clash at each other's throats, when a voice interrupted them.

"Girl's don't fight in here we are about to start the queen", said with her scarily smile, that made the girl's and everyone them shut up.

"Heh, those girls sure made a scene, they sure are interesting, especially the green one," Katsuro said with amused in his eye's, as well with a perverted smirk. as his brothers look at him and shake their head and wonder, how she would bear with their pervert brother.

"I don't know about you guy's, but I like the pink one' Akki said interestedly.

"Akki is interested in a girl, the world's going to end," Satoshi said while smirking at his brother's face.

"Yea he was never interested in girl's, but look it now, he's all grown up" Naoki continued Satoshi's line. You two are dead he death glare them.

"The blue one looks innocent and cute," Raiden said , while looking at her. As she is trying to calm her best friend down.

"Even Raiden," said both Satoshi and Naoki in amazement. Not funny he glared at the two. T

"he white one looks quite mysterious and sexy too," Mitsuo says, softly with a smirk.

"Anyway, let's start the blood test now" the queen said ina calm voice.

"Kyahh!," screamed Tatsuki, everyone turned to look at her. She realised her mistake and apologies to everyone, with a blush on her face.

"What's wrong Tatsuki, " Riku said to her with a concern face. He is after all her boyfriend and mate.

"I - It's her the Ryuketsu no hana" Tatsuki scream.

He just sweat drop so does everyone else

"We are going to introduce our son's, before we start the blood test," both Ryosuke and Rumiko said in sync.

 **"Akki Takahashi, the eldest son."**

He just smile professional to the girl's, when sitting down in a prince chair, the girl's all scream, and fainted except for those six girl's before. before looking at Momoko reaction and saw that she is not paying attention to him, but the couples, Tatsuki and Riku, his little sister and brother in law, with a smile, as her best friend tease her and she glares at her. That made him chuckle at how interesting she is.

 **"Mitsuo Takahashi, the second oldest son."**

He just wave boring at them, while looking at Shirane with a smirk on his face, girl's has hearts in their eye's except the six girl's. he looks at Shirane, who wasn't looking at him, but talking to her best friend with a smile. he frowns at this, but he will get her to look at him soon.

 **"Kstsuro Takahashi, the third oldest son."**

He just smiled sexsey at the girls, the girls all fainted and melted from his smile, except for the six girls. Who were all thinking " _he's a pervert, no a playboy type"._ he looks at Kaoru, who was busy glaring at her best friend for even coming up with the idea, she will end up with a fucking pervert.

 **"Naoki Takahashi, third youngest son."**

He had a goofy smile on his face and went to sit down with his brother's, girls scream and smile at him, except for the six girls. but he looks at Minako the most and saw she is not looking at him, but teasing and laughing at her best friend. he smirks at interesting she is and wants to know her more.

 **"Satoshi Takahashi, the second youngest son."**

He Smiles like crazy and had his eye on Usagi, who look at him with deadpan eyes. Girl's melted and blushed, except for the six girls.

 **"Raiden Takahashi, the youngest son."**

He smiled innocent at them, girl's has a heart's in their eye's, except for the six girls. he looks at Miyako, who is the only one who actually pays attention, but wasn't even listening, but talking to her best friend.

" **Now let's start the test,"** the king said.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The maid's went to every girl and start to get their blood test, until it reach to the six girls. who they found so interesting and easy to hand out with. if they did get the pick.

 **"WHY THE FUCK, DO I HAVE TO DO THIS, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO COME IN THE FIRST PLACE, I WANT TO GO HOME, AND FUCKING START TRAINING AND FIGHT WITH SOMEONE SO BADLY,"** Kaoru yelled to no one in particular.

everyone looks at her with amusement and enjoy how she doesn't want to be here in the first place and can understand how she doesn't want to be here.

"Be patient Kao, we have no choice?" Minako said to Kaoru with a smile. Naoki looked at Minako with a smirk.

The maid's smiled at the girls.

"You girls are interesting, most of the girls here would die for the prince's attention, but you girls are different you don't care about what's going on. Which I may say, I admire your bravery all" the maid's said in sync together.

"Thanks, I just wondering what's your name, I feel like we can get we can get along well, and you guy's better than all the sluts, and bitches we meet. They only thought himself at attractive guys." Usagi said with a smile, then turn to disguise at the last part she said.

The girls agree with her.

"I agree with what you said. My name is Kana," said a girl in her late 20s. She has silver hair, tided into two low pony tail, she has purple eyes.

"I am one of the royal, most trusted maid's. also, I have a mate, that I really love"

"Hey, ya I'm Miyu. I also have a mate as well "Said a girl her teens. She has blonde hair, tied into one high ponytail, with white ribbon. She has silver eye's, she is also one of the most trusted maid's.

"And I'm Hinako, and I have a boyfriend or mate," said a girl in her teens. She has wavy brunette hair, that reaches to her mid back. She has white ribbon headband. She has gold eyes, and one of the most loyal and trusted maid's.

"we also have a head maid and butler and the other most trusted butler's as well, but they are somewhere else." Said Kana, while getting the girls blood test.

After the girls introduced, themselves to the maids.

"When you girls get picked, let's hang out more and it was nice to meet you," said Hinako before she left to bring all the blood test to the prince's to try. The other two followed the suit as well, befor saying bye to us.

When, they left. Kaoru figured when trying to talk.

"Hey umm girl's, I'm not really good with words, so I want to say that I'm sorry at what I did before, I just didn't want to be here," she said while blushing embarrassed.

"Heh, Kao is apologise for the first time, you normally don't apologise to stranger's, but you still have the tsundere look."Minako said teasing a bit."

"S-s-shut up" Nako she said with a blush on her face.

"It's fine, we all hate to be here and I'm just as sorry as you are. and we understand where you are coming from, Kaoru - san" Momoko said with a smile.

"Me too, I just don't want Miya, to be hurt that's what best friends do," said Shirane with a smile as well.

"So friends, cause we can get along well, we all like have weapons and like to fight and don't go for boys either," Kaoru said with a grin to the others.

"Of course/sure/agree they all said together," while smiling at each other.

"Oh! Momoko, don't use formal greetings, call me Kaoru." as she nodded.

* * *

 **Back to the Prince's**

"Oi, don't you find those girl's interesting and they didn't fall for our charms and looks, like all the girls here, but I'm more interested with girl in purple,"said Satoshi with a smirk, while drinking a small cup with gold design and blood in it, before going to the next one.

"Yea Sato, I found the white one quite interesting," Mitsuo said after tasting the cup that is written with the name Shirane. After tasting it he had a smirk on his face.

"Found the one already Mitsuo", before all you brother's eh said Ryosuke with a smirk on his face.

'Yep," before pulling his tongue and eye at his brothers.

"Why! you.." all his brothers said with an angry expression, before, they got interrupted by the speaker box.

 **"SHIRANE NAKATOMI, please come up to the stage."**

 **Mitsuo's POV**

Shirane was confused as to why she was called, but come up anyway. The other girl's especially Miyako was worried, who wouldn't when your best friend who acts like a sister to you suddenly get called.

She came up and look at me with confusion, before turning to my parents and said please take care of me, king Ryosuke and Queen Rumiko, while bowing with respect and ladylike. My parents are impressed and ask her to look up before dad said: "you have great manners."

I smirked at her cause she is the for me, even she impressed my parent's.

She look at me with eye twitched and said "nice to meet you Mitsuo" with a evil smile. I smirked even bigger, this got even more interesting.

I took her, and dragged her to the living room. While waiting for my other brothers yo get their mate.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

 **"OMFG, can you let go and where are you taking me, I can walk just fine " Shirane voice can be heard, where she was dragged too.**

 **"Now that won't be fun Shira-chan," Mitsuo said with a chuckle.  
**  
'Wow that's was interesting, she lost her call" said Rumiko while chuckle a bit.

"I like her, Ryo - kun, I'm glad he chose a good one."

"me too, Rumi - chan, she will bring out our quite and mysterious at times, son, to be loud and fun now." agree Ryosuke.

"I hope she's alright," a worried Miyako said to the others.

"She'll be fine Miya' Usagi said to her while giving her a nickname already.

"You just met me no long ago, and already have a nickname for me already," said Miyako with wide eyes.

"Yea, not just you but I got one for everyone and I feel like I am connected to you girls," Usagi said to her.

"I agree we are like lost long sister's who found each other, we are all worried about Shirane as you are Miyachi," Minako said with a dramatic tone and then serious.

"You and your dramatic drama" Kaoru deadpan to her. and already got used to it, but the others didn't know about this, but that is just her way of saying not to worry.

"Tehehe, blee" she says back to Kaoru. with a wink.

'We are in this together Miyako." Momoko reminder her with a smile. She smile back, "thanks girl's."

"How cute she's worried about her friend." Raiden thinks on his head, while drinking a cup of blood and then the next one.

* * *

 **Mizu: that's the end of the first chapter, find out who's going to be mated next peps.**

 **Butch: that's not fair, why does bliss get to have his girl first. He whines.**

 **Bliss: duh, cause I'm way better than you. *He pulled bell in his lap, while resting his head on her shoulder.***

 **Bell: Bliss let me go of me. *Trying to get out of his hold.***

 **Bliss: No I like leaning on you. *He kissed her cheek. While she blushes.***

 **Mizu: you get one next time butch or not. *She says with a grin.***

 **Butch: what's that supposed to mean, I want my butterbabr alrea-**

 **Mizu: find out next time, please comment and like my other stories as well. Sorry for my grammar and spelling.**

 **RRBZ &PPGZ :(except for butch) happy reading everyone, she doesn't own us**

 **Butch: Hey I didn't finish my sentence, you can't just cut me o-**

 **Mizu: Bye**

 **Butch: grr this isn't over  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - to know each other**

 **Mizu: welcome to chapter 2**

 **Blossom:what's going to happen next Mizu**

 **Mizu:not telling it's a secret.**

 **Blossom:not fair she pouted**

 **Brick:cute. Hugs her from behind.**

 **Mizu: please read**

 **Rrbz: she doesn't own us.**

 **Ppgz: she only owns her OCS Tatsuki and others that are soon to be shown in the nex chap.**

 **Mizu: ah, I also forgot if you read the first chapter you will know their normal names if you are confused?  
**  
 **Chapter 2**

 **No one's POV**

'So Misuo first to get a mate huh, katsuro you weren't first" said his cousin Kano, who has dark navy blue hair, he is also handsome and some girls are looking at him, but he doesn't care about them, apart from his mate.

'S-shut up Bakano ( **aka, it's kano and baka together and baka means idiot. )** , I will be next time' he blushes.

"Don't call me bakano, then bakatsuro " he replied back. As they start to argue.

Everyone around them sweatdrop.

"Ne, Momo what kind of weapons do you have, I heard you were popular and famous sword fighter all around every village.' Kaoru said with an exciting eye.

"Hmm, we should tell each other our weapon's girls," said Momoko

"Agree," the girls said

"I'll go first, since k-chan ask me first. I have a blossom blade, flame blade, element flame blossom petal sword, flame blossom sword flame dragon sword and fire chain and the sword I always carried around is the flame blossom sword. " She said of all the weapon's she got.

"Wow, no wonder everyone's called you the " **Ryuketsu No Hana".** Since you only use flame and sakura blossom type of weapons. " Minako said.

"Yea," she said back to her.

'It's your turn Kaoru.'

"Okay, I just realize that you called me k-chan, that's an okay nickname."

"Anyway, I have a big storm sword, twin dagger, twin element blade and bombs." She said with a smirk.

"Wow, you sure like dangerous swords don't you Kao-chan," Miyako said to her.

"Hmm, yep anyway it's you turn Usa." She said to usagi.

"Okie dokie, I have rose elements swords, poison rose blades, and different ability rose, like is able to heal and use super speed and others like thoses, the ring I am wearing has magic in it, I can use the the rose element petal to attack the enemy." She said with a big smile.

"Wow, you have an awesome weapons and ability usa-chan," Minako said to her with surprised eyes.

"Not to mention, that you could be random at times, I just realize it," Kaoru said to her as well.

"Thanks, guess it's your turn Mina-Chan." She said to Minako.

"Ok, I got scrolls, not just any scrolls it's summon dragons and snakes scrolls. I Also go elements scrolls, light and darkness swords also moon and sun blades." She said with a proud look on her face.

"T-that's so awesome to be able to summon dragons, I'm jealous of you." Everyone but kaoru said to her, since kaoru been with her so she's not that surprised.

"Your turn Miya, " Minako said to her.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone this, because I believe I can trust you girls. I can see the future and past, I have the empress eye. I have a magic elements book and ability book, so does shirane, that's why we said we are like sisters, this is a gift and we never tell anyone this until we trust them. I also have twin chain as my weapon." She said afraid of what they would say.

"That's so cool Miya, and you can trust us we will not tell anyone this, to be born with a gif, it's rare for people and we would try to protect this secret of people trying to steal it no matter what." The girls all said at once.

"T-thank you, girls, you are the best after all," she said to them with a big smile on her face.

Everyone, including the prince's, princess, king, queen, and noble's families turn to look at her with a heart's in their eye's at how innocence cute she was, before doing what were they doing before. mostly Raiden blush at her smile.

 **Naoki's POV**

As soon as I pick up the cup that said, Minako the one I was interested in the hope she's the one. As I drank it, I feel a spark as the blood went into my mouth it was sweet and warm. I held a smirk on my face before, I said to my dad I found my mate. He nodded and told the speaker guy and he said ok.

 **'MINAKO OKIZAKI please come up the stage."  
**  
She come up before saying bye to her friends. When she came up, I must admit that she looks gorgeous. She came up and respectfully bow to my parents, before turning to me and said please to meet you Naoki she said to me. Even her voice is cute.

I pulled her where my brother Mitsuo and his mate was waiting. She complained a lot, that she could walked on her own. I just dragged her while laughing, she is I interesting and different from other girls I met so is her friends as well.

 **Akki's POV**

The girl's here are too stupid and walling to though themselves shameless at random guy's huh. Not all girls I mean the girls who were late didn't do that even if they were late, and some of the girls roll their eyes at them or continue to look at us when they walked in. I wouldn't mind if the red hair girl be my mate and I got my sister's approve and she's her idol as well and she's not weak.

 **No one's POV**

Katsuro suddenly said. **"YES, I GET TO HAVE HER AS MY MATE."** He yelled while laughing.

All the girls in the hall were desperately wanting it to be them, since there are only four prince's left.

 **"KAORU MATSUBARA please come up to the stage."  
**  
 **"Oh hell no, no fucking way, I have to stand next to the pervert prince, gezz what's with my bad luck life." She shouted to no one in particular.  
**  
Everyone around her just laugh at her dramatically voice, even the king and queen herself and even his brothers are laughing.

He just smirked at her, before he had a perverted grin.

She bow to his parents, before turning to him, while she smile evilly to him. He grin even more wide. While she has a tick mark on her face, nearly losing her cool before calming down.

The Queen and King gave them an amused smile.

As he dragged her off, and she just push him away and says don't get too close to me baka prince. He just laughs and getting close to her, just too annoyed her. They argue until they reach the room where the other's was at.

Once again, everyone was amused.

 **Satoshi's POV**

As I was laughing at my brother getting yelled, by his soon-to-be-mate. I was picking up the cup that said usagi on it. As soon, I drank it and I have this sweet taste in my mouth. I held a smirk on my face, as she was the one that's on the cup and not some stupid fangirl, because she interested me.

I nodded to my parents, and they got the message and passed it on to the speaker, while I'll wait for my mate to come up, I can't wait for her to be my girlfriend. I said with an evil smirk on my face.

 **"USAGI KANEKO please come up to the stage"  
**  
As she come up to me, before facing my parent's. She said some heck of a random greetings, to my parent's but I love it, and starting to fall in love her, I want to know her more. She said "howdy, yo it's nice to meet my lovely mother in law and father in law," she realized what she said and apologise to them.

"I'm sorry king Ryosuke-sama and queen Rumiko-sama, I keen to get out of hand when meeting someone new and made an impression sorry."

"No worries love, we are surprise and amused by your greetings. Son, you sure got an amused and random mate. But that's makes it more entertaining" said my father.

"I know father" I just grin at him.

"Let's go to meet your friends Usa-chan."

I took her hand and walked where the others were.

"Don't call me usa-chan, without my permission and who said you could hold my hand baka." She said with a pout.

"Cute," I thought

"I said, I can, " I just chuckle when she was pouting even more. She is so amusing to tease. Life just got better.

 **No one's POV**

"Well isn't that interesting, they sure would be the most entertain couple." The queen said with a small smirk on her face.

All the girls are even more desperate than before, they are trying to get their attention, by seductive flirting, winking and other stuff I couldn't be bother to type. Anyway, the princess couldn't care less about them, since they are looking at momoko and miyako with smirks on their face when it's going to be their turn soon.

* * *

 **The end of this chapter**

 **Mizu: find out if our two final girls are going to get the pick.**

 **Boomer: of course bubbles, is going to be with me. She's mine only. "He hugged her from behind and she's blushes."**

 **Brick: me too but, with blossom. "He kissed her from his lap. While blossom is blushing and trying to push him off her."**

 **Mizu: ok, ok don't to be so pushy I'll do that in the next one.**

 **Blake: haha, you too losers I got my girl before you guys. "He laught while holding Bunny and hugging her."**

 **Bull: I know right, normally it's you two who is first. "He snicker at them and sitting Bullet in his lap."**

 **Buttercup: why do I have the pervert one. "She's trying to push him, from kissing her again."**

 **Mizu &Butch: cause you love him/me.**

 **Mizu: anyway, I don't own them happy reading. I also forgot I will be giving these guys dares and questions, so no turning back guys. She said evilly to them and they all shivers from her evil smirk.**

 **Rrbz &ppgz: y-yes mizu.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Mizu: hey welcome back here we are about to find out if Bloss and Bubs are going to be the pick, but first questions from me then dare.  
Rrbz&ppgz:0-0!  
Mizu: what, you shouldn't be surprised, I did say it in the last chapter. Anyway, my question is that do any of you have any special talent.  
Bunny: oh I can do an impression  
Bell: I can rap and played the bass  
Bubbles: I can play the piano, talk to animals and speak any language fluently  
Blossom: I can blow five bubbles in one piece of bubblegum.  
Buttercup: I got none, but I can kick two balls at the same time over my head.  
Bullet: I don't have one, but I can fix computers and every wild animal likes me for some reason.  
Brick: nither, but I can sense someone trying to try and get my hat.  
Boomer: I can make a song.  
Blake: I can play music instruments  
Bliss: I can play guitar and bass  
Butch: I don't have any, but I'm good with any sports.  
Bull: meh none, so, I can only rap  
Mizu: ok let's start the chapter and do the dares in the out intro.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **No one's POV**

There are only two prince's left. Every girl is more desperate and insane than before, to be pick by the last two prince's.

Girl's are trying to get their attention by, winking, flirting, seductive wink. But, the prince's didn't care or glance at them. But look at both Momoko and Miyako, who looked bored.

"let's get out of here and save the girls later," said Momoko.

"You got it, Momo-chan, all the girls here either gave up the dirty look and always glare at us, making us so uncomfortable," said Miyako.

"Yea! You said, it Miyako," she said.

As the two remaining girls, run to the front door, and nearly escaped and got out, if it isn't for the guards standing there, with amusement in his eyes and he likes the girls and is interesting, to be friends with.

When Akki and Raiden,"both pick up their gold small cup of blood, with the name Momoko and Miyako on the cup. Well for Akki it was Momoko and Miyako for Raiden. When they drank it, at the same time. They felt the spark in their body, it has a sweet taste with the smell of sakura blossom and bubble gum blueberry.

The king and queen saw the looks of their son's and nodded to the speaker.

 **"MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI and MIYAKO GOTOKUJI please come up to the stage."  
**  
Both girls walked up to the stage, like real ladies and bow respectfully to the king and queen and they said their greetings with manners.

They both said,"hello/ hi Ryosuke-sama, Rumiko-sama, nice to meet you." While standing up after their bow.

They both smile at the girl's, the girl's these days with manners are rare to find these days."

"Nice to meet you too girl's, my-daughter-in-laws, you girls have great manners and respect your elders as well," Rumiko said while hugging them both before they got dragged by their mates, to where the others were.

"What do you think about the girl's, dear," said Rumiko after they left.

"I think they are interesting, funny and quite cute girls as well, our son's sure know how to choose." He said cheerfully and chuckle a bit.

"I, agree with what you said Ryo-kun," Rumiko said to her husband.

"So, every one of you girls didn't get picked, get the hell of here." Said the head maid Emiko with a smirk on her face. She actually like the 6 girls, they were entertaining. She has navy purple hair, tied into a ponytail, she has red eyes.

"So, bye-bye to every girls who didn't get picked, sorry maybe next time, if there is one." Said the head butler Shinji. He also like those girls. He has raven hair, that covers his left eye, he has grey eyes.

All the girl's run out, the door like the world's going to end. Of course from two scarier people or more like demon couple. ( those two are mates also heads as well. )

When they saw every girl, run out the door like crazy. They both smirked, before going to where the king and queen are at. He held her hand before going in.

 **In the living room**

"Hi girls, I'm sure you already know who I am, but let us introduced you again with our other family members, maids and butlers." Said Ryosuke with a smile on his face, he gave to the girls.

The girls nodded before he starts to introduce himself and then Rumiko.

"Hello as you can see I'm the vampire king Ryosuke Takahashi."

"Hey, girl's, as you already tell I'm the vampire queen Rumiko Takahashi."

"We are both pure blood's so is everyone in this room."

"Hello girls, I'm Kazumi Karaduma, I am a pureblood noble also a top model and the prince's aunty." She has brunette hair, and gold eyes. She's quite a man catcher with her beauty, that her husband doesn't like. She is also like a kamidere. (meaning she acts like a god)

"Nice to meet you kazumi-sama." The girls said.

"just call me Kazumi, no need to be so formal girls." She said to the girls with a childish smile.

"Hello girls, I'm Kazuki Karaduma, the husband of kazumi, vampire pureblood noble, and also the prince's uncle." He said with a straight face and a small smile. He has raven hair and silver eyes. He is protective of his family even if he doesn't look like it.

"Hai, Kazuki sama"

"No need to be polite girls, just kazuki is fine."

"Hi girls, I am the youngest sister of Ryosuke, I am Mitsuki Hayashi also a vampire pureblood. The vampire prince's aunty." She has a beauty like a goddess, but close to Kazumi still she is beautiful. She has navy blue hair, and hazel gold eyes.

"Your so pretty Mitsuki." The girl's all said.

"Thank, girls you look cute and pretty as well." She said to them with a ladylike a smile.

"Hey, hey girls I am the awesome Kazuhiro Hayashi, the husband of Mitsuki, also a pure blood vampire noble and I'm am the brother in law of Ryosuke and rival." Uncle of the prince's. He said with a goofy grin on his face. Everyone around him sweat drop or roll their eyes except for the girls. He has silver hair and red eyes.

"No need to be so full of yourself," Ryosuke snort.

"Heh, you're just jealous of my awesomeness, "he said laughing.

"Don't mind him, girls"

"Anyway, girls ignore him, hi I'm Namiko Akaibara, I'm a half vampire and half demon, the aunty of the boy's." She has blonde hair and red eyes. The aunt of the boys." She is lovely and act's like a hindered. She said happily to the girls.

The girls smiled at her, and wide eyes for a bit because of her half and the other half.

"Hey, girls I'm Tatsuo Akaibara, husband of Namiko, also a half vampire and half demon and the uncle of the prince's." He said childishly. He has dirty blonde hair and green eye's.

"Hai, nice to meet you"

"Hello, onee-sama, I am Tatsuki Takahashi, the princess, a pure blood. I'm 17 old." She said with a big smile.

"I hope we could get along, onee-sama."

"Aww, your so cute and kawaii Tat-chan /Tsuki /Kiki /Tatsuki." The girl's all said, but for Kaoru she just mumbled **(Mizu: cause she's a tsundere. Buttercup: Am not. Mizu: Sure, sure kao.)** It out.

Everyone around them, just sweatdrop. They just her and already came up with nicknames for her.

 **Usagi: Tsuki  
Miyako and Shirane: Tat-chan  
Momoko and Minako: Kiki  
Kaoru: Tatsuki  
**

"Hey, I'm Riku Karaduma, pureblood noble, cousin's of the prince's, Tsuki's mate and the oldest twin, also the same age as Tatsuki, 17 old." He said with smile, while holding hands with tatsuki. She just blushes. He has raven hair with silver streaks and silver eyes. **(Mizu: perfect for our princess don't you think. Blossom: how cute Tsuki. Tatsuki: she just nodded, while their us a big blush spread across her face.)** His full name is Hiriku, so he doesn't get mistaken from his twin.

"Nice to meet you Riku."

"Hey, ya I'm Kira Karaduma, the youngest twin of Riku, also the daughter of kazumi and kazuki. I am a pureblood noble, the cousins of the prince's. I also like to fight with Tatsuki. ( **She just growled at her.)** " Kira has brunette hair with gold and silver streaks. She has gold eye's. Her full name is Hikari means light, and also like her twin she doesn't want to be mistaken by him that's why, she want's to be called Kira.

"And I also forgot Tsuin (twin) you're only older than me by 5 sec." She sticks her tongue at him.

"Wahh, kira we love your steaks, and it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl's all said to her, "and it's nice to meet you too." She smile to the girl's.

"Blee, whatever Kira" also sticking his tongue out to his twin.

"Stop it you two. He,y I'm Kano Hayashi, 18 old. I am a vampire pureblood noble. Cousin's of the prince's. My parent's are Mitsuki and Kazuhiro. And my mate and girlfriend is Kira," he said while holding her waist. He has navy blue hair and silver eye's. His full name is kazano, but some calls him kano.

"Hai, nice to meet you, you two looks so cute together.' The girl's said at once.

"Thanks, girls," both of them said together.

"Hi, I'm Yukiko Hayashi. I am 17 old, cousin's of the prince's and a pureblood noble." She has silver hair and gold eyes.

"Nice to meet ya Yukiko-chan"

"Hey, I'm Ravi Akaibara the only son of Namiko and Tatsuo. I am also a half vampire and half demon. Cousins of the prince's like my parent's. My mate Yukiko," he said while putting an arm around her shoulder. He has dirty blonde hair and red eyes.

The girls said what they said before.

"Now it's our most trusted maids and butler's."

"I'll start I am the head maid Emiko. I serve akki. " "

I'm next I am the head butler Shinji. I also serve akki. And I'm emiko's boyfriend and mate." He said holding her hand.

"Is that okay for them to date, Minako said to the king".

"Yep, here we don't treat them different, and they are allowed to have their freedom's."

The girls just nodded at him before staring at the couple with smiles. They returned the favor to the girls with smiles.

"Hey, you girls already met me, but I'll say it again. I'm Miyu and I served Naoki and Satoshi. "

"I'm Hiro, and I also serve Naoki and Satoshi. I'm also the mate and boyfriend of Miyu," he said while holding her waist. He has black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, girl,s we met again. I'm Hinako and I serve Mitsuo."

"I'm Haruto, and I serve Mitsuo as well. Also Hina-chan is my mate and her boyfriend, " he said, while grabbing her shoulders near his chest. He has brown hair and navy blue eyes.

"Hey, girls you already know me but let's say it again. I am Kana I serve Raiden and Katasuro. "

"Hey, as what kana said I also serve them and kana is my girl and mate. I'm Renji", he said while kissing her cheek and she just blushes at his boldness. The others laugh at this. He just chuckle. He has navy blue hair and grey eyes.

"Any questions girl's," said rumiko

The girl's look at each other before Nodding at Momoko to explained.

"Yes, we are sorry for what we cause, at the beginning and we came late as well. Please forgive us Ryosuke-sama and Rumiko-sama". Said Momoko while looking at Ryosuke and Rumiko, and also the other girls also while she and the girl's were bowing respectfully at them.

At first, no one made a noise, but it was broken by the queen.

"That's fine girl, but I should really thank you cause, with all of those screaming and yelling from all the girls. We were entertained by your entrance, and so different from the others, and knew by the fact you girl's are different and be the pick." Said Rumiko with an amused smile.

"I agree with what Rumi, said and next time let's have a fighting sword fight girl's, I can see you girls have a lot of power in you". Said the king hyperion when it's about power and sword fight. The adult's just face palm at his hyperness.

"Also Miyako and Shirane, there something you not telling us, I can understanding you don't want to talk about it. But we are here to help you two and to know you better." Said the queen in her calm and gentle voice.

The two girl's look at each other before coming up an conclusion that they can trusted these people and believed they can helped as well.

They told what Miyako told the girl's before.

"Can you keep it a secret everyone. We don't want anyone finding our secret and using it to destroying the world as well. That's why we are trying to escaped the village and other people chasing us." Said Shirane with a scared expression.

At first everyone except the girl's were quite shocked at what powers the girl's have before giving the two girls a warm smile.

"No problem girl's we'll protect you and you are my daughter in law how can I not be worrie. And we are so protecting your secrets as well. you are apart of the family starting now girls." Said Rumiko with a living smile before hugging the two girls.

"Us too," everyone plus the girl's said.

Miyako and Shirane just smile brightly at them before saying thanks everyone whole crying a little. Everyone was awe at the two bright smiling girls. especially their mates.

"Miyako, Shirane don't worry, me and Kao have a gif too, but we kept a secret from you sorry," said Minako.

"r-really you too, can you tell us," said Miyako.

"Yea, I have the gif to summon dragons," said Kaoru.

"And I have the gif to summon spirit snakes," said Minako.

That's awesome girls, we are going to protect you girls said, everyone.

"Anyway, girl's get ready for the mating session tonight and we'll introduced you to everyone attending the ceremony ball. But first, go to your mate's room and get the clothes that the maid's put in there". Said Ryosuke, from recovering the two smiling girls arua and the shocking news of Kaoru and Minako gif as well.

"Ball" said Miyako, Usagi and Minako excited.

"Nooo! I, have to go to a ball, meaning dress and makeups," scream Kaoru with a horror look on her face.

"Jeues! No need to be so dramatic Kaoru and we know you don't like it, but you still need to go, or I'll drag and force you to wear it," said Momoko, who token the role of the older sister of the girls, well she is mature after all.

"You wouldn't dare," said Kaoru glaring at Momoko, as she took the role of the annoying little sister. as they both found out, both Momoko and Kaoru fight like siblings.

Everyone is interested in this fight and found they both have great chemistries with each other.

"Okay," everyone said before leaving.

"I hope this time the other demons and wolves won't interfere this mating session this time." Said a worried ryosuke.

"They won't, darling the boy's will protective them." Said rumiko to her husband.

* * *

 **To the oranges**

 **Minako's POV**

Naoki took me to our room, since when was it our room, ah right since I'm going to be mated with this stupid prince, I hope there are two bed's cause I'm not sharing a bed with him. I said talking in my head.

"Well too bad for you, Mina there is only one bed." He said taking to his door.

"What you're kidding me". I said while noticing there was an orange door with his name and next to his door was a blue door and other side was the purple door. On the opposite side was a red door in the middle, then next to it was the white door and the other side of the red door was the green one.

"No, I'm not kidding and you love it, pudding," he said while reading my mind.

"Hey, you can read minds and who are you calling pudding". I said in shocked. He just laughs at my shock face and said: "all vampires can read minds."

He lead us in his room what I saw just blew me away. His room was painted orange and black. He has a playstation, flat screen TV and one big king size bed.

"W-wait he wasn't kidding when he said he only has one bed. One fucking bed."

"Yes, I wasn't kidding Mina." Anyway go and get changed in the closest before Miyu called you out to introduce you to everyone that you're my mate. He said while playing with his hair.

"Okay, I can survived this and whatever Naoki-chan,"I said to him accidentally let my other personality out.

He widened his eye and slower said: "d-did you just say Naoki-chan Minako."

Opps, and yea I guess my other personality got out huh. "What other personality are you talking about Minako."?

"My other personality is a girly self, while this person is a tomboy." Only Kao knows about this and now its you. I said with a sight.

"Hmm, interesting I'll make both of them fall in love with me. " He said with a smirked.

"You wish I said to him." As I went to the closest and push him out the door to get change and he went out to meet his parent's while laughing on the way.

As I open it there was the clothes ready for me, but as I look closely I bushes at the sight before changing. **(Mizu: you'll find out next chapter and the other girls clothes, just to torture you guy's a bit. I'm such a sadist. )  
**  
"Are you done Minako, I going to do your makeup now." I heard Miyu voice.

Yep, before I was cursing in my head of the choices of dress I had to wear.

 **End of chapter three**

 **Mizu: find out next time for the girl's and the boy's getting ready for mating session.**

 **Bull: heh, I'm still frist eh, beat that loser bro's. "He said to his brothers."**

 **Rrbz:(except him of course. ) Shut up Bull, you just wait till it's our turn. "They said back to him with anger in their eye's."**

 **Bull: wow, someone woke up of the wrong side. "They are ready to pound on him, before the girl's kissed them on the lips to calm down. Which it works."**

 **Bullet: why, did you give me these kind of dress Mizu-chan. "She said while blushing."**

 **Mizu: you love it when Bull sees you in it Bullet. "I tease her a bit."**

 **Bull: what's my girl going to wear. "He pulls Bullet to his chest while putting her** **on his lap."**

 **Mizu: not telling, now it's dare time everyone.**

 **Rrbz &Ppgz: groans**

 **Mizu: you'll love it, I dare Blossom and bunny to do ten backflips without touching the ground until it reach to ten. I smirked.**

 **Blossom &Bunny: that's easy**

 **Mizu: you didn't let me finished, but you have to wear bikinis while doing it. "I smirked even bigger now at their pale faces."**

 **Bl &Bu: do we have to "they wined."**

 **Mizu: yep, and I got the bikinis go change now. "While they are changing I dare butch to slap bc ass and kiss her on the lip."**

 **Butch: "HELL YEA YOU'RE TALKING NOW, BUTTERBABE LET ME SLAP THAT GORGEOUS ASS OF YOURS". He said with a perverted smirk.**

 **Buttercup: "OH HELL NO!" When she looked at me she paled and nodded.**

 **He slap her ass and made out with her as frist, she try to break free and she then slowly melt in the kiss.**

 **Mizu: you guys can stop now.**

 **Bubbles: you like made out for 5 minutes.**

 **Blossom and bunny came back every boy blushes while brick and blake got it worse they were glaring at the boys and has a massive nosebleed. Blossom wore a sakura petal bikini with a mini sakura skirt. Bunny wore a purple diamond bunny bikini with purple jean shorts.**

 **Mizu: ready girl's and start.**

 **They did ten flips in sync while they are moving blake and brick blushes even more close to fainting. When they are done went and change back to normal.**

 **Mizu: that's all for today find out next chapter.**

 **Rrbz &ppgz: happy reading guys she doesn't own us but her ocs.**


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**Chapter 4 part 1**

 **Mizu:hey, I'm back and sorry for the wait, before we start this chapter, I have some questions and dares for these guys. The questions are in the inner intro and the dares for the outer intro.**

 **Here Is the question,is it true that you know the Rowdy Rock Boys and Rowdyright Boys? Huh girls.**

 **PPGZ: "blushes"**

 **RRBZ: "burns with jealousy" and hugging the PPGZ protectively.**

 **Bunny: y-yea, the Rowdy Rock Boys are just like us heros, but good ones like us that protect their home town in a different dimension.**

 **Blake: *hugging her possessive and protectively.***

 **Blossom: they are like brothers to us, at first we sort of like them, but now we think of them as brothers. We have a brotherly and sisterly love as siblings.**

 **Bubbles: plus, they like and love the punks and they look so cute together as well, a real match and us girls support their relationship.**

 **Buttercup: at first the punks through that me and the girls are in a relationship with the Rocks, but realize it wasn't like that, and they became our best friends and sisters.**

 **Mizu: awww how cute**

 **RRBZ: the Punks can be jealous sometimes eh to the boys they like huh.**

 **Bell: anyway the Rowdyright Boys are our ex - boyfriends and first boyfriends, first crushes, our first heartbreakers just using us to make the Punks jealous. "Said in a angry tone"**

 **Bliss: hugging her and kissing her cheek to calm down**

 **Bullet: when the Punks found out not only are they angry, but pissed off at what the Rights did to us.**

 **PPGZ: they beat them up and said we belong to the Rocks and not you and thats for using our sister's feelings for you goodbye. Our sister in law, are really well matched with our brothers.**

 **Mizu: aww that's amazing at what the Punks did for you girls, and U never knew that the Rights are that kind of people, but glad you are over those jerks girls.**

 **RRBZ: LET US KILL THE RIGHTS MIZU, I MEAN THEY, USE OUR GIRL'S FEELINGS AND HEART FOR THEIR OWN SELFISHNESS, JUST TO MAKE THE PUNKS JEALOUS, AT LET US TAKE REVENGE ON THEM MIZU.**

 **Mizu: CALM DOWN boys, you can beat them and take revenge on them later, or the next time you see them, anyway aren't the girls yours already, but not yet.**

 **PPGZ: blushes bright red**

 **RRBZ: yea, and only ours and no one else's, kissed the girls on the lips with passion while holding them.**

 **Muzu: anyway, let the love birds have their moments, while we start the chapter, I don't own these guys except for my Ocs.**

 **chapter 4**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

 **~blues~**

Once Raiden pulls and drag, Miyako to his room, next to the Orange room.

"Wow, your room, looks cool, Raiden-sama." Said Miyako, with excitement in her eyes.

"No, need to be formal Miyako, just call me Raiden. He said with a smile. "

"Okay," she said with a blush.

"You can call me Miyako and I'll call you Raiden."

"Sure," he said with a blush because of her innocence.

"Anyway, Kana has put your clothes in the blue closet, hope you like it, and see you soon Miyako." He said to her with a smile. Miyakosmilese back at him and thank him, as she watches him go out the door, before closing it behind him.

Miyako, went and look at her clothes and squeal at what she saw, she put it on. There's a knock outside the door and the person said: "are you finished yet, Miyako, I'm going it and to start doing your makeup." Said Kana outside the door.

"Yea, I'm done Kana-chan," said Miyako, walking to the door and open it to let Kana in, before closing it again. Kana started to do her makeup.

* * *

 **~greens~**

 **Butch POV**

I, took my-soon-to-be-mate to my room, next to the reds. My mate Kaoru, was complaining a lot, about she can walk on her own, and didn't need some prince to carry her here.

I must admit, that she and her friends came in, and put in some entertaining show, when they burst through the door, they even impressed my parents, especially Father, when it comes to sword fighting. And I'm quite shock, of her gif she had. She and her friends are the only girls, in the room who didn't fall for our charms and looks, that makes me interested in her more, she is a played hard to get the girl, which makes it even more challenging to get her to fall in love with me more.

"Awesome, you have some cool stuff in here, Baka-Prince," said Kaoru with a smirk.

"Are, we really going back to the baka name Kaoru-chan," I wine back to her.

"D-Don't call me Kaoru - chan, only the one who are close to me can, and don't act so familiar with me like you own me or something." She said all that with a blush while looking away.

"Ah, but we are Kaoru, we are not close but I am your future husband, and of course, I can call you Kaoru-chan. So cute your blushing for me. " I said to her with a chuckle.

"Am not " she tsk to me with an annoying look.

Wow, this is interesting and fun to mess with her, I might just fall in love with her.

"Of course my little tsundere cupcake," I said to her with a smile. She blushes even more, and I smirk at that look.

"Anyway, your clothes are in there, I pointed to the green closet and Kana will come in later to do your makeup," I said to her, and the look on her face meant she didn't like it at all.

"I, don't want to wear a stupid dress and I hate putting makeup on as well," she said with annoyance and pouting at the same time.

"You have to or I'll do it for you," I said with a prevent smile. She look at me with wide eyes and quickly shook it off.

"N-No, baka I'll wear the dress and makeup myself, thank you very much Mr-baka-pervert-prince-Katsuro," She said to me sarcastically.

I laugh and shook it off, and went out the door before telling her are you sure. I'm, sure pervert and get out, she push me out the door and close it with a big red blush spread on her face.

* * *

 **~Author POV~**

 **~purles~**

Satoshi, took Usagi to his room, next to the orange door (Mizu: the room are like this purple, orange and blue and on the opposite side is like this green, red and white, in case you are confused).

"You know, you got a wicked room," said Usagi excitedly jumping up and down.

"Calm down, little bunny, and I know, I got a awesome room." Said Satoshi with a grin on his face.

"Don't call me little bunny, insane prince," she said with a pout.

"Aww, why not Usagi," he said with a fake hurt on his face.

"Only, my best friends and family can call me that, and that's obviously, doesn't include you Satoshi. "

"Of course, I'm not your friend, but your soon-to-be-boyfriend-slash-husband," he said with a cheeky smirk.

"You wish," Usagi counter back to him also with a smirk.

"You, will fall in love with me **U-S-A-G-I** , " he said to her.

"Dream on Satoshi, " she said while rolling her eyes, which earn a chuckle from Satoshi.

"Anyway, can you get out, I need to change and obviously I can't when you're in here baka."

"Come on Usagi, I can help you with that, you need my help anyway," Satoshi said with a smirk.

Usagi blushed and said "N-No, hentai, bake, pervert, get out", she pushes him outside the door and closes it, in his face with a slam.

"How cute," he said with a small laugh, before walking away to meet with his brothers.

* * *

 **~whites~**

 **~bells POV~**

Mitsuo, took me to his room, next to the red door. Enough about that, but I'm worry about Miya, is she doing fine and is safe with that prince, I said thinking out loud.

"Don't worry, Shirane-chan, she'll be fine, after all, she is with the kindest and loveable prince, " said Mitsuo to me with a smile.

"If you say so, and also Mitsuo don't call me Shirane-chan without my permission," I said crossing my arms.

"Awww, your so cute when you're mad Shirane". He said to me with a laugh.

"Just hurry up, and get out so I can change Mitsuo," I said angrily and pushing him to the door.

"Okay, okay Shirane, anyway Hinako will come and help you do your makeup, see ya soon honey," he said to me, before closing the door behind him.

"Don't call me honey like we are married Mitsuo." I heard him said "ah, but we are Shirane" and he laughs it off.

When he is gone I look at the dress and to be surprised it is gorgeous.

* * *

 **~reds~**

 **~author POV~**

Akki, brought Momoko to his room. So I got the "Ryuketsu no Hono no Hana" as my mate, that Tatsuki admire so much said Akki.

"Is there a problem with that your majestic," she said with a hard glare.

"Nothing wrong with that and call me Akki no need for the formal name."

"Alright," she said to him.

"I was just wondering how you can be that strong, desperately that you are a girl."

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't fight, there are girls in the world who are strong like me, like the friends I made today, they have powerful aura around them and I can see, it as well as their pain, the reason is because I want to protect the ones I love and everyone as well," said Momoko with determination look with a blaze of fire in her eyes.

He is shocked by her words, but also admire her determination, that's why my sister and other admirers mostly girls and some boys admire you so much because you are, strong, brave, courage, kind and sometimes scary said Akki.

"Yea, yea whatever, get out so I can change," said Momoko.

"So cruel, even if you are the Ryuketsu no Hana, I am still making you fall in love with me," said Akki with a smirk on his face.

"Like you actually can make me love you, tough luck with that Akki."

"Is that a challenge."

"So what if, it is," said Momoko.

"It's on Momoko," said Akki.

"So get out," she said to him and push him out the door before shutting it close.

* * *

 **~Takahashi Mansion~**

 **The big hall**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome , I would like to present you the king of vampires King, Ryosuke Takahashi, and the Queen of vampires, Queen Rumiko Takahashi,"** said the head of the guard, Shin, he has black hair and red eyes, he is about in the late 20s.

"Welcome for coming to our sons, the mating session," said Rumiko.

"Here, you would meet our son's mate and our future daughter-in-law," said the queen.

"We'll introduce you to our royal family cousins and friends the nobles, before we introduced you, to our sons and their mates," said Ryosuke.

 **INTRODUCING Kazuki Karaduma**

He came down all handsome up, he stood next to the king. The females in the room, were screaming about how attractive he is. He just shook, it off since he only loves his wife.

Anyway, moving on

 **INTRODUCING Kazuhiro Hayashi** , **the brother in law of King Ryosuke**

He walked down the stairs all cocky, towards Ryosuke himself, and said: "I, know I'm more good looking, than you Ryosuke".

"You, wish Kazuhiro" Ryosuke counter back to him. Everyone around them just laugh, of the sibling in law fights, they were used to that anyway.

 **INTRODUCING Tatsuo Akaibara, the spy for the vampires, he is a half-breed**

He came down calmly, down the stairs, standing next to Rumiko, before saying "I, could you two, all the way upstairs".

"Shut up Tatsuo," said Kazuhiro.

 **INTRODUCING Kazumi Karaduma, the popular model and the wife of Kazuki**

She came out like a superstar, all stylish and sexy, that everyone has their attention on her, every males are close to having nose bleed and fainting, while some girls are giving her looks of envy, she stood next to her husband, while he grab her hands and said "cover-up, some cleavage Kazumi, I don't want, men to look at, what is mine" he said possessively, while hiding his wife from men's view.

"I am, Kazuki, but this dress is too tight." she said to him pouting, as he tries to cover her up more.

"I, see you still haven't changed a bit, Kazuki, still as jealous, overprotected and possessively as before," said Tatsuo.

"S-Shut up, I just don't want to share my wife with, someone else other than me," he said blushing a bit.

"Aww, how cute," said everyone in the room.

*Cough*, anyway

 **INTRODUCING Mitsuki Hayashi, the younger sister of King Ryosuke, and the wife of Kazuhiro**

She walked down, lady-like and more calmly that Kazuhiro and stood next to Kazuhiro. Some, of the men's in the room, has heart-shaped eyes, when she came down, she didn't notice, but her husband sure did and so did Ryosuke, so he did what most overprotected husband and brother would do, they glare at them and Kazuhiro is holding her waist.

 **INTRODUCING Namiko Akaibara, also a half-breed and spy of the vampires**

She is the wife of Tatsuo, she came out all childish like and is standing next to her husband, while he just put his arms around her and glare at the men's in the room looking at her body, up and down with their eyes.

 **Now, that the noble parents are already, introduced, it is time for their sons and daughters. INTRODUCING Riku Karaduma, also known as Hiriku, son of Kazuki and Kazumi** , he stood where his parents are, some girls in the room squeal, and fangirl of his looks, while he just rolled his eye in annoyance.

Tatsuki is the only one him, as she is the love of his life and wouldn't want to mate with anyone else, otherwise he will get killed by her parents, overprotective brother, his parents, the girls and mostly his twin, because even if she dosen't look like it, she cares for Tatsuki, since they are rivals slash best friends, that dosen't stop her wanting to beat him up, as she is the only obe who accept her the way she is and made the both of them as best friend.

 **INTRODUCING Kano Hayashi, he is known as Kazano and likes to be called as that, son of Kazuhiro and Mitsuki**

He walked down the stairs calmly and stood next to his parents, while some girls are blushing of his good look, he just ignores them, he only has eyes on his girlfriend /mate.

He is really popular even before he met Kira, but somehow he is really attracted to her when she broke it off with her cheating boyfriend, who he never met but already hates him, for using his girl feelings and he really cares and loves Kira.

 **INTRODUCING Ravi Akaibara, also a half-breed and the only son of Tatsuo and Namiko**

He walked down happily and calmly and stood next to his parents, and some girls are saying how good looking he is. but the only for him is his mate Yukiko, the one who loves everything about him and even if he is a half-breed.

 **INTRODUCING Kira Karaduma, better known as Hakari, younger twin of Riku and the daughter of Kazuki and Kazumi, also the mate of Kano**

She came down wearing a golden dress and stood next to kano, and he was holding her hands possessive, as he saw some boys eyeing her body. she is only his and his only.

 **INTRODUCING Yukiko Hayashi, younger sister of Kano, mate of Ravi, daughter of Mitsuki and Kazuhira**

She came down all pretty and adorable, she stood next to her mate, he was holding her waist, but he, Kano and Kazuhiro were, glaring at some boys that are looking at her, you can't blame her, after all, they are her boyfriend, brother and father. She was wearing a beautiful black dress.

 **Now, we are going to introducing you, to our princess and princes's. INTRODUCING Tatsuki Takahashi, our princess, daughter of King Ryosuke and Queen Rumiko** , **she is the mate of Riku and best friends with Yukiko and Kira/ rival.**

She came down all pretty doll up, she went and stand next to her mate, while he put his arms around her, she giggle at him and he just smirked at her, she was wearing a silver dress. He is just like his father, all possessive and doesn't want anyone touching her, but him that is.

 **(Mizu: Kira in gold, Tatsuki in silver and Yukiko in black)**

 **Now, we are going to introduce the prince from oldest to youngest said Shin (Mizu: the one who is introducing was Shin, if you guys are confused.)**

 **INTRODUCING Akki Takahashi, the eldest son**

He came down, walking to his parents, while he was walking he was catching a lot of girls giggling to him as well as blushing when he walked passed the girls, he just fake smile to them, and the dumb girls through, it was a real smile and squeal at the smile.

 **INTRODUCING Mitsuo Takahashi, second oldest**

He came down all mysteries and calm, and passed the screaming fangirls, eyeing him and stood next to his brother and parents.

 **INTRODUCING Katsuro Takahashi, third oldest**

He came out wearing a smirk, that makes the girls, go wild, except for those who has a boyfriend/ husband /mate and stand next to his brothers.

 **INTRODUCING Naoki Takahashi, fourth oldest**

He come out hypergly and crocky, which make his fangirls faint, with hearts in their eyes, he stood next to his brothers proudly. While his brothers roll their eyes of his dramatically entrance.

 **INTRODUCING Satoshi Takahashi, fifth oldest**

He came out playfully and happily, which some some girls have blush on their face and stood next to his brothers.

 **INTRODUCING Raiden Takahashi, the youngest son**

He comes out, smiling cutely and happily and stands next to his brothers, girls faint over his cuteness.

"It's not fair, why am I, not chosen as the mate of the prince's, me the most beautiful girl in the whole world **(Mizu: you wish)** " said one crazy fangirl.

"Yea, right, of course, they won't choose, a girl who is too fall in themself, and can't protect in a fight, I rather be friends with the "Ryuketsu no Hono no Hana" than a crocky bitch like you," said a girl next to her.

"Hump, she probably fake her strength said the same girl." as everyone glare at her and heard what she just said.

"No, she didn't," said every Ryuketsu no Hana fan, including Tatsuki.

"Why, should you be the princess, I would like to trade places with you," that fangirl said to Tasuki.

"Don't talk to our sister that why she can like whoever she like, and in is none of your business?" said all of the princes.

"Why~ prince~sama" she wine.

"Hey, slut only I can insult Tatsuki," said Kira. As Yukiko and Ruki, glare at the slut for making fun of their best friend and girlfriend.

"Whatever," she blushes in embarrassment.

Everyone around her, who saw just laugh at her, and said what a way to humilated herself, she is not strong .

She angrily said I am strong, I can even take Ryuketsu in one blow.

Everyone roll their eyes, and said that is impossible, including the noble families and the royal's family.

 **INTRODUCING Minako Okizaki, mate of Prince Naoki**

She came down blushing, because of her dress, she is wearing. Her hair was let down and half half bun behind it. Everyone stop at what they are doing, and turn to look at her, boys drooling at her, while some girls has envy and jealousy in their eyes, enough about that, Naoki expression, is the most we want to know about. He stood, their stunning and shock, with his jaw drop open a little bit, but recovered with his crocky smirk towards her, which earn him a glare in return. She, came to where he is standing, anyway.

"Hey, pretty girl," he said to her, while putting his arms around her, as she looks shocked for a bit and glare at him, she doesn't really like to wear a dress like this, she mostly likes to wear easy to move clothes.

"Shut up, stupid prince, who said you can put your arms, around me baka". She said to him and removing his arm of off her.

"I, can't," he said fake hurt and putting his hands on his chest.

"Of course not Ahoki, " she said to him.

Everyone around them just laugh, at their small argument.

 **INTRODUCING Miyako Gotokuji, mate of Raiden Takahashi**

She came out, as the gorgeous girl, that everyone sceen, she has the hair out and with two twin bun at the side. She is like a pure angel from heaven. Everyone look at her and admire her beauty, appearance and innocent.

Boys, look at her with hearts in their eyes and dreamy looks, and most of the girls look at her with the word Kawaii (cute).

She stood next to Raiden, and said "do, I look bad, because everyone is staring at me".

"No, you don't Miyako, they are staring is because you are beautiful," he said to her.

Everyone Aww at that moment, like a scene from a princess and prince movie.

* * *

 **Mizu: to be continue on the next part, since pictures has limits sorry guys, I'll work on it tomorrow.**

 **RRBZ: come on we want to see how are girls looks like (except for boomer and bull, they already saw their girls look anyway)**

 **Mizu: see ya eveyone, don't forget to like and comment about how I amdoing so far.**

 **RRBZ: hey, come back Mizu-chan, see ya guys**


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

**Chapter 4 part 2**

 **Mizu: hey, guys as I promised, I am continuing the second part, let's continue where we left off.**

* * *

 **INTRODUCING Shirane Nakatomi, mate of Prince Mitsuo**

She came out in a sexy and icy beautiful aura around her, that attracts everyone's attention, she came down and stood next to Mitsuo, while she was walking towards Mitsuo, every boy except for the prince's, noble and the king has nosebleed coming out their nose, every girl looks jealous of her beauty. Mitsuo is shocked at first but washes away with a smirk on his face, with a little blush on his face.

"Hey, Shira-chan," said Miyako, as she saw her, best friend coming towards her.

"Hey, Miya-chan, Raiden didn't hurt you right," said Shirane, on her overprotective sister mode, while grabbing her shoulder.

"No, of course not"

"That's, a relief" as she said that, she gave out a sigh.

"That's mean, don't you trust me," said Raiden with a pout.

"I, don't trust boys, that is trying to get close to my best friend, you never know if they, will betray you and hurt you with another girl."

"Don't worry Shirane, Raiden and my brothers, are not that of low life, type of people?" said Mitsuo as he put his arms around her.

"Yea" agree with Raiden.

"Keep, you arms of off me, without permission Mitsuo," says an angry Shirane.

"Aww," he pouted. His brothers, parents, nobles, Miyako and Minako laugh at him and his misfortune.

 **INTRODUCING Kaoru Matsubara, mate of Prince Katsuro**

She came out grumpily, and has a frown and scowl on her face, while coming down the stairs, and went to stand next to Katsuro, he just smirked at her, but change when he saw some men staring at her and glare at them, even if she didn't know, she is pretty in his eyes. There some girls, fainted of her boyish and girlish look.

"Hello, stupid prince katsuro, Ahotsuro," she said to him.

Some people around the laugh at that.

"A-Ahotsuro, I'll have to use that next time," said a laughing Kano and Riku.

"Shut up you two," said Katsuro, before looking at Kaoru again, and said

"now, now honey, don't say that," he said to her smirking.

"S-Shut up, and don't call me honey, baka".

Everyone laugh, at their fight of the tsundere girl and a pervert prince.

 **INTRODUCING Usagi Kaneko, mate of Prince Satoshi**

She came down, walking like a supermodel, she looks pretty and sexy, that almost every man in the room has nosebleed excluded the ones who has mates and girlfriends and wives. Some of the boy, has perverted grins on their face's, while thinking of something dirty in their mind, looking at her body up and down, and some of the girls are admiring her fashion sense. She came down, and stood next to Satoshi, with a grin. Satoshi was glaring at every boy he see, staring at her, when she came to him, he then stop his glare as, she is standing next to him, he has a big smile and smirk on his face as he saw her.

"Aww, how's my little bunny, been such a beauty," he said teasing her.

"shut up, Satoshi and didn't, I said before, only my friends can call me bunny and that doesn't include you," she said crossing her arms.

"Yea, but I am not, your friend, but your lover," he said with a smartass tone. She just roll her eyes, at him, that makes everyone laugh.

 **INTRODUCING Momoko Akatsutsumi, mate of Prince Akki**

She came out all lady-like, she holds the aura of feistiness, and kind-hearted, she has her sword attached to her dress. Everyone, stop what they are doing, and look at the famous **Ryuketsu No Hono No Hana,** boys has dreamy eyes with hearts in them also, some even is having a massive blush and nosebleed, most of the girls has admiring in their eyes. Tatsuki, is jumping up and down squealing and grabbing Riku hand and talking about how cool she is and is going to be my sister-in-law, everyone sweat drop at her.

She came down walking professedly, and stood next to Akki, he look at her with a smirk on his face, but if you look closely you can a hint of jealously in his red eyes. Most, of the boys in the room, are jealous at Akki, for having a hot sexy girl, as his mate. She greeted his parents as well as everyone else.

"looking, good their cherry," said Usagi with a smirk and playfulness on her face.

Satoshi, just chuckle at her. Before Momoko, could say anything, she interrupted by the same bitchy, fangirl as before **(Mizu: remember that slut, that said she could take blossom out in one hit, if you don't go back to Chapter 4 part one, before reading this).**

"I, and you battle outside, to see who is the strongest," said the slut as she pointed to Momoko.

"Is, that you wish, then I accept?" said Momoko.

"We, will have it outside the castle," said Ryosuke.

As everyone went outside, some people are making bets who will win, well 97% of the people voted for Momoko obviously, and only 3% voted for the sluts, since the other three are bitchy sluts as well.

"Are, you sure, you want to battle me girl?" said Momoko crossing her arms.

"Of course, to show Prince~sama, that I am beautiful and strong, first I need to defeat you, and then the other girls, to show they choose the wrong mate". She said cockily.

"Whatever, I'll go easy with you," said Momoko as she draws out her sword, the slut has a sword as well but stole it from someone who is, the owner of this sword, that is given by her/his dead parents.

* * *

 **Ready! Fight!**

The, slut made a first move to, try and hit her, but Momoko was so fast you cant, even seen her move, she dodged it like it was nothing, the slut got angry and try again, and again and so on...

Momoko, as fast as a lightning strike, as you can only see a blur of pink lights with fire and petals around her.

"I, am getting tired of this" said Momoko while yawning, Usagi, Kaoru, Minako, and Tatsuki were Yelling and cheering Momoko on, while Shirane and Miyako are cheering also but a little softer, the prince's are shocked at how can she be that fast, while Ryosuke is impressed of her using her sword, and holding it in the right place as well, also the nobles and Rumiko is also amazed by her strength, and said "she, is as legend as everyone say, as she uses her sword".

Other than that, the slut, doesn't even know, how to use it and fail it poorly.

"I, have enough of this, time to end it with my weakest sword," she put back the sword she was using and got another one out, everyone is amazed at how beautiful that sword looked.

It is a dark pink rose and is all cover in black with the rose on the handle.

Momoko, then said "flame blossom" and the rose on the sword came out, alive and turn into flame petals and burn that slut, until she is unconscious, after that Momoko said.

"Don't you ever steal, someone else's pride sword, that their dead parents gave to her" as she said that, she the sword out off, the sluts hand, and gave it to the owner, which is a girl, she has crystal blue hair and gold and red eyes, she is around her 20s.

"Heres, your sword" said Momoko, while giving it to her, she gave her a gentle smile. The girl, named Aoi, thank Momoko and hugging it to her chest and said: "I, didn't know what to do, if it, is lost".

"Thank you Momoko-sama!"

"No need, for the formal Aoi," said Momoko. Okay then Momoko.

Everyone, who beaten on Momoko, of course, has the money from the other three sluts. While watching, that scene, everyone, is also throwing disgust and hater glare at the now, woken up slut, to go that far, to be the pick as a prince mate and stealing someone important sword, from their late parents.

"Guards, take this girl and the other three girls, who is also involved in this plan away from, here and, they are never to come back again," said Queen Rumiko.

"Roger, your magister," said the guards and kicked them out, using their vampire power on them, and the lost the memorious of them being here in the first place.

"Momoko, I want you, to meet my boyfriend Shin, the head guard of the vampire castle, " said Aoi with a blush.

"W-what, he is your boyfriend, wow I am happy for you Aoi," said Momoko. When she said that, Shin came over and grab Aoi waist and said that's right.'

"What Shin you never told us that," said the Maids, Butlers, Guards and the Prince's, as they were shocked.

"Well, you never ask," as he sticks his tong out to them.

"Anyway, I'm impressed Momoko, I would like to battle you sometime, since battling my son never, makes me feel excited, I want tough challenges, like you," said Ryosuke with a smile.

"Hey," said the princes.

"I, was just joking," said Ryosuke.

"Will, do Ryosuke," said Momoko.

"Call, me otou-san, Momoko, since I am going to be your father-in-law, you too girls," said Ryosuke.

"H-hai, O-Otou-san," said Momoko and the girls.

"That's not fair, call me uncle as well girls," said Kazuhiro.

"Okay, Uncle Kazu-sama. "

"What about, me girls, I'm your mother-in-law,"

"yes, Okaa-san," said the girls turning red. Everyone laugh at them.

 _ **"Hmm, Interesting, can't wait for our moved, watch out vampire princes, Kazano, Kazuki, Tatsuo, we are going to steal your mate/girlfriend/wife." said a mysterious voice in the shadow.**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **who, is that mysterious voice guys.**

 **Mizu: as i promised, before it's dare time guys (she said with a mischief smile on her face)**

 **RRBZ &PPGZ: Noooooo**

 **Mizu: the first dare, I dare the PPGZ to call their ex the rights and say we are over you and are moving on with our new boyfriends"**

 **PPGZ: okay**

 **RRBZ: ^_^/**

 **PPGZ: *calling rights* "we are, over you and found new boyfriends, you players" yelled the PPGZ and hang up.**

 **RRBZ: hugs the PPGZ and set them on their laps and kiss them on the lip.**

 **Mizu: let, see the right reaction, "she pulled out a magic glass".**

 **Rights: they look shocked, hurt, sadness, angry and most of all jealous.**

 **RRBZ: serves them right, although We want to beat them up.**

 **Mizu: next time boys, well this is the end see ya, don't own these guys except for OC's, sorry for the spelling and grammar.**

 **RRBZ: taking their girls on a date separately and holding their hands as well. see ya**

 **PPGZ: blushing, while being drag, bye guys.**

 **Wattpad username/ profile:**

 **user/MiraLOVESJun**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 **Mizu: hey guy's I'm back, anyway on to the story.**

It's been a week, since the incident of the three sluts, speaking of them, what are up to, they are still chasing hot guys, but this time, their eyes are on the RRCK **(Mizu: Rowdy Rock Boys, the punks boyfriend and both are good people to girls and will be introduce later on, when fighting the demons and wolfs to help the girls).** who, already have girlfriends, and the sluts challenge them, foolish if you ask me, they got sent to the hospital, for a month and still keep in contact talking to the girls as well, and talk about what happen as well.

The girl's, got closer to the princess, Kira, Yukiko, the maids, butler and bodyguards(shin and Aoi are bodyguards), and also sometimes having battles with the king. The boys, got to know the girls more and so does the girls, it is getting close to mating and everyone is preparing for the mating session today.

 **Mizu: what does the main maids, butlers and bodyguards look like. (go to my wattpad account and you will see what they look like.)**

 **304222370-vampire-mate%27s-chapter-5**

"It's ready" said the Rumiko. "Good! Who's first!" said Ryosuke. "I'll, go first, father" said Naoki, he said with a smirk as he saw Minako, widen her eyes in shocked.

"Okay" said his parents, shock that he wants to go first, normally it's Akki or Mitsuo. But Naoki really does love Minako, that's why he is going first.

They, enter a room, as she laid down on the bed, and close her eyes, Naoki, got close to her, before he could put his fang in, Tatsuki said to Minako, "it's going to be okay", as she saw Minako shaking, "okay, thank you Tat-chan", "no problem" she to Minako and smile.

"I'm ready" said Minako. "You, sure" asked Naoki worry. "Yea" she nodded. "Okay, then" as he put his fang, into her skin, as she screamed, and she has some tears, coming down her face, as he lick away her tears, she fainted in his arms. "She, just need some rest, Naoki-oniichan" said Tatsuki. "Okay, thanks Tatsu-chan" said Naoki, smiling to his mate, and hug her, while he kiss her cheek and whisper to himself "you're, mine now, Minako, no one going to steal you away, not even the wolfs or demons" as he exited the room and carry her, to the main room and put her on the orange couch. The girls are staring at him, as they heard their friend screamed, he wave it off and say she is okay.

"our turn, Kaoru-chan" said Katsuro with a big smirk. "Hell, no" said Kaoru, as she tries to run away" But, he was in front of her with his vampire speed, "you can tried again, the result, will be the same" and he carry her in the room, as she keep complaining, as the adults, cousins, princes and the girls laugh at her tsundere side.

He, lay her on the bed and bit her, as she holds to Tatsuki hand, as she screamed and fainted. Katsuro, just kissed her head, and brings her close to him before saying "you're, mine now Kao-chan" as he slap her ass. "You, know Onii-Chan, when she wakes up, you're going to be in trouble, you're just glad she is unconscious right now" said Tatsuki with amusement in her eyes. "Ah, too bad" he said, as he exited carrying her and laying her on the green couch. She just shook her head, in amusement.

"Come on, it's our turn Momoko" said Akki, as he drag her in the room, and everyone could hear, "I can walk on my own thank you very much" she said sarcastically, everyone just laugh at her comment.

She laid, on the bed, and Tatsuki, is being to excited and nervous at the same time, who could blame her, as her idol is in the same room as her, Momoko notices, and hold her hand and smile at her, before saying "Tat-chan, relaxed, we are going to be sister-in-laws anyway, no need to be nervous around me" "h-hai, Momo-chan" said Tatsuki as she relaxed, Akki just smile and through how she handle Tatsuki to relaxed easily, he choose the right mate.

Akki, brought Momoko, close to him and bit her neck, as he suck her blood and lick it, as she screamed, and cry a little, them she felt unconscious, after he suck her blood. He, just brought her close and kissed her sweetly on the forehead, and said "you're, mine now Cherry" said Akki with a smirk, as he exited the room and put her on the red couch, before meeting the eyes of everyone in the room as they heard, what he said. "What". "Nothing at all son" said his parents, they just have knowing looks on their face.

"So, darling, it's our turn now" said Mitsuo with a smirk. She just roll her eyes "whatever" she said, as she enter with him.

She lay down on the bed, and hold the cover sheet hard, as he lick, and kissed her neck, before biting it, as he felt the sweet flavor of her blood, as she screamed, with some tears down her face and Tatsuki holding her hands, while calming her down. Shirane, felt unconscious, and Mitsuo carry her out the door, before kissing her on the head, chin and cheek, while he is thinking " You're mine now, and no one can take you away from me, as they wish for an early death" as he through, and brought her down, on the silver couch. His brothers, parents, uncles, aunts and cousins gave him an amused smile, he stick his tongue at them.

"it's our turn, Miyako" said Raiden, as he bring her to the room. She, laid down quite nervous and scared as well. Raiden notice this and said "don't worry, it may hurt a little bit, but you're going to be fine, just like Shirane". Tatsuki, doesn't need to tell her, as Raiden is doing the job, for her, she smiled at them.

"I-if, you say so Raiden" said Miyako. Raiden, put his fang through her skin and lick, every last bit of blood from her neck, as she scream, and use her sonic scream. W-what happen ask Yukiko, as she is next to Ravi.

"Oh, that, is just Miya, special power, her sonic scream and she can talked to animals and speak all the languages in the world, we all have that" said Usagi, with a smirk, as she notice everyone, eyes widen. "May, we know what it is" asked Kira, she is being hug by Kano. "Ok, since, I can feel you are not like most bad peoples, who use it for power" said Usagi with a bright smile. That, smile made Satoshi blush, and everyone smirk at his blushing face, he just glare at everyone, Usagi turn and look at him confused before, turning back to everyone.

"Momo, can change shapes of weapons, and blow out ice from her mouth, to anything she wants, Kao-rin, can use space-time, to stop the time, Shira-chan, can use her eyes to everyone tell the truth, Mina-chan, can turn invisible, and turn to any wild animal she wants, you already know what I told you about Miya-chan anyway, and as for me I see vision, and make the dead alive again, but never tell this to anyone, got it" said Usagi seriously. Everyone is shocked again, and that's why they never show these skills in their villages, because they might be use for powers, to take over the world. "You, can count on it Usagi" said everyone. She just smile at them.

Miyako, fainted, and Raiden carry her out the room and kissed her on the cheek, while hugging her body, and said "Finally, you're mine, Miya". "Oh, didn't know your were that bold" said everyone, as he put her down on the blue couch. "S-Shut up" stuttered Raiden, with a blush on his face.

"It's, finally our, turn little Bunny" said Satoshi, with mischief in his eyes. She scowl, at him and said "didn't I say before, don't call me little bunny, only my friends and family can". "Haha, and I am going to be you mate, and of course, I can" said satoshi, as he drag her inside the room. Everyone outside the room except for the girls, chuckle at their agreements.

Usagi, lid down, on the bed, as Tatsuki hold her hand, and gave her a gentle smile, she smile back at her. Satoshi, went close to her, and kiss her neck, before putting his fang into her neck, as she screamed ann cry a little, he lick her tears away, and kissed her on the lips, as she fainted, in his arms. Satoshi held her close to his chest and said to himself "no, one could, have you Usa-chan, except for me" he said possessively at her unconscious body, he lift her up and brought her out the room, and laid her down on the purple couch. Not, too long, Tatsuki walked out the room, and stood next to Riku, as he put his arms, around her before whispering "good, job, in their Tatsuki-chan" he kissed her on the lip, she responded.

"Now, that is finished, boys take the girls, to your rooms, and you can do whatever you want tomorrow, like going outside, to get the girls what they want, when they go to the mall and they are your wives now, so watch out for any wolves and demons" said Ryosuke with a smirk, the boy's smirk as well.

Unknowing, to them, the wolves and demons, are planning to kidnapping the girls, to be their mates, not that can happening, if the boys stop them, and keep the girls safe, without getting separated.

end of chapter

 **Mizu: what's going to happen, next find out, in the next chapter.**

 **RRBZ: we are not going to, letting go of our girls, to those mutts, and devils ( as they hug the girls protected)**

 **PPGZ: blushes, and kissed the boys on the lip as they agree.**

 **RRBZ: kissed them passionately and hard, holding their waist.**

 **Mizu:don't mind these love birds, guys, as the boys haven't touch the girls, for a while.**

 **Punks &Rock: Mizu, where are we gonna appear, we need to teach those mutts, and demons, to never take our sister's away from, our brothers-in-laws.**

 **Mizu: soon**

 **So that's it, everyone, I don't own the PPGZ &RRBZ, except for my Ocs, don't forget to comment and vote down below.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Mizu- hey everyone I'm back, how are you doing.**

 **Ppgz- help us Mizu-chan, we are being chase by fanboys, they keep flirting and harassing, also groping us.**

 **Rrbz- HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO MY GIRLS ONLY I CAN TOUCH MY GIRL.**

 **Blossom- oh god, I remember one of tried to kiss me.**

 **Brick- I'll kill him. While holding blossom waist, sitting on his lap.**

 **Bunny &Bubbles- we got so many love letters, and flirting winks from the fanboys.**

 **Blake &Boomer- their dead.**

 **Bc:one of them tried to touch me.**

 **Butch- hell nah no one is going to touch my girl.**

 **Bell & Bullet- we got harassed**

 **Bliss & Bull- that son of a b***h**

 **Mizu- let's start the chapter while the boys deal with girls fanboys.**

 **chapter 6**

"It's been a week, since the girls got mated, to the boy's, they not full vampire yet." The girls got closer to the boys a bit and finally opening up to the boys. "They couldn't be more happy, that the girls are for finally opening up to them." The girls, are just having to slowly falling in love with the boys bit by bit, even if they are mated.

"The girls are best friends with Tatsuki, Kira (Hikari), and Yukiko, also friends with the boys Riku (Hiriku), Kano (kazano), and Ravi." Tatsuki, is now confident with Momoko now, and is like real sisters. "Momoko and Kaoru like to fight and argue a lot, which amused everyone."

"Everyone is in the living room except for the parents and royal parents."

"Ne, girls, why having you tried to escape, even once" said Yukiko.

"At, first, I was going to escape, but there are people who are like me, and turns out, it's not that bad" said Kaoru.

"Yep, I need to make a call to Moriko (Berserk), for a flavor anyway" said Momoko. "What for Momo" said Usagi. "You know, to take my place as a warrior, in the village, to protect everyone from punks, perverts, and whores" said Momoko. "Then, I'll call Umi (Bitch), and Satoya (Blood), while you call Moriko and Akira (Blaze)" said Usagi. (Mizu: they are the power punk girls and rowdy rock boys)

"Who are they" yelled both Akki and Satoshi, jealously when they heard guys name.

"Our, friends or sister and brother like figure from our village, girls do have friends from your village as well" said Momoko. "Yea" said the other girls.

"Who are they" said everyone.

"Minako (Brat), Riki (Blaster), Setsumi (Blur) and Mizuto (Brent) " said both Miyako and Shirane.

"And for us is, Kasumi (Brute), Katsuto (Blade), Maria (Bolt) and Nao (Brad)" said Kaoru and Minako.

Both Momoko and Usagi were shocked. "What's wrong" said Tatsuki.

"It's just the boys you mention are Akira and Satoya brothers, and the girls are their mate right" said Momoko. "Yea" said Minako.

"What do you mean by mate" ask Riku.

"They are the prince of the pure white demons, just like the demons but good demons" said Shirane.

"Ohhh" said everyone except for the girls.

"Anyway, I'm going to call her" said Momoko. "Hey, Moriko speaking" "Hey, Mori-chan, it's Momo here" "Ah! Momo, what's up" "a flavor to ask, but can you keep the village safe" "sure, but why?" "Uhh, me and Usa got pick as mate to the vampire prince" "ahh! Kyahhh, I knew you would look good together, and that's how I was when I got pick as a pure white demon mate, now you know how I felt" "yea, whatever, I'm sorry I made fun of you" "you better, anyway Akira is calling me and yea I'll watch over for you Momo" with that she hang up.

"Everyone who was listen, is amuse by the conversation."

"An hour later, everyone doing what they are doing on there own free time."

"Momo, I'm board now! So let's fight" whined Usagi. Satoshi chuckle at her random mood, she just glare at him, he just smirk at her.

"Ugh! I'm bored too, why don't we go to the mall, what do you say girls!" Suggested Minako.

"Hmm, not a bad idea Mi-chan" said Usagi. "I, haven't been to the mall at all from being chased by the villages, eh! Shira-chan" said Miyako. "Yea! A break doesn't sound to bad right now" said Shirane with a smile.

"It's settled then, we are going to the mall" demand Momoko and it's final, no objection.

"Hell no, Momo, I object" said Kaoru. "Ohh, I see I need to drag you don't I Kao" said Momoko glaring at her. "I would like to see you try" said Kaoru glaring also.

"Why, don't you want to go Kaoru" said Miyako. "Because, I hate shopping" said Kaoru turning her head to Miyako now.

"She shouldn't have said that" said Shirane. "Why not! Shira?" Said Mitsuo. "You'll see, what I mean" smirk Shirane. "Ok..." said Mitsuo having second thoughts.

"Still, you are coming with us, whether you like it or not" said a scary close eye, smile Miyako. "Can't make me Miya" yelled Kaoru getting scared by Miyako close eye smile look. "Then I'll have no choice, but to use it" said Miyako.

She brought out her water book and said "Water Style objects: Water rope" said Miyako. Out came water that look like a rope, came out from the water door and tide around Kaoru body. "L-let go of me! Miyako" yelled Kaoru. "Don't let go" said Katsuri, while eyeing Kaoru with his eyes. "I feel sorry for you, Kao for having a pervert mate" deadpan Minako. "Aww don't be like that Mina" said Naoki. "Tsk". she said.

"Kaoru, if you are not coming then..." she said, then turns into a smirk, Kaoru having a bad feelings about this. "I'll will change all you jeans, shorts, and sneakers to, mini skirts, dresses and booty heels, you don't want that do you K-A-O-R-U" said Miyako with a sing song voice, that send shivers towards everyone. Kaoru went pale and said "I'll go, so let go of me Miya" said Kaoru.

"She snapped her fingers and the water rope disappear from Kaoru and back into the book."

"Is that what you mean Shirane" sid Raiden. "Yea, she loves to shop a lot, anyone who disses it will, have hell to paid" said an amused Shirane.

"The boys were amused by this, entrainment, between the girls, but got a little scared of Miyako" and note to remember "never disses Miyako shopping and making her angry, otherwise gell will come sooner than expected. "

The boys, now remember what the girls said. "You girls are not, allowed to go out the castle, without us, it's dangerous girl's" said the boy's.

"Relax will you, we are capable of protecting our self thank you very much" said Kaoru sarcastically. That earn a laugh from Tatsuki, Riku, Kira, Kano, Ravi, Yukiko and the girls.

The boy's still didn't believe their words. "Look here, we have the famous Ryuketsu No Hono No Hana, Momoko (bloody flame blossom)". "The skill, Yoso Doku Bara, Usagi (element poison rose) here". " the two famous magic twins "Kodai No Mizu No Maho, Miyako (ancient water magic)" and "Kodai No Gin No Maho, Shirane (ancient silver moon magic)". A skill spirit controlled "Hebi No Seirei Yuza, minako (snakes spirit user)". And me "Yoso Doragin Yuza" (element dragon user) said Kaoru.

"We know you can, but we are still going" said Katsuro.

"Then, Tatsuki, Hikari, and Yukiko, can go with us while the boys stay" said Kaoru stubborn.

"Na uh, we are still going" Naoki. The other boys agree with him and gave the girls the look of no disagreement. The girls sight and said "~fine~".

"Ahahaha, this is so entertaining, better than TV, with you girls here, life is not boring anymore, being with the boy's can be quite boring" said a happy Kira, while laughter a bit.

"Are you saying! That I'm boring Kira-chan" said Kano, faking hurt, while holding his hands towards his heart as if, it's going to break.

"Of course not! Kano-kun" said Kira, as she kiss him on the lip, he gladly return the kiss, and holds her waist, while kissing her on the mouth.

"Yea onee-chan's, what goldeneye said!" Tatsuki said, agreeing with Kira, while insulting her as well. Riku next to her, kissing her cheek, while she let out a giggle.

"What did you say Luna" said Kira glaring at her, as she stop the kiss with kano. They glare at each other, while their boyfriends, Riku and Kano, held them back, from attacking each other.

"Don't worry about these two girls, they always argue, but unlike a normal one it's more like arguing all day, two day long argument" said Riku holding Tatsuki waist.

"It looks entertaining at first, but a pain of removing them from each other" said Ravi and Yukiko, with a laugh.

"Don't mind it, they are like Momo-chan and Kao-chan arguing, it feels deja vu to me" said Minako with a smirk towards the said girls. Naoki smirk at his mate. The said girls just glare at her, while their mates just chuckle at them, holding them back incase a fight going to come.

"Let's go" said the whites and blues.

 **At the mall**

"Miyako, drag everyone to every shop, she knows even some shops they didn't know, were there."

"Everyone is having fun, including Kaoru, surprisingly as well."

"They all brought things well Momoko, brought a lot of sweets and weapons." "That surprise everyone, except for Usagi, at how much Momoko loves sweets." "Haha, you guys look shock at how much Momo-chan, brought and eat so many sweets" said Usagi. "How can I not, be shocked at how much my mate can eat this much sweets, I shocked she didn't gain any weight" said Akki with widen eyes. "Hmm, true, that's Momo for you " said Usagi still laughing.

"Everyone is having fun shopping, like playing dress up in the stores, even Kaoru" was forced to wear a dress by Miyako, that made Katsuro have nosebleed, the girls got into sexy clothes that makes the boys Ravi, Riku and Kano have nosebleed. "They are not the only one" all the boys around them are eyeing the girls as well. That seem to pissed the boys, Ravi, Kano and Riku off, for eyeing their girls.

"Everyone was about to go home, until Usagi! scream", while holding her head in pain!

"What's wrong! Usa-koi" said a concern Satoshi, kneeling down, to hold her shoulders to calm her down. Everyone is also worrier, and went near Usagi crowding around Usagi and Satoshi.

"I think it's, her vision, remember Usa told you guys, about our special gif powers as well, she can see anything dangerous, and the future as well" said Momoko. "Oh yea" said the boys. The girls, Tatsuki, Riku, Yukiko, Ravi, Kira and Kano just muttered "stupid" under their breath.

"S-s-something, d-dangerous is here" said Usagi, lying on Satoshi lap, while breathing, heavily with sweats on her face, after she saw the vision. "Satoshi wipe her sweat off her face, she gave him a smile, and a kiss on the cheek, which makes him blush also smirk."

"Before anyone can talk, something moves in the bushes from the left and right side." "Everyone is getting into a fighting stand, incase there was a fight."

"Out came, six wolves and four demons, eyeing the girls and Kira up and down". Which makes the boys including Kano growl, and glaring at the wolves and demons.

 **End of chapter**

 **Mizu- it's short I know, but hope you like it.**

 **Reds- aren't you just being lazy.**

 **Mizu- you know me so well, it's because my assessment it's due on Friday and didn't have time to write, beside that next week is the last week and holidays are starting.**

 **RRBZ & PPGZ- yay holidays, we get to play, plus is getting near summer as well.**

 **Mizu- yea, so see ya next time, don't anything except for my ocs.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Mizu- here comes the storms of the boys love rival, hope you ready boys, they are going to steal your girls, also one for Kano also.**

 **RRBZ: like I'm going to hand my girl, over to those mutts and demons. "Hugs ppgz protected".**

 **Kano: I won't hand my Hika (kira) to those mutt and demon. Hug her possessive.**

 **Riku: I'll save my sis from them.**

 **Mizu: it's getting intense here, so let's start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Who the fuck, are you guys" yelled Ravi, standing protectively in front of Yukiko.

The other boys did the same, but with their girls. "Except it's, Riku in front of Tatsuki, Kano in front of Kira, Akki in front of Momoko, Mitsuo in front of Shirane, Naoki in front of Minako, Katsuro in front of Kaoru, Raiden in front of Miyako and Satoshi in front of Usagi, who is still, in his lap, he move her, to stand up, next to him, with protect arms around her, she was still in a little pain."

"Hump, I'm Ayato, a wolf, the leader of the wolf clan" said a boy, in his teens about 18 year old. He has red hair and gold eyes, with a black bandana around his hair. "He said eyeing Momoko, up and down, with a croaky a mirk on his face." (Picture link, to see how he looks like same with the other as well.)  312216746-vampire-mate%27s-%E2%98%86chapter-7%E2%98%86

"Akki saw this, and move in front of her protectively, while glaring at Ayato."

"The girls saw this and giggle, well Miyako, Shirane, Tatsuki, Yukiko and Minako did, while Usagi, Kira and Kaoru just chuckle, Momoko blushes and cursing, to the girls."

"I'm Ruki, also a wolf" said a boy, also in his teens. He is about 17 year old. He has navy blue hair and red eyes. "He said eyeing, Miyako. While she hide behind Raiden, grabbing his sleeves." He stood in front of her, glaring at Ruki. He just smirk at Raiden.

"The name, Shuu, also a wolf" said a boy, around his 20's. He has raven hair and green eyes. "He said, winking at Usagi."

"She hide into Satoshi, chest, rolling her eyes at Shuu."

"Satoshi, hugs her protectively and glared at, Shuu, for eyeing his mate. Shuu, just smirk at him, still eyeing his Usagi, which makes Satoshi glare harder at him."

"The other boys glare at Ayato, Ruki and Shuu, for eyeing their sister in law."

"Hey, ladies! I'm Saito, a wolf! Nice yo met ya." He said to the girls, while eyeing at Shirane. He is 18 old, he has brown hair and silver eyes.

"Shirane, just tch at him. While Mitsuo, glare at him."

"The other boys, plus Ravi, Kano and Riku, just glare at him for saying, that to their girls."

"Sup! The name Jay and a wolf also." Said a boy about 20 year old. He has blue hair and brown eyes.

He said, smiling at Miyako. Not only one wolf is after her, but two now." Raiden glare harder and harsher at both wolves, that are still looking at Miyako. "Raiden grab Miyako waist and glare at the both Ruki and Jay."

"Yo! The name Kenta, also a wolf" said a boy, in his teen about 17 old. He has black hair, with blue streaks, and gold eyes. "He said, with a pervert grin, looking up and down, at Kira (Hikari) body. That seems to piss, Kano of, he glare at him hard.

"The other boys glare at him for eyeing their twin sister/cousin."

"Hey, I'm Yuki, the leader of the demon clan." He said looking at Minako, with a smirk. He is about 19 old. He has silver hair and red eyes.

"What the hell you looking at punk! And wipe that smirk on your face." Said Minako delinquent personality coming out.

This, shock everyone except for Kaoru and Naoki.

"Mina! Your delinquent side is out." Said Kaoru with a chuckle.

"Ah! Sorry Kao" she said, blushing a bit.

"What do you mean by that Kao-rin?" Said Usagi. "She has multiple personality change" said Kaoru.

"That's so cool" said everyone.

"I like you ever more" said Yuki with a smirk, to Minako with a flirting wink. That seems to make Naoki mad, he glare at the demon leader.

"Hey, honeys, I'm Shinji, a demon, and I got to say, you all look pretty sexy" said a boy about 16 old. He has brown hair and red eyes.

"But, I got to say, you look the hottest and, you're cute as well, honey babe" said Shinji eyeing Kira body up and down.

"Shut up, and get away from me, playboy" said Kira, hooking her arms with Kano. Who is glaring at him and Kenta harder than before. Who can blame him, when you two boys, a wolf and demon eyeing his girlfriend/mate.

"Feisty, I like you more now" smirk Shinji, she just glare at him along with Kano and Riku.

"Sup! I'm Ren a demon" said a boy in his teens, around 19 old. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, cupcake, looking good tonight" he said smirking at Kaoru, ignoring the murder glare from, a central green eye prince.

"Shut up pervert! Not only I have a to deal with a pervert prince, but another one, this time a demon" said a piss off Kaoru. Katsuro, just glare at him for eyeing his woman.

"Hey! Little bunny! The name Shiro, also a demon" said a boy about 19 old. He has silver hair and silver eyes.

"He said, to Usagi" he grab her hand and kiss it.

"Satoshi, glare at him for touching and using, his nickname for his mate. Only he can call her that, and only he can touch her."

"Get you dirty hand of me" said Usagi, removing his hand, off of her. She stood next to Satoshi. "

"You're so bold and feisty, I like you ever more" said Shiro.

"Stay away, from my mate and only I can call her little bunny" said Satoshi, hugging her protectively. "Glaring at Shuu and Shiro, a wolf and demon, who both like Usagi, which seem to make Satoshi pissed and Usagi blushes at his hug." This make the girls smirk at her and Usagi glaring at them."

"So, what do you want" ask Tatsuki, not so kindly, glaring at the wolfs and demons, for liking her sisters in law and best friend Kira, even if they argue all the time, she still thinks of her as her sister.

"Duh, to look at the girls we like, and reporting back to our king, before making our move, watch out prince's, we are going to steal your mate from you and also yours as well, Kano." Said the wolves and demons.

"So catch, ya later hotties" said the wolves and demons. With that they both disappear. "The boys plus Kano, glare at them harder as they disappear."

"Like hell! We're let you our mate and let that happen" said the boys and Kano.

"The girls plus Kira, doesn't like this one bit."

"Let's go back, to the vampire castle" said Yukiko.

"The boys, plus Kano, Ravi and Riku, grab the girls, Kira, Yukiko and Tatsuki, bride style, with vampire speed to the castle."

"In Front of the castle, stood Shin, the head guard and Aoi, next to him. "

They let everyone in.

"How's the break guys" said Shin.

"It was amusing and fun, until the wolves and demons ruin it" whined Katsuro.

"Shall, I go and tell King Ryosuke and Queen Rumiko, about this princes" said Aoi, hooking her arms with Shin.

"No, need, we can do that ourself! And I don't want to ruin your date" tease Naoki. Everyone laugh at the blushing couple.

"Hey! Welcome back, my sons, Tatsuki, our daughter in laws, Riku, Ravi, Kano, Kira and Yukiko" said Ryosuke and Rumiko.

"The boy's told their parents and the nobles parents, what happen during, the break."

"Oh, my! This looks bad" said Rumiko.

"Keep an eye and always be with the girls, and also Kira, you never know what will happen and when will they strike" said Ryosuke.

"Hai father/dad/Ryosuke" said the boys and Kano.

"Keep, my daughter safe Kano, and watch over her son" said Kazuki.

"Sure" said both Kano and Riku.

 **End of chapter**

 **I know it's short, couldn't come up with any ideals for this one.**

 **Rrbz &Kano: if is war you want, you're going down.**

 **Mizu: come down boys**

 **Rrbz &Kano: hell no**

 **Mizu: I'm going to end it here, before they go insane and the rocks and punks would meet the boys in chapter 9 or 10. And also the ppgz sibling's. So peace out.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Mizu: hey, guys, this is going to be about, the girl's admitting, their feelings for the boys!**

 **RRBZ: finally, Mizu, we are wondering, when our girls is finally going to tell us, they love us!**

 **PPGZ: "blushes"**

 **Bc &Bullet: "tch" like the hell, I'm going, to I love you to Butch/Bull.**

 **Butch &Bull: aww, Butterbabe/Bullet-honey, I know you love me. "smirk at the said blushing girl's face, and them in their laps."**

 **Bunny: I agree with you, Butter, Bullet, I won't say, I love you to Blake, also. "hump"**

 **Blake: come on, Bunny-babe, I know, you love me. " makes Bunny, sit on his lap, and kiss her on the lip."**

 **Bell: why do I have to also, admit my feelings, to Bliss and say I Love you to him as well.**

 **Bliss: cause you love me, my Bella. makes her sit in his lap.**

 **Bell: don't call me that**

 **Bliss: awww**

 **Mizu: anyway, let's start the chapter**

 **Boomer &Bubbles: She, doesn't own us, she owns the story and her Oc's.**

 **Brick &Blossom: while, everyone is, in their own lovely couple moments, on to the story, everyone!**

 **chapter 8**

"It's has been a week, since the demon and wolves incident." The girl's, are more in love with the boy's now. Tatsuki and Riku are on a date, Ravi and Yukiko are still asleep, in their room, and in each other room, Kano and Kira, are in their room, watching movie together.

"The, girl's are in their, mates room, and is going to tell them, their feelings, for the boy's, since the incident."

* * *

 **The Blue**

 **Boomer POV**

"It's been week, since the incident, Miyako and I, got even closer than before." But, she has been, acting weird, around me, lately, like blushing and stuttering, whenever i'm close to her.

"Miyako, and i, are in our room, she is reading the latest fashion magazine, while I'm playing, video games."

"Miyako" I said to her, as she stop, what she is doing, and look up at me.

"Yes! Raiden, what is it" she said. "Why, have, you been acting, weird around me lately." I said to her. She "sighed" and said " You really want to know, why I been acting weird around you, huh! Raiden". I nodded at her. she started to blush.

"I Love You, Raiden" she shouted to me. "W-W-What" I stuttered. "The reason, why I was acting weird, is cause, whenever, I'm with you, I keep turning red, in the face." said a blushing Miyako. I am shock that, she loves me to, i started to blush as well.

"Awww, she so cute and innocent" I through.

"Miyako" "I Love You, since, you first, came through the door, for mating ceremony. You interest me, since then. I started to get to know you more, and I slowly started to fall in love with you slowly, Miyako." I said to her seriously, holding her hands, while she blushes, we both are blushing hard.

"Even, if we are already mated, I want to say this once, will you be my girlfriend, for real, and stay with me and become my, wife, when the time's come, Miyako Gotokuji, no Miyako Takahashi." I said to her seriously.

"Y-Y-Yes! Raiden, I would love to be your girlfriend, and your wife as well, when the time's come, i love you Rai-kun" said Miyako seriously, while blushing.

"I love you to, Miya-chan" I said to her also blushing.

"Never, in my life, I feel so much happiness." "I, went to her, and hug her, while spinning her around a bit, she let out a giggle." "I, kiss her on the lip, with all my feelings in it, she did the same and response to kiss." I held her waist, and Miyako, put her arms around my neck, while tipping toeing to kiss me.

"I held her waist, as we stop the kiss, and walk out the door, to my brother Satoshi, room." "I held, love in my eyes, as I look at my angle Miyako, she did the same to me."

* * *

 **The green's**

 **Butch POV**

"Kaoru and I, are in my room, playing video games. She has been, really strange lately, like turning red, whenever, I'm around her and won't look at me in the eye." "I wonder, what is wrong, with my sexy mate."

"You're, going down, Bakatsuro." she said, as her racing car, is close to the finish line.

"Like, hell, I'm going to be beaten, by a girl, not least my mate, Kano, Riku, Ravi, and my brothers will laugh at, me if they found out, that I lost to a girl." "Not, yet" I said to Kaoru.

With the last minute, Kaoru car went first and mine, was two sec late. "WHAT" I yelled, not believing, I lost. "Better, next time Katsuro" she said not looking at me.

"Kaoru, what's wrong, you're not looking, at me!" I said to her, in concert. "N-Nothing, is wrong baka" she said blushing a bit.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me, so why are you blushing." I said to her.

"Fine! You win." She said. "Is just that, whenever I'm near you, I start to blush and I might be in love you, I don't fall in love that easily, but somehow you did." She said blushing and looking at me.

"I blushes too, that she loves me as well."

"Really!" I said.

"Yea! And I'm not going to repeat myself again." She said with her tsundere voice.

"I love you too! So Kao-chan, be mine, be my girl and only mine. Even if we are mates, I'll still want you to be my girlfriend, so what do you say Kaoru." I said to her seriously.

"Yes! Katsuro I'll would love to be your girlfriend, but if you play with my feelings I'll kill you, stupid pervert prince." She said to me seriously.

"of course she was going to say that." I kiss her on the lip and she responded and kiss me back as well.

I held her waist and went to Satoshi's room. She blushes at this action.

* * *

 **The orange's**

 **Bullet POV**

"I'm in Naoki's room, me texting Maria about, how's my week been at the vampire castle."

Lately, I been thinking about Naoki a lot, he appears in my mind everytime, and I been having a heart beat, around him a lot! I think I'm in love with him now.

"Nako, minako, Minako." Naoki shouted my name and shaking me awake.

"Huh" I said looking around confusing. "you been daydreaming a lot lately, are you okay." He said, with a worry and concerns face. My heart start to beat when he looks at me.

"Yea! I'm o-okay." I said avoiding his eye. "You are not okay, you're not even looking at me ." He said sounding a little hurt.

"Do you hate me" he said to me. "No! I don't, I have a reason for that." I said to him blushing a bit.

"Then what's the reason Mina, I want to help you." He said seriously.

" I-I-I think, I'm starting to love you Naoki." I said to him blushing hard. He was shocked at first but then he smile.

"Really you do, I love you too Mina." He said also blushing.

"Yea! I started to slowly fall in love with you Naoki." I said tearing a bit and looking at him. He blushes when he saw my tearing face and lick some tears from my face.

"I love you Minako, I'm not kidding I really do love you. I love your multiple personality as well. I love you since you first came here, and I couldn't keep my eyes of you. I know we are mates, but I want you to be my girlfriend for real and forever be with me." He said seriously.

"Yes! Yes, I want to be with you naoki." I said to him, and hug him.

He returned the hug and kiss me on the lips with all his true feelings, I returned him the kiss with all my feelings as well as blushing hard.

He put his arms around my shoulder and took me out the door.

"Mina-chan, let's go to Satoshi's room." He said with love in his voice. "Okay" I said as he brings me closer to his chest.

* * *

 **The whites**

 **Bell's POV**

" I am in Mitsuo room listening to my Ipod touch, until I feel a tap on my shoulder."

The one who tap me on the shoulder is no other than the devil himself, Mitsuo.

"I don't know how he did it, but he somehow made me fall in love with him."

"What is it Mitsuo." I ask, taking out my headphone and look at him.

"I-I-I, want to tell you, that I really do love you, not because we're mate's, but I love you for real and I'm not even kidding." he said blushing, stuttering and seriously look on his face.

I blush at his serious look on his face. " I started to love you as well Mitsuo. I don't know how you did it, but I started to love you very much." I said to him blushing hard.

He hug me and bring me closer to him.

"I want you for so long to be my girl, even if we are mates, I want you to be mine forever and ever, even if you're not ready to be turn into a full blood vampire, I love you Shira-chan." He said to me, looking at me with serious in his eyes.

"I-I-I, would love to be with you, and when the timing is right, I will be a full blood vampire. I love you Mitsu-kun." I said blushing at him.

He hug me more possessing and held love and lust in his eyes.

"Let's go to Sato room." He said to me and held my waist, while going out the door.

"Okay! But why Mitsu-kun." I said confusing a bit.

"Cause last time, we were in Rai's room last time. And now we are going to, burst in his room now." He said with a grin. "Okay then." I smile at him.

This time he blushes and kiss me on the lip before going to the purple door.

* * *

 **The reds**

 **Brick POV**

"I look at my mate, who is polishing her blossom flame sword."

"I thought, she was a famous girl, who likes to do whatever she likes, but she is just like any normal girl, who likes to do things they like and love, like hanging out with friends and eating sweets."

"but Lately, she has been Acting weird around me and avoiding and won't look at me in the eyes."

"Akki, what's wrong, you've been staring out of space lately." She said to me.

"I'll be thinking, at why you have been acting weird around me. I said and saw her sight and look at me with a blush on her face.

"Well you see, Akki. I think I'm in love with you, even someone this famous would fall in love." She said with a blush on her face. I was shock, that she loves me back as well, I'll been trying to make her fall in love with me.

"Momoko, I love you, not cause your my mate, but I love you for who you are, so be my lover for now on and in the future, no one could have you but me, my Momoko." I said seriously and saw her with some tears in her eyes, as well as a blush.

" yes I like to with you forever and ever, Akki-kun." She said seriously. With that I kiss her on the lip passionately and she responds back too.

" let's go Momo-chan." I held her hand. "where?" She said.

"To Satoshi's room." I answer her. "Okay then." She replied.

I kiss her on the lip again, before heading out the door to where the purple room is.

* * *

 **The purples**

 **Blake POV**

"I stare at my mate, with love in my eyes." "She so beautiful and sexy, she's all mine, now I sound like Katsuro, Naoki and Kano now."

She is watching Television, while dancing to the song she like, I got to say, she dance like a pro. And I'm watching her dance.

"I need to tell her my true feelings, before that asshole, Shuu-mutt and Shiro- demon, come and steal my girl, I know she is a beauty, but can't they go and get some other girl, instead of mine. Even if she is my mate, I need to make her my girlfriend first."

"Um...! Satoshi, I need to tell you something." I heard Usagi said, as she play with her fingers. "So cute" I through.

"What is it little bunny." I ask her, I like her when she gets mad at that nickname. But she didn't that surprised me, but she did glare at me.

"I-I-I think, I really love you from the bottom of my heart Satoshi, but I didn't know how, you made me in love with you so quickly. " she said blushing hard. I was shock the girl I love, loves me too! Score!

"W-W-What." I said still shock.

"I said, I love you, you idiot. I started to fall for you, when I had my visions, and you were worry about me and also keeping me safe as well." She said to me blushing hard.

"I-I-I, finally wanted this day to happen, you loving me back. I love you for who you are, not as a mate, but my girlfriend and my feelings for you are real." I said to her, hugging her in my lap, she hugs me back as well. This made me very happy.

"Would you be mine Usa-chan, and be with me forever." I answer seriously to her. "Y-Y-Yes Sato-kun." She replied with a blush.

I kiss her passionately, she kiss back. We were making out for an hour, before there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it" I answer not too happy, being interpreted having alone time with his girl.

* * *

 **No one POV**

"it's us" said Katsuro, Raiden, Naoki, Mitsuo and Akki.

Satoshi, growl at them, before letting them inside.

"My girl said, she loves me." Said an excited Naoki, as he held onto Minako waist, in his lap."

"Mine did too." Said the boys, as the girls blushed.

"Now what!." Said Shirane. " hmm... don't know." Said everyone.

"Let's go to the game room." Said Raiden. "That's a great ideal, Rai-kun." Said Miyako.

Everyone went out to the game room.

"They went pass, Riku and Tatsuki door. They are on a date."

"Nect they pass, Ravi and Yukiko door, they are both asleep, before, buy awakening now, and is making out with each other."

"How cute!" Squeal Miyako. "What do you mean Miya." Said Usagi. "They are so cute and perfect for each other." She said. Everyone sweat drop at her.

"They, lastly pass Kano and Kira door. When they hear voices coming from the door."

"Ah! Stop it Kano-kun"

"No, I want you Kira-chan"

"But what if someone hear us"

"I'll take care of that, do let's continue"

They continue making out, with Kano, touching Kira body up and down.

"With that, the boys and girls can't hear anything coming from the door." They went past it.

"Oh my, are they always that bold Akki-kun" said Momoko. "Yea Momo-chan, let's give them privacy. " he said dragging her to the game room, the others following.

* * *

 **End of chapter 8**

 **Mizu: that's it for or this chapter, the next one would be a bonus chapter of this last scene of Tatsuki, Riku, Kira, Kano, Yukiko and Ravi.**

 **I might put more bonus scene later, for now it is bonus or more like chapter 8.5.**

 **see ya next time everyone.**


	11. Chapter 8 5

Chapter 8.5

 **Mizu: hi this is a bonus chapter, about the princess and cousin, if you read the last chapter you will know about it.**

 **Tatsuki: finally, some time with Riku-kun /_/**

 **Hiriku/Riku: ahh, how bold of you Tatsu-chan, I want to spent time with you too!**

 **Tatsuki: "blushing" s-shut up Riku-kun**

 **Hiriku/Riku: awww "hugs her"**

 **Hikari/Kira: stop acting like love birds, Luna, Riku-niisan**

 **Tatsuki: shut up, just cause your jealous**

 **Hikari/Kira: I am not Luna "She sulk and cross her arms"**

 **Kazano/Kano: aww how cute, my Hika "he hugs her"**

 **Yukiko: hehe, onii-san, is in loveee, with Kira-chan**

 **Kazano/Kano: "blushes"**

 **Ravi: hahah**

 **Mizu: anyway on to the extra chapter, pepps. P.S There might be some lemon, so don't read if you are bellowed 18+**

 **Chapter 8.5**

 **Hiriku/Riku and Tatsuki Room**

"I'm bored, Riku-kun" whined Tatsuki, as she finished dressing up. "What do you, want to do then Tatsu-chan" he said, sitting next to her, and kissing her face to wake her up more.

"I don't know, Riku-kun." she pouted. "How about, I'll take you on a date, Tatsuki! how do that sound! he said holding her hand.

"Really! Riku-kun, I love you" as she hug and kiss him on the lip. This action made him blush, but reasoned to the kiss.

"Of course, my lovely princess Tatsuki, i love you too" he said with a handsome smirk on his face, that made Tatsuki blush.

"Let's go, then Tatsuki-chan." he said holding her waist.

With that, they both went out the door, and went on a date, having love in their eyes.

* * *

 **Ravi and Yukiko room**

"Ravi, woke up, and saw Yukiko still asleep on his chest." He smile, at her sleeping figure, and kiss her on the cheek and lip, to wake her up.

"uhgg, good morning Ravi-Kun" she said rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful girl" he said.

"I love you, Ravi-kun and last night was the best." said a blushing Yukiko. "I love you too, Yuki, and I know." he said, kissing her. she respond back to the kiss.

They start to make out, for an hour, even if the RRBz and PPgz went past their door/room.

"Let's, take a shower together Yuki." he said as finished, the kiss and held her waist. he said to her with a smirk, as she blushes and nodded.

"He took her to the shower, and put her on his lap, as his member, went into her entrance, and massage her breast, and nibble her neck, in the water." As she moan out his name, and he moan out her name. Both of them blushing and thrusting each other.

"Uhhgg, Ravi, I-I-I W-Want Y-You to..." moan Yukiko, as Ravi change position, as he held her waist, and her legs hugging his waist, as he thrust into her, in the water.

"Y-Y-You, w-want me t-to what, Yuki" he moan as he kiss her on the lip, and thrusting in her entrance.

"ahh, go faster and harder, Ravi-kun" she moan. Didn't have to be told twice, as he thrust faster into her, and went harder and deeper into her core.

Both nearly reaching, their limits, as Ravi, cum inside of her, as she moan in pleasure. Ravi hug her and kiss her, and went for another round, throwing the use condom away and replacing a new one, for another round, of love making.

 **"Let's get them privacy guys."**

* * *

 **Kazano/Kano and Hikari/Kira Room**

"They are both, watching a movie, with kira in Kano lap, and him hugging her waist." It was peaceful and quiet, before Kano is getting bored, and start to kiss kira.

"Ahh! stop Kano-kun, not now." she said, as she pushes him away, from kissing her face. "~Don't want to~" he whine, "plus your mine, and my girl only, not Kenta or Shinji." he said possessive, with a smirk on his face, as he touches her body up and down.

"Ohh, ahh! what are you doing, kano-kun" moaned Kira. "I want to make you mine Kira-chan, and I want you now Ki-chan." smirk Kano. "B-But, what if someone see or hear us" blushes kira as she moan again. "That's all taken care of Kira-chan" he said seductively, as he use his vampire power, to make it sound poof and lock all the doors and windows.

"He laid her down on the couch, and started to strip her, as he did the same to him. Both are now in their underwear."

"Kano, kiss her on the lip, as he strip down her bra, and started to grope her, with both hands, as he continue to make out with her. They both are moaning in pleasure.

"Ahh! Kano-kun, it feels good" moan Kira. "It will be better, if i'm inside of you Kira-chan" he smirked seductively, as he french kiss her, she blushes, and kiss him back as well.

He started, to remove her pantie, as she blushes, and try to cover it, but he held her hand, from doing that.

"Don't cover it Kira-chan, you're beautiful, no matter what" he said looking her, before he start to lick her entrance, as she moan.

"Kano, start to remove his boxes, and reveal his member, she blushes and look away, as Kano chuckle at her, as he put his finger on her chin, to make her look at him, before smashing his lip on her."

"He touches his member for a bit, before placing it at her entrance." "ready Kira-chan". "hai! Kano-kun" she said with an erotic face, that made Kano blush hard, and his member harden, at that kind of face she is making."

"I can't take it anymore." he said, before he enter her, and thrust into her fast and hard, as he and her moan each other name, in sync.

"Ahh, ohhh! Kano-kun, ahh, go faster" she moan, as he kiss her, and touching her breast. "didn't need to be told twice, as he went rougher and deeper into her, as he thinks of other boys trying to steal his girl, he went harden into her, as he want to make her his forever, and he went as faster, with his vampire speed, and thrust into her." They both moaning in pleasure.

"He cums, inside of her as does she". They are both panting and sweating and he is still inside of her.

"Want another round, Hika" he said with a smirk. "sure Kaza" she smile at him. They were making out for a minutes, before they started to have a second round, with kano removing his condom, and putting a new one on."

"Ahhh,ohhh" repeating the action they just did, in different position.

 **"Let's give them privacy now"**

* * *

 **Mizu: don't take it the wrong way, i just want to add some lemon and no i am not a pervert.**

 **PPGZ &RRBZ: of course, Kano would do that, he is like Butch and Bullet, anyways.**

 **Mizu: see ya next time minna.**


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Mizu: Hey guys, I'm back, I have a lot of homework that's why, I haven't been updating, my stories, and the internet, at home has not been working well, for those two weeks. But anyway, this is going to be about the girl's begging the boys, to let them see their families, who all live in the same place, and the girl's hometown, the boy's couldn't help by their puppy eye face, also Tatsuki, Riku, Kano, Kira, Ravi and Yukiko agree as well, while the royal family, guards, maids, butlers style in the castle. While the demon and wolf kings are planing something to kidnapped the girls, plus Kira and also the one they like, who are already married and has kids.**

 **Real Intro**

 **Brick: I get to know, Bloss family, wicket, awesome!**

 **Blossom: You really don't want to know, what my family is like, Brick!**

 **Brick: come on it's not that bad Bloss.**

 **Buttercup & Bunny: mine, too, especially my little brother Shou/Ryuu, who fights all the time like rivals.**

 **Butch: NOW, I really want to meet your family Buterbabe!**

 **Buttercup: HELL NO! my father and brothers are protective of me, since I'm the only girl in the family, plus my mother always wanted me to find a boyfriend.**

 **Butch: sounds like an interesting family**

 **Blake: me too, Bun, I want to meet your family.**

 **Bunny: hmm... are you sure Blakie**

 **Blake: 100% sure "hugs her waist"**

 **Bunny: "blushing" l-let go off me**

 **Blake: no "whine blake"**

 **Bull: I want to meet your family, as well Bullet-honey**

 **Bullet: don't call me that, and whatever Bull**

 **Bull: I love you "kiss her on the lip"**

 **Boomer & Bliss: i want to see your family Bubbs/Bella**

 **Bubbles: ahahah... sure about that...**

 **Bell: our family, both live together, bubb-chan grandma, and my parents.**

 **Bubbles: my parents, are overseas working, my family and Bell-chan family, are best friends, that's why we live together.**

 **Bell: yea, they get along well, and Bubb-chan is like my sister, and my parents, think of her as a second daughter.**

 **Everyone: aww how sweet**

 **Mizu: anyway let's get this chapter started.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Ryo-kun, our daughter in laws, finally admitted, they love our son's" said Rumiko, drinking a cup of tea. "Yes, Rumi-chan, and I think our boys, love the girls, as much they love each other." said Ryosuke, sitting next to Rumiko. They are both in the main room, with the other nobles, except for the boys, girls, Tatsuki, Riku, Kira, Kano, Yukiko, and Ravi. They are in the living room.

"Yea! It became more interesting, and entertain, since the girl's came and not some loud mouth fangirls or sluts, who became the prince mate." said Namiko.

"I agree with you Nami-chan! But what are we going to do with, the demons and wolfs, when one of king is after my Nami." said Tatsuo.

"they are not, making a move at the moment, but just be aware of your surroundings, encase they try to attack us or kidnapped the girls, plus our niece Hikari-chan or Kira-chan, if they do, we'll start and come up with the plan." said Ryosuke.

"sure" said everyone.

"If they do I'll kill the demon/wolf king, for liking my Namiko/Kazumi/Mitsuki." said a piss off Tatsuo/Kazuki/Kazuhiro.

In The Living Room

The girl's are sitting in their boyfriend's lap, and the said boyfriend's are hugging, the girl's waist, from behind, sitting on the couches.

"Ne, Rai-Kun can I please see my grandma please" said Miyako, looking at Raiden with a puppy dog face, which made him blush."

"B-B-But, you'll be in danger" stutter Raiden, with a blush on his face. Miyako pouted, made him blush even harder than before.

"Us too, we want to see our family, as well" said the girls, also with puppy dog eye's, well for Kaoru case, she just pout a little. The boys blush at this, and has no choice but to agree, to this. Tatsuki, Kira, Yukiko, Riku, Kano, and Ravi, just laugh at the boys form, and they were amused as well.

"were coming too" they said

"Yay, thank you" said the girls, as they hug the boys and kiss them on the cheek. The boys, are blushing as the girls, thank them.

* * *

 **Back To The Main Room With The Parents**

"Mother, Father, Momo-chan and the other girls, want to see their parents, so if is okay with you, can we go with them, to protected the girls from enemies from attacking." said Akki, holding Momoko's hand.

"Sure son, just be careful, on your way there, and you boys have to be full on guard, you too Riku, Ravi and Kano." said Ryosuke.

"If, we have time, we could've visit, your family girls and get to meet them as well, they are probably as fun as you girls, but I'm afraid we have a lot of council work to do, also our work as well." said Rumiko with a smile.

"So go and have fun kids" said Mitsuki.

"We, will" said the boys, Tatsuki, Riku, Kira, Kano, Yukiko and Ravi.

"Hiriku, I want you to protect the princess and your sister, don't let anything happen to them, okay" said Kazuki.

"You got it, father, I won't let anything happen to my Tatsu-chan and imouto-chan" said Riku.

"That's my son" said Kazuki.

"You, too, Kano-chan, protect our Hikari-chan" said Kazumi, with a smile.

"Hai! Aunty Kazumi, I will protect Kira-chan and Yukiko safe, as well father, mother." said Kano, holding Kira hand.

"That's our son." said Kazuhiro and Mitsuki, both with a smile.

"Don't worry, mum, dad, aunty Mitsuki, uncle Kazuhiro, I'll keep Yuki-chan, safe" said Ravi, with a grin, holding Yukiko hand.

"Bye, Kana-chan" said Miyako.

"See, ya Renji" said Kaoru

"see ya later, Miyu-chan, Hiro" said both Usagi and Minako.

"catch you later, Hinako, Haruto" said Shirane.

"bye Emiko-chan, Shinji" said Momoko.

"see ya, Shin, Aoi" said the girls.

"bye girls, have fun you too boys! be safe" said everyone.

"So, who's family, are we going to meet first" said Ravi, to the girl's. "All of our family all live in the same village" said Kaoru. "We all separate, is to earn money and find jobs, so our family, doesn't need to worry about us." said Minako. "Yea, and that's how I met, Usa-chan, and how we became famous." said Momoko.

"You girls really love your family huh! Not only that, but to earn money for your family as well, you sure are different from all the other girls/sluts we met, who only cares about themselves, and not other people." said Riku

"Where are they, girls, the place you all live in" said Kira, licking a lollipop, from who knows where she got it from, of course she got it from Momoko.

"They all live in the Ice Rose Village, where all our family live close by, each other, and everyone there know us, plus this village is made out of ice rose everywhere." said Usagi.

"Hearing that, it sounds, really beautiful" said Mitsuo.

* * *

 **Ice Rose Village**

"We are here" said Shirane.

The boys, plus Tatsuki, Kira, Yukiko, Riku, Kano and Ravi, look at the Village at awe. Everywhere is made out of ice and crystal, even the shops, they are walking on top of the water ground, it has roses and water fountains.

"Wow" said everyone.

"Momoko-chan" you're back said a lady in her 30's.

"Miyako, Shirane" your family will be please, that you are back, said a guy in his 20's.

"Minako-sama, your back" said some kids.

"Usa-nee chan, welcome back" said some young children.

"Kaoru" welcome back, let's play some soccer later, said some girls and boys.

The girls, just smile at them, they did the same. While they are walking, everyone welcome them back, and cheer for them as well. The vampires are shocked at, how popular they are, it's like they are some kind of celebrate.

"wow, girls it's like you some kind of famous, celebrate." said Kano. "Yea, we get that all the time." said the girls.

"Let's call our family, and met at Miyako's and Shirane's house." said Minako. "Great idea, Mina-chan, we don't have to go to each other house separately" said Usagi.

While the girls are calling their families, the boys heard their girls name, and they are quite famous here, also having fanboys, which made the boys jealous and possessive.

"Ahaah, Miyako-sama/chan/san/chi your back"

"Momoko/sama/chan/hime please fight me"

"Kaoru/sama/chan you look so cool"

"Minako/sama/chan/koi date me"

"Shirane/sama/hime/chan marry me"

"Usagi/sama/chan/chi/hime go out with me"

"We call our family, and they all said they will meet us there" said the girls. "What are we waiting for let's go" said an impatient Katsuro, he said walking to somewhere. "Ahem, do you know where you are going, bakatsuro" said Kaoru, with a deadpan eye, not amused at all. "I-I-I know where it is" he said stuttering. "Oh, really, where prince baka" tease Kano. "Shut up, it's not you know where it is also, Bakano" he counter back. They both glare at each other.

"Let's just go, and ignore these two idiots" said Tatsuki. "You said it" said everyone, as they walk away from the arguing two idiots.

"Hey, where is everyone" said both of them. "It's all your fault, that we are lost." they said again. They glare at each other again.

" ~hey handsome are you lost~" said some sluts.

The boys were disgusted, and want to get out of here and met up with the others, and also to be with their girls Kaoru/Kira.

"No they are with me" said a girl, in her teens, as she gave the boys, that she is helping them out.

"Yea right" said the sluts. "Get out of here" she said pulling her twin swords at them, that made them in fear, and ran away.

"thanks for helping" said both Katsuro and Kano. "No problem, you're with Momo-senpai, and them right" said the girl. "Yea, how you know" said a confuse Kano. "We saw you before, plus Momo-senpai, is my idol, she taught me how to fight." she said. "What do you mean by we" said Katsuro. "Me and boyfriend Haru" she said. He came next to her. "We'll take you to your friends and brothers" he said.

"Finally took you long enough" said Akki as they wait for the two.

"Sorry-sorry" they said. "Thanks for taking them here Yuko, Haru, and it's good to see you again" said Momoko. "Us too, Momo-senpai, see ya later." they said as they left the group, holding hands.

"We are here" said Miyako.

Everyone, except for Miyako and Shirane, were shocked at how elegant, and beautiful the mansion was. It is a gold mansion, with pretty silver roses, all around the gate and outside of the mansion. The garden is made out of water rose and silver luna rose as well.

"W-w-wow" said everyone.

"You didn't tell me your were this reach Miya/Shira" said both Raiden and Mitsuo. "You never ask" they said. Which made everyone laugh at the two boys.

They all walk inside, and look at it, it is also so elegant inside as well.

"you must be Miya-chan and Shira-chan friends, please come in" said Miyako's grandma.

" Lets introduce our self, to our daughters boyfriends and friends, or our son in laws" said Shirane's mother. "Okay" said everyone.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Miyako grandma Kiyoko." "Hey, I'm Shirane's oka-san (mother), Yuki" said a woman, in her 30's, she has teal hair and white eyes. "Yo, I'm Shirane otou-san (father), Yuma, said a man in his 30's also, he has silver hair and red eyes.

Yuki Nakatomi- Shirane mother

Yuma Nakatomi- Shirane father

"We live with Kiyoko, cause our childhood friend, who is Miyako's parents, ask us to, keep an eye on them, since they are overseas, so that's why we live with each other." said Yuma.

"But, they could at least, come home for a bit, we only talk on the phone, and I only receive presents from, both of them" said a pouting Miyako.

"Miya-chan, I know Kimiko, and Takeshi, miss you too Miyako, and they love as much as we do." said Kiyoko. "Hai, Obaa-chan" she said.

"Aww, Miyako-chan, even if they are not home often, they still care for your safety" said Raiden. "I agree, with this young man, who is he Miya-chan" said Kiyoko. "H-H-He is my boyfriend Raiden." said Miyako, stuttering and blushing at the same time, which made Raiden smirk and through how cute she is.

"Hmm...He is quite good looking, and I feel like he is not really human, but if you're happy than I am too, Miya-chan." said Kiyoko. "Us too Miyako-chan" said both Yuma and Yuki.

"How do you know, I'm not human and so are my brothers, sister, Riku, Kira, Kano, Yukiko and Ravi." said a shock and widen eye Raiden, and so are the others who also are in shock.

"Oh, dear me! I can sense anything, bad or good, including humans or not. Let me guess your vampires right." said Kiyoko smiling, at him. "Y-Y-Yea" stuttered Raiden. "Don't worry we are not that kind, of people, who would hunt vampire or think of them as a monster." she said with a smile.

"Kiyoko's right" said Yuki. The other family's agree as well.

"Now, I know where Miyako, got her personality from" said Yukiko. "Yea" said everyone looking from Kiyoko to Miyako.

"Anyway, we don't mind, you dating our daughter, and Miya-chan, but if you hurt them, we won't forgive you, even if you are vampires." said Yuma seriously. "You got it, uncle, we will never, hurt the girls we love." said both Raiden and Mitsuo seriously. "That's good to hear" said everyone.

"Moving on, I'm Kaoru's otou-san, Tokio Matsubara." Said a man about in his 3o's, he has brown hair, and green eyes. "Hey, everyone, I'm Mitsuko Matsubara, Kao-chan okaa-chan." Said, a woman also in her 30's, she has green hair and green eyes. "Sup, I'm Kao's older brother, Dai" said a boy, about 20 old, he has green hair and green eyes. "Yo, I'm Ru's younger brother, Shou" said a boy, around about 15-16 year old, he has green hair and green eyes.

Tokio Matsubara - father of Kaoru

Mitsuko Matsubara - mother of Kaoru

Dai Matsubara- Kaoru 20 year old brother

Shou Matsubara - Kaoru 15 year old brother

"So tell, me who's Kao'chan, boyfriend' said an excited Mitsuko. Everyone just sweatdrop at her. "She, acts like our mother" said the boys, just thinking of a Deja Vu moment.

"MUM" yelled an embarrassed Kaoru.

"I'm Kaoru's boyfriend, Katsuro, madam" he said to her. "My, my aren't, you handsome. Kao-chan, you sure found a great one, please don't hurt our only daughter, even if she acts tough, she still has some fragile in her, so don't hurt her, Katsuro-san." said Mitsuko. "You,can count on it, Mitsuko-san, I love her to much, to hurt her." he said seriously. "Call, me Okaa-san, Katsuro-san, we approval of you, being our daughter boyfriend and our future son in law.

"Mum, why..." said Kaoru. "I want grand kids, of course" she said. Kaoru just blushes.

"Hang on, what do you mean as we.." said Katsuro confused. "As we I mean, me and Toki" she said. "D-Dad really" Kaoru said in shock.

"Hehe, he is different from all the guys, you have come to like, and he is perfect for you, as well, and you pass, the test, take care of our kao-chan, Katsuro." he said seriously to him. "Of course" said Katsuro. "Call me, otou-san, Katsuro." said Toki. "Not you too, dad" scream Kaoru. "Hahah" laugh everyone in the room.

"If you hurt, Kao, I'll beat you up." said Dai threaten. "Me too, don't hurt Ru" said a serious Shou. "I will never do that" said Katsuro. "If he do, we will beat some sense into him." said his brothers. "like I would, do that" he said to his brothers. "we know" said his brothers.

"The world is ending, that Shou-baka, can be this nice." smirk Ryuu. "I can be nice, when I want to, unlike you, Ryuu-aho" he counter back to him, glaring as well.

"Who, are you calling aho/baka" they said in sync. Everyone watch them in amusement.

"Uggg, stop it Ryuu" said Usagi, holding her otouto back. "You too Shou" said Kaoru, holding her otouto back as well, from fighting each other.

"Hmm.. that look like an interesting fight" through the vampires.

"Sorry, for our son behavior, everyone." said Usagi mother. "Our son too" said Tokio. "that's fine, it is more entertain and fun now." said everyone.

"Moving on, hey I'm Usa-chan, father Izumi." said a man, with black hair and purple eyes. "Hello, I'm Usa-Usa mother, Haruka" said a woman, with brown hair and red eyes. "hi, I'm Usagi-chan, onee-chan, Satomi" said a girl, around 20 old, she has brown hair, purple eyes. "I guess, you already know me, after that fight, I'll introduce me again, I'm Sa-chan otouto, Ryuu" said a boy around 15 year old, he has brown hair and purple eyes.

Izumi Kaneko - Usagi father

Haruka Kaneko - Usagi mother

Satomi Kaneko - Usagi 20 year older sister

Ryuu Kaneko - Usagi 15 year old younger brother

"I'm also, Dai's rival/best friend, and I'm so better than him." said Satomi. "I will hurt you if you hurt our Usa-chan feelings" she said seriously. "I will to if you hurt Sa-chan" said Ryuu.

"We approval, you for dating our daughter" said Izumi and Haruka.

"You got it Mrs Kaneko and Mr Kaneko, I won't hurt your daughter, since I love her so much" said Satoshi. "He isn't kidding about, loving Usagi, I always walk past his room, and found him looking at pictures of Usagi, he even sleep talk as well." said Tatsuki. Satoshi, blushes a bit, of being found out. "TATSUKI" yelled an embarrassed Satoshi. Everyone laugh at him. Satoshi glare, at everyone, holding hands with Usagi.

"just call us mum/dad" said Izumi and Haruka. "mother/father" scream Usagi. Her parents just stick there tongue out and laugh a bit. That made everyone laugh.

"Hi, my name is Daiki Okizaki, Mina-chan, otou-san." said a man with red hair and orange eyes. "Howdy, everyone I'm Mina-chan okaa-san, Hazel Okizaki" said a woman with, black hair and gold eyes. "Hey, my future nii-chan, I'm Natsumi, I'm Mi-chan imouto." said a girl about 15 year old, with black hair and orange eyes.

Daiki Okizaki - Minako father

Hazel Okizaki - Minako mother

Natsumi Okizaki - Minako, 15 year old little sister

"We are okay, with you being our daughter boyfriend, simple is because, you can accept our Mina-chan multiple split personality, without calling her crazy, unlike most guys she been with" said Daiki and Hazel.

"Thank you" said Naoki. "Call us mum/dad" said her parents. "Okaa-san, Otou-san" yelled Minako. Her parents just grin at her as well as Naoki. He just chuckle at her and kiss her cheek, and she just blushes and scowl at him. This made all the girls squeal and all the boys smirk at his bold, move.

"Hey, I'm Momo-chan father, Hachizou Akatsutsumi" said a man with brown hair and red eyes. "Hey, ya, I'm Mo-chan mother, Kakiko Akatsutsumi" said a woman with orange hair and eyes. "Hey everyone, I'm Momo-nee, imouto Kuriko" said a girl about 15 year old, she has orange hair and eyes, also best friends with Natsumi.

Hachizou Akatsutsumi - Momoko father

Kakiko Akatsutsumi - mother of Momoko

Kuriko Akatsutsumi - Momoko 15 year old little sister

"Nii-san, please don't hurt, Momo-nee, I know she is strong, but she is like every, normal girl, who has dreams, even if she doesn't act like one. said Kuriko.

"Kuri-chan, well said, you grown up, my darling" said Kakiko. "What Kaki-chan said, I'm proud of you Kuriko" said Hachizou.

"Well said, Kuri-chan" said Shou.

"T-Thanks S-Shou-kun" said Kuriko blushing. Everyone in the room, smirk at this, Momoko, Natsumi and Ryuu, smirk with knowing looks.

"Don't worry, Kuriko, Mr and Mrs Akatsutsumi, I will never be those, kind of low life of people, who likes to cheat on other girls, and so are my family and cousins, they hate those kind of low life people as well." Said Akki, with seriousness in his eyes. While holding hands with Momoko.

"That's good to hear" said everyone.

"At less, you are not like their ex's if an asshole, who likes to cheat on girls." Said Dai and Satomi, all piss of, for hurting their sister.

"We want to rip them apart" said the boys piss off, as well as the cousins and sister.

"We like you already" said the girl's siblings.

"We miss you,

Okaa-san/Otou-san/Onii-chan/Onee-chan/Otouto/Imouto/Obaa-chan" said the girls, hugging their families.

Everyone smile at this scene.

"We got to go, everyone , we see you next time." Said the girls. "We got it girls, see ya next time boys and girls" said the families .

* * *

 **In another place**

"When do we start the plan,king Zero" said Ayato. "Soon, patient Ayato, you will have your Momoko soon, as well as you boys." Said Zero.

 **In the underworld**

"When are going to start the plan, King Akama" said Yuki.

"Really, soon, Yuki and you'll have your Minako as well the boys with your girls" said Akama

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **RRBZ: ha, your girl's family approval of us together.**

 **PPGZ: I can't believe it either**

 **Mizu: enough about that, please common, and vote. See ya next time, and find out the moves of the wolf and demon kings.**

 **You can see the pictures here link :** **326162374-vampire-mate%27s-chapter-9**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Mizu: hey guys I'm back**

 **PPGZ: what's going to happen now Mizu**

 **Mizu: secret**

 **RRBZ: we want to know**

 **Mizu: on to the story**

 **RRBZ &PPGZ: hey it's not fair. **

**Bull: let's tickle her out for answer**

 **RRBZ: agree**

 **Mizu: ahh, so on to the story every one, I have to go, I'm being chased by them, so on to the story.**

 **Butch: get her**

 **Mizu: peace out**

 **Chapter 10**

The boys, Tatsuki and their cousins,are having a meeting. Leaving the girls to each other. Usagi,has been having bad vision these past days,and only the girls, Tatsuki, Kira, and Yukiko knows about it. Not even her mate, Satoshi knows. Since she hide it, but he has a feeling that she is hiding something from him, but would question her later, after the Meeting.

But what they don't know, is that, the demons and Wolves are starting the plan now. When the girls are alone,to kidnapped then, and kidnapped Kira separately, since Kenta (wolf) and Shinji (demon) like her,and it would be a good use,to start war against the Vampires.

"Ahhhh" shouted Usagi holding her head in pain, sweating real hard. As the girls went and make her feel better.

"It's going to be okay, Usa, we are here for you." Said Momoko rubbing her back, as the pain stop.

Suddenly,the lights went out, and there is sleeping gas, as the girls so fainted, and got carry, by some mysterious people, that is not the boys. The boys felt, a bad feeling, like their mate is in danger.

"I got a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen. " thought the boys. Who is still in the meeting.

"Ahhhh" yell the girls. As they felt unconscious. Before they faint, their last thought is "save us boys."

The boy's face became a bit worry, at what happened to the girls.

"Momoko, Kaoru, Minako." Yelled Aoi, coming in as she sense someone, try to kidnapped the girls, and she almost faint of the sleeping gas,but cover her nose from smelling it.

"Minako, Shirane, Usagi." Said Shin, also coming in, and sensing danger, and saw the girls gone, and only leaving notes on the ground.

The maids and butlers are not here, since they went out to shop for things for dinner.

"S-S-Shin-kun, what are we going to do." She said, as all the guards came towards them, in worry as they found the girls gone with the scream.

"Don't panic, Aoi-chan, first find anything, on the area as to the kidnappers, left behind,before reporting to the king and queen." He said to the guards as they agree and look around.

"I am going to be worry,at what the boys going to act like,when their mates are gone. Are they going to be in their vampire demon mode." She said,as he hug her worry.

"Yea I think so too!" He said.

"Kyahh." They heard a scream coming for Kira, on the other side.

"Don't tell me..." She said, in worry for Kira as well.

"Yea" he said, also worry.

"Guards, some of you go and cheek on Hikari, for clues and some of you stay here, while we report to the king and queen." He said as they nodded.

Before the scream happened.

As the meeting ended, Kira went to go and get some food, as Kano wanted to go with said she will be fine, if only Kano be more stubborn and go with her, before she get kidnapped.

"Don't worry, Kano-kun, I will be fine. " she said. "If you say so, come back soon. " he said kissing her, before letting her go. She went and find food.

Unknown to her, some mysterious people are following her, as she is alone now. And tell them to go and attack now.

"Go behind her, and knocked her, out without her finding out. "

They went behind her, as she turn around sensing someone behind her. She scream, and they knock her out and carry her, like they did with the girls, and left the note there.

"K-Kano-kun" was her last thought, before blacking out.

"Kira-chan, I hope you are okay." He through running to where she is.

Kano sensing his mate in danger, and went where she is, and found out, she was gone, and only her star bracelets, he gave her was on the floor as well the note. The guards came and see, that she also has been kidnapped.

"Noo, Kira-chan" he shouted with tears in his eyes, grab the note, and bracelet, and went to the king and queen, to report that Kira is kidnapped,with the guards following him.

He has demon aura around him, as he went to the king and queen room.

Aoi and Shin, look ashamed of themselves,for not being strong enough to save the girls and Kira. As they walk to the king and queen room. The prince's, Tatsuki, Riku, Ravi, Yukiko, and the nobles are there as well.

"King Ryosuke, Queen Rumiko, we have bad news, and is ashamed of ourselves for not being strong enough to save them." Said Aoi and Shin, kneeling in front of them.

This confused, them, saving who. They ask them to continue.

"The girls were kidnapped,by some unknown people, and left some notes here, for the boys." They said.

Everyone was silent, shock, and couldn't move. The boys especially, their mate's was taken, by some asshole, they began to let their evil aura out, to who kidnapped their mates. Right at that moment, Kano burst in. And kneel in front of Kira's parents saying how he was too late to save her " please forgive me, Kazuki, Kazumi, I couldn't save her in time, Kira! Kira was kidnapped." He said, with an evil aura as well.

Akki has red demon aura, blue for Raiden, green for Katsuro, purple for Satoshi, white for Mitsuo, Orange for Naoki, and navy blue for Kano.

Her parents, saying he did his best, and they will do whatever it takes, to take them back.

This shock everyone, not only the girls but Kira as well. This mean war, but first they have to save them, before starting war.

"Did you find, any clues they left behind,from kidnapped, my sister Kano." Said Riku piss off. Tatsuki is too, even if they fight and argue a lot, she thinks of her as a sister.

He nodded, and show him a note, like the boys but to himself.

"What do these notes, say sons, Kano, read them out loud." Said Ryosuke calmly, but if you look closer he look piss as hell.

Everyone is angry and piss as well. They do anything to have them back.

"I'll go first then" said Kano reading his first.

 _ **To kazano/Kano, Hayashi**_

 _ **If you are reading this. It means I kidnapped your mate. That we always wanted as ours. But you stolen her away from us. We declared war against you,if you can save her in time. We waiting at how much you love her, so disappointed us okay. We are in the abandoned mansion.**_

 _ **From Kenta, and Shinji**_

"Those bastards, shouldn't known, it was them, to kidnapped my Kira." He said glaring at his note.

"They will pay" said Riku.

"Thousands time worse" said Tatsuki.

 _ **To Satoshi Takahashi**_

 _ **I have your mate here, want her back, come to the abandon mansion, with your brothers and Kano, if you can save them in time, that is.**_

 _ **From Shuu and Shiro**_

"Those bitches" he yell piss off.

Same with his brothers, similar to his note, but with other wolf or demon kidnapped names their note.

"We are going to save them, even if you say no, we don't give a damn, about the council." Said a evil demon Vampires inside the boys and Kano.

"Okay and bring them back safe, we are going to war after this." Said Rumiko.

They nodded, and went to save their mates,with evil auras still around them.

"Tatsuki, Yukiko, Ravi, Riku, find any clues they left behind, so we can report to the council, to start war, against the mutts and demons." Said Ryosuke, as soon as the boys and Kano left.

"Okay" they said.

"We are going to prepare for the war. " said Rumiko to the nobles as they said yes.

"Ugh, where am, I ." Said Momoko, who woke up finding the girls and Kira there.

"Don't know" they said.

But one thing for sure, they are going to get the shitbout of here. The girls use their weapons to open this cage, but doesn't even work, it's like it's power poof, no matter what they do, it still won't work.

"Ahhhh, what the hell is with this cage." Said a frustrated Minako.

"Let me try with my powers to see if it works." Said Kira.

She try to use some light to melt, the cage, it work, they cheer, but the cage went back to the way it is before. Which made them sowl at the cage.

"Let's try breaking it with strength." Said Karou, as she try to break it, but got shocked with electricity, from touching it.

"Kaoru/Kao/Kao-rin. " yell the girls worry.

"Are you okay, Kaoru-chan. " said Miyako helping her up.

"Yea, this is some kind, cage " she said.

"Let me help you. " said Usagi, who is healing her.

"Thanks Usa. ". Said Kaoru. "No problem." She said.

"We have to wait for the guys to safe us huh." Said the girls.

"We can't just nothing, there might a way to break it. " said Shirane.

"Shira, is right, let's do our best to break it." Said Minako.

"You're right. " said the girls. Trying everything to break this cage.

The boys are nearly there. They saw the sign of the abandoned mansion. They have to fight some Wolves and demons on the way.

"Your plan is working,once they safe the girls, the war will start, is that also part of your plan, Akama."

"Yes! Zero, we have to be patient and see how will they handle this, if they care and love the girls so much."

"Hehehe! There are so much trap and illusion there will they make it there in time to save the girls, Aka"

"Hahaha! We just have to wait and see, but for now we have a good show to watch"

"I guess you're right."

The boys got in, the mansion, after beating so much enemy's, there stood a evil crow and wolf. The boys summon their familiar bats and start to fight with the crow and wolf.

The boys pass the illusion part and went down the storage room, and found the girls, in the cage.

"Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako/Usagi/Shirane/Minako/Hikari." Yelled Akki/Katsuro/Raiden/Satoshi/Mitsuo/Kazano.

But before they can save them, some more Wolves and demons came to stop them, who are guarding them, from escaping.

"I'm afraid you can't touch, cuties yet." Said some Wolves and demons, the strongest ones. The boys growl at them, as they smirk at the boys.

As they prepare for the fight. To save their mates.

"We'll save you for sure." Said the boys in the girl's mind.

"We believe in you" said the girls in their minds, using mind telepathy.

 **ENd of chapter**

 **Mizu: so find out what happens next peace out guys.**

 **Kano: how dare they try, to take my Kira, away from me. "Glaring at the wolfs and demons. " who smirk at him.**

 **Blake: no one shall take my Bunny. "Hugging her from his lap. "**

 **Bunny: no need to be that possessive of me Blake. "He pouted"**

 **Butch: Buttercup is only mine. "He kiss her"**

 **Buttercup: s-stop B-Butch**

 **Blossom & Bullet: haha, typically Butch. **

**Brick & Bull: now what! "Kiss Blossom and Bullet on the lip. "**

 **Bell & Bubbles: who's laughing now! **

**Bliss & Boomer: "made out with them." They blush bright red. **

**Kira: you we're saying. "She smirk at them. "**

 **Kano:" kiss her"**

 **Mizu: find out , how will the boys save the girls in time.**

 **PPNK &RRCK: when is it our show time, Mizu-chan. **

**Mizu: you will see.**

 **RRCK: let's get answer out of her now.**

 **Mizu: ahhh, got to go, the second time chase.**

 **PPNK: we want to join in too.**

 **Mizu: ahh, a little quick info, the RRHT(rowdyright boys) are in this as well, but demons, who wants the girls back. See ya. I don't have time, since I'm being chase here, for answers.**

 **Blaze:look there she is.**

 **Brat: after her.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Mizu: we have some review from lily zamir, she has some dares for us so here it is.**

 **lily zamir: To make the boys jealous, I dare the ppgz to kiss the rights for an hour and the rrbz to kiss the punks it has to be for an hour MUHAHAHA! im sooo evil**

 **"I'm doing the boys a favour. The dare is for the rrbz to beat up the rights till they pass out. Your welcome."**

 **Mizu: That's what she said.**

 **PPGZ &RRBZZ: HELL NOOO, I DON'T WANT TOO, MIZUU**

 **Mizu: just get it over with. The PPNK and Rights came in, the punks looks disgust, while the rights smirk at the boys. as they glare at them. The Rocks came in after, and tried to hurt the boys and Rights , but Tatsuki, Riku, Kira, Kano, Yukiko, and Ravi, stop them before they could go and beat them up.**

 **The PPGZ and Rights, kiss for an hour, as they, try to not kiss them back. But the rights, keep asking the girls to kiss back. The boys and Rocks look piss as hell,seeing their girlfriends/sisters kissing some boys they don't punks and ruffs did the same, and hate this as well. The Rocks wants to murder,the boys,for kissing their girlfriends,but got held back.**

 **while everyone is trying to stop the rocks for murdering the ruffs and rights. For kissing their girlfriends and little sisters.**

 **Mizu: okay, the ruffs can beat the rights till they pass out.**

 **as the everyone went to clean their breathers and came back.**

 **Ruffs: YESSSSSSS**

 **Rights: NOOOOOOO**

 **the ruffs beat them up until they pass out**

* * *

 **Real Intro**

 **Mizu: hi,let's find out what would to the girls,can they break the cage and can the boys safe them,after they beat the Wolves and demons.**

 **RRBZ &Kano: we will beat them up, if they hurt our mates. "Holding the PPGZ&Kira on their lap"**

 **PPGZ &Kira: "blushes"**

 **Yukiro: "hug Mizu from behind"**

 **Mizu: ahhhh, what the fuck, Yukiro what were you doing, and how did you come in anyway. "Annoyed"**

 **Yukiro: ehehe, I follow you, without you Looking, and I came here to see my girlfriend Mizuka-chan. "Pouted"**

 **Mizu: "blushes" so you basically, stalked me huh.**

 **Yukiro: of course not, I want to find out, what secrets my girlfriend,is hiding from me to find out. "Kiss her on the lip"**

 **Mizu: "blushing" Y-Yuki-kun.**

 **PPNK: oh who this "smirks at Mizu"**

 **Mizu: "realize what they are doing,and try to stop them"**

 **PPGZ, RRBZ, RRCK: "stop her from doing so"**

 **Yuki: oh im her boyfriend and childhood friend Yukiro, pleasure to meet you.**

 **Everyone: you didn't tell us this Mizu-chan**

 **Mizu:ahhhh onto the story now**

 **Everyone &Yuki: enjoying to tease her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Last time:**_

 _ **The boys got in, the mansion, after beating so much enemy's, there stood a evil crow and wolf. The boys summon their familiar bats and start to fight with the crow and wolf.**_

 _ **The boys pass the illusion part and went down the storage room, and found the girls, in the cage.**_

 _ **"Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako/Usagi/Shirane/Minako/Hikari." Yelled Akki/Katsuro/Raiden/Satoshi/Mitsuo/Kazano.**_

 _ **But before they can save them, some more Wolves and demons came to stop them, who are guarding them, from escaping.**_

 _ **"I'm afraid you can't touch, cuties yet." Said some Wolves and demons, the strongest ones. The boys growl at them, as they smirk at the boys.**_

 _ **As they prepare for the fight. To save their mates.**_

 _ **"We'll save you for sure." Said the boys in the girl's mind.**_

 _ **"We believe in you" said the girls in their minds, using mind telepathy.**_

 _ **Now**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **To the wolfs with the Boys and Kano**

"Out of the way" yell the boys with demon aura.

"Or we will make you." Said Kano, also with a demon aura.

"Hump,like you can." Said some Wolf's with cocky smiles,which made their auras larger.

"You're going to pay." Said the boys with evil auras. As the Wolves and demons charge at the boys and they did the same.

 **While they are fighting the girls, are still trying to break out of the cage.**

"I guess we have to use it Shirane, it's the only way to break it." Said Miyako.

"Yea I guess so." Said Shirane.

"Use what?" Said the girls confused.

"The empress eye, or do you have something different to break this cage." Said Shirane.

"I think I might do." Said Kira.

"That is..."said the girls.

"I can light it up with my gold light power, and Momoko can give me some of flame to me, as well as Shirane, she can give me the silver light power, with Minako summon her spirits, and Usagi summon some elements poison rose with it too, and then Kaoru and Miyako do the final blow, to finish the cage off." Said Kira seriously.

"That could work." Said the girls.

 _"Kano-kun, I think we have a way out of the cage, so tell the boys we will be fine."_

 _"That's good to hear, Kira-chan, I miss you already."_

Hikaru summon a bright golden lights, as Momoko use her sword, as some flames came towards the bright light, and Shirane use her empress eye and brought out her magic book, and summon some silver moon light towards the flame and light, so it mix together, Minako summon some spirits animals, and Usagi mumble some words that all the rose petals become elements and poison, it went to the mix of shiny flame lights, surrounding it going round and round. Kaoru and Miyako are getting ready to finish the final blow, with their weapons and summons ready.

"Tell the boys to get out of the way"

 _"Okay Kira-chan"_

She threw the giant mix lights with flames, spirits and poison petals to the cage, as Usagi held a protect shield to cover the girls from the poison.

 **"Boom"**

 **"Voom"**

The cage exploded and melted at the same time.

They got out of the cage as Miyako and Kaoru, made the Wolves and demons, who were guarding the cage felt unconscious. With their powers.

Back with the boys before the explosion happen.

* * *

 **Kazano/Kano POV**

Me and the boys are fighting the Wolves and demons. They are pretty strong, and can weaken some of my cousin's and my power, but either way we won't give up, until our girls are safe.

I use my water/wave powers to weaken some of the Wolves and Demons, that is not good with the ones are good, will be weaken by my cousin's power.

Suddenly I hear my Kira, in my mind saying she found a way to escape the cage and to tell my cousin's about it. I felt relief, I knew my Kira-chan was smart, but is out of my surprise. She and the king got along well, with their planning and stuff like that, but can also be bold and blunt about it, but so can be her twin Riku as well. No wonder they are twins they think alike as well.

 _"Guys, the girls is safe and Kira got a plan to help them escape."_ I tell the boys in my mind while fighting.

 _"That's good to hear , so let's kicks some serious demon ass now."_ Said Butch in his Mind.

 _"And not to mention Wolf's as well."_ Said Raiden in his mind.

 _"I should of got my chainsaw and hammer with me, so I can see their terrified face."_ Said Satoshi with an insane grin on his face. That made me and the cousins sweatdrop and a little about him. The last time he did it, made our parents to teach him manners.

 _"Let's continue now and don't listen to Satoshi insane thoughts."_ Said Naoki and Mitsuki at the same time.

"Hey" yell Satoshi, everyone except me and his brothers were, looking at him in a weird way. As he glare at me and his brothers, as we are trying hard not to laugh.

We went back to fighting the demons and Wolf's, there are likely to be 7 enemy's left, which they are the strongest ones, as the others got killed.

I heard Kira-chan,calling for me and the boys to get out of the way. I look at the boys, as they got what I was thinking. We jump out the way into a safer place. As the enemy look at us, why we did that, as they thought that we gave up.

 **"Boom"**

As the exploding, kill the last 7 enemy's.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The girls came out unharmed, but with little scratches. The boys carry their mates bride style, back to the kingdom , as the girls ask the boys to let them down, as they could walk just fine.

"I'll let you know, Bakatsuro, I can walk just fine, so Let me down this instance, or I'll beat you up." Said a piss off Kaoru, glaring at her green vampire prince boyfriend.

He just laugh, and ignore what she just said.

They reach back to the kingdom, as Ravi, Tatsuki, Riku, and Yukiko, inform at how it go with the council. They also hug the girls and Hikari, for being shaft and sound.

"The council,agree to let us have a war, now, so we got only a month of training time." Said Tatsuki.

"So that means, we need the shadow king, back now" said Rumiko.

 _"Shadow king, who's that"_ through everyone except for the king, Queen, Maids, Butlers, Guards, and Noble parents.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Mizu: find out next time, of who is the Shadow king, is and how the training will come to be. What are the Wolves and demons planning now.**

 **Yukiro: come on give them a clue, Mizuka-chan, they will kill me if you won't. "Kissing and hugging her"**

 **Mizu: no way**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: pleaseee…**

 **Mizu: ah noo…, catch you later guys , see ya next time. She runs off as Yukiro carry her running off, to escape from the puffs, ruffs, punks and Rocks, to spill for more information about the next chapter. Who do you think the shadow king is. Find out next time. Plus Mizu and Yuki are my ocs, incase you didn't realize it.**

* * *

 **Here is what Mizu and Yuki looks like.**

 **Mizu= means water.**

 **Yuki=means snow**

 **If you don't know what it means.**

 **Mizuka/Mizu**

She has teal blue hair, in a twin tail, with aqua blue eyes. She almost looks like Miku. She is the same age as the puffs and ruffs.

 **Yukiro/Yuki**

He is Mizu childhood friend slash boyfriend. He has silver white hair and gold eyes. He is the same age as the boys and girls.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Mizu: hey I'm back, sorry for not updating for so long.**

 **Yuki: she was being lazy 😜**

 **Mizu: YUKI 💢**

 **Yuki: I know you love me💜**

 **Mizu: "blushes "**

 **Puffs/ruffs/punks/Rocks: hahaha 😁**

 **Mizu: anyways, please welcome the shadow king, Ryo.**

 **Last time:**

 **The girls came out unharmed, but with little scratches. The boys carry their mates bride style, back to the kingdom , as the girls ask the boys to let them down, as they could walk just fine.**

 **"I'll let you know, Bakatsuro, I can walk just fine, so Let me down this instance, or I'll beat you up." Said a piss off Kaoru, glaring at her green vampire prince boyfriend.**

 **He just laugh, and ignore what she just said.**

 **They reach back to the kingdom, as Ravi, Tatsuki, Riku, and Yukiko, inform at how it go with the council. They also hug the girls and Hikari, for being save and sound.**

 **"The council, agree to let us have a war, now, so we got only a month of training time." Said Tatsuki.**

 **"So that means, we need the shadow king, back now" said Rumiko.**

 _ **"Shadow king, who's that" through everyone except for the king, Queen, Maids, Butlers, Guards, and Noble parents**_ **.**

 **Now**

 **Chapter 12**

Everyone is in a meeting now, waiting for the shadow king. As they are talking a plan, of how to destroy the demons and wolfs.

The door creack open and saw no one there. As there is a shadow standing by Ryosuke and Rumiko.

"Boo" said the shadow next to the king and queen. That made everyone jot out of their seats in shock and surprise.

Kazuki, Tatsuo, Naoki, Riku, Kano, Ravi, Katsuro and Naomi fell down of their seats in shocked. The maids and butlers bumped in to each other in shocked and fell down together. Kazumi, Kazuhiro, Mitsuki, Tatsuo, Namiko, Yukiko and Tatsuki jumped out from their seats. Momoko, Kira, and Kaoru hug each other. Miyako and Shirane cling to Raiden and Mitsuo, who hug the both of them. Akki, and Minako too shock to speak. Satoshi jump up from his seat and hug Usagi, who is still in her seat along with Ryosuke and Rumiko, who are too stunned and shock to move or talk.

The shadow king just found their reaction funny and chuckle. They all return back to normal and back to their seat.

"OK... Don't do that again Ryo " said the king who cough to get their attention again.

As Ryo sat in a seat next to the king. Everyone look at the shadow king. The girls got to admit he us handsome, as the boys grab their girls hands protected and has jealous in their eyes. The shadow king has dark black hair and green eyes. His eye will turn into silver and red, when he is in the dark.

"But where is the fun in it. " he said. As everyone sweat drop, as he literally scared the shit out of everyone in the freaking room.

"I, don't want to be rude or mean. But who the hell is he, no offence ." Said Usagi. As Satishi smirk at the guts his mate has.

"None taken. " said Ryo in amusement.

"He is our spy, for the demons. He is a shadow king, also a fully demon and part of a vampire. He is call a shadow king, since he work good in the shadow. He work for us, and your boys uncle. He is Rumiko, you mothers older brother. " said Ryosuke.

That shock everyone, as they never knew the queen has a brother in the first place.

"Umm, Rumiko are you a fully demon as well. " said Minako.

"Well I'm more of a half each, but Ryo - nii us the one who is a fully demon. " she said with a smile. As everyone nodded.

"Okay, enough about that and on to business. " said Kazuhiro.

"Right. So Ryo, what's the situation Ryo, we can only spy on the demons, but not with wolfs, as don't have any one to do that. "

"We, do have someone to spy on the wolfs, Ryosuke - sama. " said Shirane.

"Really" yell everyone including the shadow king himself.

She nodded. "Miya - Chan here has a childhood friend, who she used to love. But now as siblings. He is a wolf, but one if the good ones, he can spy on then, with his pack if you'd wolfs. If you know the pack named, 'Violent Luna', he can help us, if you want. " she said.

Everyone but Miyako, look shock at this information. Especially Raiden who doesn't know that Miyako has a childhood friend, better yet a make one. And who dosent know that pack if wolfs. They are the only one, of the good ones, of the pack of wolfs.

"Miyako, can you arrange it " said Ryosuke. She nodded and rang her childhood friend, on the phone and told him the situation. As the other side of the phone agree to help her.

"He agree, to do it " said Miyako. As everyone smile as they now have two sets working for then.

"So far, the demons are planning something big to destroy the vampires. But do you girls know these six devils who are also working with the demons and wolfs girls. " said Ryo.

"Who are these six boys, may we ask. " said Momoko serious. As did the other girls well. Their mates look alert at who are these boys to their mate, they will kill them if they touch their girlfriends.

"There name are Akihiro (Blake), Rai (Bash), Katsu (Break), Saito (Brezze), Mishima (Blast), and Naoshima (Blame). (All from the rowdy Right Boys.) Do you know them girls. Because they always ask about you. And always fight with wolfs and demons who likes you girls. And by the looks of it you do. So tell me who are they, to you and what past do you have with them. " said Ryo seriously.

As everyone look at the girls. Who are sending out dark auras. The boys are worry for their mates, and hug them protected and they are sending their own aura, at who are those guys to their girls.

"I'll start first! Akihiro, is the partner I first had first, before Usagi. We travel together and do things together. Before I start to fall in love him. I was naive, back then, but he betrayed me, when we were saying and he cheated on me by numbers of girls. And that is when I started to train and be stronger and not to be weak or show my weakness and emotions around. And soon after I became famous, I want to show girls can be strong as well, also I don't want any girls who went through what I went through before. I became famous all in every village, when I was traveling, I met Usagi and we became partners. She was in a similar situation as me. That is why I don't show my weakness or emotions, to fall in love again. But I feel like Akki, is different from him and loves me for real, and I love him for real as well. And I won't go back to Akihiro, when I had Akki. " said Momoko serious.

Akki was shock at what happened, to her before and why she is afraid of showing love. It is because of him. But he will never do that to her. He hug and kiss her on the lip to calm her down. As she blushes.

Everyone was shocked, except for Usagi who heard it before. But recover and smirk at Akki bold move. As he glare at everyone mostly his brothers, Ravi and Kano.

"I'll go next. Mishima, is my ex, who accept me, for who I, am because of my powers. I wasn't with Miyako, since we have to find a way to control our eyes, before it go out of control. That is when I met Mishima. We got along quite well, before I fell for him and we were dating. But he lost my trust, when he told everyone I was a witch and that is when me and Miyako ran away from the village. I saw him looking regretful. But I didn't care, all I care is running away from everyone and that is why he and Miya have a hard time to accept people, who will accept who we are not for a witch or power, but a normal girl. That all change when I met Mitsuo, I through he will think the same. But he was different and that made me trust him and I did. I love him, even if I'm protective of Miya, he still support me, even if I less pay attention to him. He still there with me. I love him more than Mishima. " said Shirane serious. As Mitsuo hug her and kiss her, that he loves her as well.

Everyone is shocked at what happened to her, as Miyako trying to hold her tears of what her friend has been through. While Raiden hug her to calm down.

Everyone smirk at what Mitsuo did, as he glare at his family with a blush in his face as well as hers.

"Okay, Karou your next, then Miyako, after that Minako and Usagi the last to tell her story. " said Momoko in leader mood. As they glare and pouted at Momoko. Everyone just laugh at the girls, in this serious mood.

"Fine! So I don't want to talk a bunch of long story let's make it short. I met Katsu, when I'm training. We got along well. Before he used me to make him popular. That is when I started to hate him and training hard to make myself as the strongest girl in the village and I met Minako by then. But it all change when I met Katsuro, even if he's a stupid pervert. He is different from Katsu and he won't hurt me like what Katsu did, because u cannot see it in his eyes he really care and love me for who I am. " said Kaoru serious with hate in her eyes.

Katsuro for once didn't act pervert, but hug Kaoru with care and love. He kiss her on the lip passion, as she blushes.

Everyone smirk at the couple. As he stuck his tounge out to his brothers. Who glare at him, as he smirk.

"Okay, so I'm next. Just like what Shirane just said, we have to control our powers. I met a boy call Rai, he was nice at first, and didn't call me a witch and accept me for who I am at first. But it turn out wrong, I heard him saying I'm a witch and just using me, to let people know that me and Shirane are witches and will kill us with everyone. Before he could say any more, Taka - Chan, my childhood friend beat him up and save me and Shurane, before they could do anything. We ran with Taka - Chan. I thought gw live me, but it was all a lie. But when I met Raiden, at first um too scared to look or face him or even believe in him. But he is different from Rai and in fact I love Raiden and I can see it in his eyes. That he loves me too. " said Miyako with a smile, as tears are coming down her cheeks.

Raiden just hug and kiss her all over the face. As everyone were shock at her story, their sweet and innocent Miyako went through that much. But smirk when Raiden kiss her as they are both flushing red.

"OK, so it's my bloody fucking turn huh. " said Minako in her delinquent voice. As everyone got used to her split personality already. So they are not shock at all.

"So I met the bastard, Naoshima, when I was training, before I met Kaoru. He was pretty nice and cool at first. Before I started to double him, cause he was acting weird. I saw all the gifts I gave him, being given to some other girls. That is when I developed my split personality. And became the strongest fighter with Kaoru and never would I trust someone again. But that change quickly, as I met Naomi, he was different, he didn't used me like Naoshima did. He accept ever ibe of my split personality and they all like him. That is when I started to fall in love with him and I can see it in his eyes, that he loves me as well. " said Minako serious, mix with her other personality.

Naoki just hug Minako, as she calm down, and back to her normal personality. He kiss her on the lip saying, he won't leave her.

Everyone was shock at her story, but knows she's happy with Naoki and would never ever go back to Naoshima.

"Okay, so I'm last huh! Well before I met Momoko, I met Satio. When I was just travelling. I was finding new ways to save people, since I met most village that has poor and bad, air with lots of poisons. I want to find a way to save them all. That is when I met Saito, who I'd also travelling. I didn't know what his intention is, but I wish I did before. Since I made a potion to save people. I got betrayed by him. As I saw him, using it to save some long list animals, who are real hard to kill. He used it and made them all to kill everyone. But I manage to use by other powers to make everyone save. As they thank me, and gave them potion to save the people they list, as they look up to and said I'm their hero and went away. I was fighting him in a battle. But he somehow escape. After that u met Momoko, who us in a similar situation as me. I started to not to trust anyone that easy. But when I met Satoshi, I had a feeling to trust him and I did and I did not regret it at all. I love him and he loves as well. " said Usagi seriously.

Everyone was in shock at what she said. Satoshi just hug her protectively and kiss her, that he is there for her.

Everyone just smirk at them, as he just at everyone, especially his brothers and cousins.

"Okay, now we know who they ate to you girls. But boys please protected the girls because they are after your mates and wants them back. " said Ryo.

"They will never and ever touch a finger, on my mate. They are ours and we love them. " yelled the boys.

"Also, Ravi, Kano and Riku, you also got three devils you have to look out for. But Yukiko, Kira and Tatsuki, do you know these three devils called Aoi (Yukiko), Keiya (Kira) and Daiki (Tatsuki)." Said Ryo with worry looking at his nephew and niece .

"Okay, let's make it short, so my brothers already know who Daiki is. He is my ex who wants my powers. I used to love him, but when I heard his plan all my feelings for him Is all gone and that is when I started to fell in love Riku here, the end. " she said seriously and blushing as well. The boys and especially Riku are pissed and wants to beat up someone call Daiki.

Riku just hug her and said sweet words to calm her down. Which he did and hug Tatsuki. The princes were smirking at Tatsuki, as he is the only one they will accept him as her boyfriend. When it comes to other guys, they will be in a overprotective mode of their sister. But when it comes to Riku, they are in a matchmaker mode.

"Well Aoi, is the first person who believe in me and never bad mouth me before and the first person to ever accept me. He was also my first heart breaker. He use me to make some other girl, who he likes to make her jealous. My brother, father, mother, Tatsuki, Kira and especially Ravi are mad at him and scared him to death, for breaking my heart. But when I met Ravi, all my heart break feelings are gone. I started to like Ravi more, the time we spend together, made me think we had a lot in common. He was always there for me no matter what and I fell for him. Now we a unbreakable couple and love each other so much. " said Yukiko.

Her parents having rage at what happen to her in the past. But relief that Ravi is there for her and think of him as there son in law, if they do get marry. Kano is still pissed and overprotective of his sister. He won't let any guy near her and the only one who can be close to her are, the boys, Riku and of course Ravi and believe he will be his brother in law soon.

Ravi just kiss her and said he will not leave her or use her like what Aoi did. The girls are pretty shock to what happened to her and hug her. The same with Tatsuki.

"I guess I'm last huh." Said Kira with a dark aura around her.

"Hikari, you don't have to tell them if your not comfortable with it, I could do it instead. " said Riku.

"No, you don't have to Hiriku, I want to let it out. " she said. He nodded at his twin.

"So Keiya, is my ex boyfriend, before I met Kazano. Not everyone knows that me and Riku, have a dark inner beast inside of us, to be realised. That is why our parents hide this information from everyone. We have a seal near our belly buttons. Keiya at first was my dream guy and boyfriend. I love him and he loves me, that is what I used to think. But he cheated on me with numbers of girls. Not only that, I can sell girls perfume on his, stink of alcohol, and I can also hear moans of the girls he slept with. I lost faith in him, and feelings for him are slowly fainting. He used me, just for my power, with is light and his power is shadow. We match because we are light and shadow, or yin and yang. Not only that, but he release the beast inside of me, and I went in rage, and berserk. He got hurt badly and in fear, of what he just released. Only my parents know how to seal it up and my twin, to stop me. That's my dark past. But when I met Kazano, I felt warm with light. He is different from Keiya, they are both different. I know he is popular, so why would he want to be with a crazy girl like me. One day he walk up to me seriously, and confessed his love for me. I was shock because, he said he is jealous of guys coming near me, when he was trying to get my attention. He loves me and always look at me, no matter how many girls walk up to him. I was happy as he ask me to be his girlfriend, I said yes. He kiss me in front of my fanboys and his fangirls who were all crying. I love Kano more than Keiya. " said Kira, trying not to cry, as Kano hug her to his chest, as he had no idea that happen to her. He knows she has a past she doesn't want to talk about and he support her as well. He kiss her calm down.

Everyone were shocked. Her best friends, the girls and her parents were in tears. While her twin Riku wants to beat someone up. The Boys, Ravi and especially Kano wants to murder Keiya.

"Okay, so now that's all out of the way, we have a month of training. So I'm going to train the boys with the maids and Butlers as well, they are strong and skill as well. While Tatsuki, Yukiko, Kira, Riku, Ravi and Kano will train with Ryosuke, Rumiko and the vampires nobles. Girls why would you like to do. " said Ryo. As the everyone nodded but the girls.

The girls look at each other and had one thing in mind. Their mates looks worry and sulking as well, for not able to be with them or touch or tease the girls. The girls knows what the boys are thinking, either blush or glare at their boyfriends. Who just smirk in return.

"Well, we might go back to our village, where there is a secret place that no ones knows of, that we can train there. With our best friends slash sister and their mates our brothers. " said Momoko. Which everyone nodded and the boys are not happy, that the girls are going outside other than their castle.

"Alright, we will train starting tomorrow for the war. I'll Keep in touch if anything happen in the under world. Ryosuke " said Ryo. As the king and everyone nodded and he disappear in shadows, and the meeting is finish.

"Well boys, girls we have to go and prepare for the war, is there anything you want to do. " said Ryosuke.

Momoko step forward with serious in her eyes. which shock Akki, at what is wrong with his girlfriend, to have a serious expression.

"Ryosuke - sama, I want to battle you and test out my strength if it's still as strong as before. I only can do it, if it's someone who is strong and knows how to use swords. " said Momoko.

"Sure, I always want to battle you, Momoko, I want to know if your strength is what everyone says. " he said with a smile.

"I want to fight you Kazumi, you are the one who can help me get control of my God empress eyes. " said Miyako.

"Okay Miyako, I'll test it. " said Kazumi.

"Let's fight Mitsuki. " said Shirane.

"Okay we both hole the power of moon anyway. " said Mitsuki.

"I want to fight you Kazuhiro. " said Kaoru.

"Sure, I always wanted a challenge. You hear that Ryosuke, your not the only one who got a strong girl to fight with. Hahaha." Laugh Kazuhiro, as everyone sweatdrop.

"Namiko, I want to battle you. " said Minako.

"Sure, I wanted to test out my strength with you Minako - Chan. " she said.

"I want to battle you Rumiko - sama. " said Usagi.

"Sure, my daughter in law " said Rumiko.

"What's wrong girls, why do you want to fight so badly. " said Raiden.

"Our powers are getting out of control and looks like we are getting new special power. We want to test it out on stringer people to see if it's actually ture. " said Kaoru.

The boys looks shock, at how much stronger could the girls get. They have to step up their game and be more stronger to protected the girls.

"We will fight, tomorrow girls, is that okay. " said Ryosuke. The girls nodded.

The king, queen, vampires noble, are gone only the girls, boys, Tarsuki, Riku, Kira, Kano, Yuikiko and Ravi are left.

They just decided to do things when they are in there free time.

 **End of chapter 12.**

 **Mizu: I hope you like it, sorry for not updating for so long. I just have to finish my other book before I can move on. Plus I have school and that's why it took me longer. What would happen next find out.**

 **RRBZ & PPGZ: I want to know now. "Chasing Mizu"**

 **Rocks & Punks: us too, where do we come in Mizu. "Chasing Mizu also "**

 **Rights: us too, where do we get our girls back. "Chasing Mizu around "**

 **RRBZ & Rocks & Punks: not if we could help it. "Beat rights up, going back chasing Mizu"**

 **Mizu: ahhh, I can't spoiled it for the readers. "Running away from them"**

 **Yuki: see ya next time "picks up Mizu, bride style, running away from them"**

 **Mizu: see ya everyone. "Being carry by Yuki, as they all ran away from them"**

 **Rights: don't do this to us Mizu, we want the PPGZ "got up from the beaten and went back chasing Mizu and Yuki"**

 **Tatsuki: this is a good show " eating popcorn "**

 **Riku: you said it, darling "sharing popcorn with Tatsuki.**

 **Kira: this is better than TV " drinking coke"**

 **Kano: I know right, babe "kissing her after she drank the coke"**

 **Yukiko: wonder when they will stop, but I don't want it to stop, it's too good. "Sharing a Burger with Ravi"**

 **Ravi: you said it, is this like Tom and Jerry. "Laughing while eating food with Yukiko."**

 **Mizu: HELP ME YOU GUYS (being ignore)**

 **Mizu: "muttered " I'll deal with you later, after I shake them of me first.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hey I'm back and what's going to happen to the fight.**

 **Mizu: Jesus you guys tired me out, from chasing me so much.**

 **Yuki: not as tired as me, Mi - Chan, I was running and carrying my princess at the same time.**

 **Mizu: thanks Yo - kun. "Kiss him"**

 **Yuki: "blushes and kiss her back"**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ & Rocks & Punks & Rights: that's what you get for not telling us.**

 **Mizu: oh so, you want some dares and truth is that right. "Dark aura around her, sadistic smile"**

 **Everyone : "shivers and nodded"**

 **Mizu: okay, the puffs and punks say who are their first crushes are.**

 **Puffs & Punks: "blushing "**

 **Blossom: Dexter "Brick growl in jealousy "**

 **Bubbles: Takeru "Boomer eyes turn yandere" "everyone shock"**

 **Buttercup: Kukai "Butch jealous and angry"**

 **Bell: Brent "he smirk at Bliss, as Bliss looks like he wants to murder Brent"**

 **Bunny: Miko "Blake looks jealous, eyes also turn into a yandere" "everyone shock again"**

 **Bullet: Naomi "Bull looks happy, as he us her first crush and tease his brothers, who glare at him in return"**

 **Mizu: okay, we will do the punks one in the out intro.**

 **Yuki: on to the story.**

 **Chapter 13 part 1**

Everyone is here to watch the girls battle with king, queen and the vampires noble, some of them that is.

The boys are excited to see the girls fight, since they have not seen their mates battle before and also haven't seen their parents and their uncles and aunts get into action for so long.

 **"First battle Momoko vs Ryosuke, Sword battle. " said Shin.**

They both step forward with confident and strong aura around them, almost looking as they are equally match, but Ryosuke is a bit stronger than Momoko.

Everyone is quite shock there is a person, almost near Ryosuke level and a girl no less. This is getting interesting said everyone in their heads.

While the boys are shock, because they always wants to beat there father and couldn't obtained the level he is. But here comes Momoko who has the same aura as him and might beat their father. She is a well known famous sword fighter as well.

Akki is the most shock, and he is the only one, that came close to beating their father, but not close enough. Unlike Momoko, who is near his level. He can't help but to envy and jealous, of his mate's strength, but he has to step up his game and improve to protected her. She is still a girl and boys always protect their loved ones.

Momoko and Ryosuke both got their sword out.

He got out his weakest sword, as did Momoko.

As everyone saw what Momoko weakest sword is like, they remember her bringing that out to beat the sluts with.

Her sword, is beautiful with dark bloody red, a cross handle, and red roses around it, with petals flying everywhere .

The both of them got smirks on their faces, as it was a challenge between the strongest male swords fighter and the most strongest female sword fighter  
The both of them got smirks on their faces, as it was a challenge between the strongest male swords fighter and the most strongest female sword fighter.

The both clash at each other. Ryosuke sword has darkness coming out and forming a shadow dragon. While Momoko petal of the rose is forming a big rose attacks.

Everyone is excited of this big epic sword fight between two well known sword fighters.

The boys are shock of their fathers strength, and never knew he had a sword like that or the ability and power of his swords skill. That means he was holding back when they were fighting him.

As both power clash at each other, Ryosuke manage to out do Momoko for a bit. She ridge it and took out another sword out.

She bought out her second weakest sword. Everyone look at it in awe. It's so elegant and pretty. It is punk with white, and has cherry blossom all wrap around the sword.

Both of them clash again, with strong swords skill. And powerful attacks. Momoko sword turn into a attack of petal flower giant ball and Ryosuke has shadow calls and attack against each other. Before her attack went through his attack.

He was a bit widen shock, but smirk as he got a challenge. He swap with another sword a wind sword.

She swap her sword again and bought out a flame sword. Everyone is in awe and envy, that she has string and elegant swords.

The sword she got out is red, with crystal handles.

They both have smirks on their faces and having fun as well. Since Ryosuke never met anyone on the same level as him and that made him excited.

She use flames throw attack on him, as the flame follow him. As he slash it and blow it away.

This is only her their weakest sword. She use fire lava to hit him as he Dodge it and saw the flame on the ground melting. That shock him and everyone else. As the girls cheer for her.

They keep attacking into both of their sword got knockout. And bring out another sword.

Momoko got out her third strongest sword. It was pink, decorated in cherry blossom and has a sakura smell to it.

Everyone like the smell, it smell nice. Reminding of their most favorite time. As a kid.

Their attack is a bit stronger than their other fights. As they can feel the strong aura and pressure of the fight.

She is shooting blossom at him, and he is shooting water at her. Making the blossom riding on the water.

They change sword again, as that one both suited each other and won't cause any danger.

Momoko got out her second strongest sword out. Everyone look at it with shock all over their face. It is deadly and elegant at the same time.

She is holding on to a sword. That has the color of red, and pink handle. Flowery aura around the sword.

They both shoot their one elements sword and their power at each other.

As they got a big boom explosion and both Dodge the attack at each other. They not got a bit of scratches. Things are getting interesting they both said.

They got out their most strongest sword out.

Momoko has the most elegant, deadly, and ancient sword. They have ever seen all through history. Even Ryosuke looks shock as well of the sword she is holding. The royals has never seen anyone with that kind of sword. The girls are not really that shock as they know in some villages, that also has these type of sword, but nothing like this.

She is holding on to a sword, with blazing fire, and a Phoenix on the sword. With some rose or sakura around the sword. This is the sword she always carry around with her, but never show its true form, unless that person is a strong sword fighter.

"Where did you get that sword from, Momoko. " said Ryosuke.

"I got this from my master, who train me to be the strongest sword master and show girls are not weak and can be as strong as boys. " said Momoko.

"May I ask who train you. " he said.

"Um yea. But don't be shocked at who is it that train me. I've got about four masters. One of the master is a dragon who use fire and flame, he is one of the main master and the leader as well, he can change into a human form, as the rest can as well. The next one is a Phoenix , she use fire and flame as well and the one who gave me this strong sword. The next one is a fairy, and she use flowers and roses and the last one is a fox, and she use mostly sakura's or cherry blossoms. This is how most of the swords I had, are from my masters and I took care of it very well and took it everywhere with me to remind them of my masters, and to make them proud at how far I had gone. And how hard I train to use the swords. " said Momoko seriously.

Everyone was in shock that some animals and a fairy taught her. But they night strong from the way she describe it and respect her masters. And knows why she doesn't want to be separate from her flame and blossom swords anymore.

Ryosuke nodded as they got back to fight and fighting each other. As he is having a hard time to counter her attack.

The royals look shock that Ryosuke is starting to lose, since he is the best sword fighter out in the whole world.

Something happen to Momoko, as she was going to attack Ryosuke. She had glowing neon pink light around her.

Her eyes change colour, one eye red and the other silver blue. Her sword disappear and went back to her kimono.

In her hand is a fire of ice and the other hand a fire of flame. Not only that, but there's a dragon, Phoenix, Fox and fairy behind her, that is her masters that train her. And also she is sitting on a fire and ice dragon. The front of the dragon head is part fire and the lower part of the body is ice. The dragon is an ancient dragon, Chinese style.

The masters who taught her smile at her, as she finally able to reach the last stage and summon them and can use two elements now, both opposite. And never met anyone like her who is not scared of them and use them as tools as ever. This is their gift for her, as she reach and overcome her limit.

Everyone is so shock to move or speak, that the power she has to unlock is this kind if power. Everyone look at the girls if they are wondering if, that is going to happen to them.

"Thanks Ryosuke - sama. It was a good fight but now I need to train with the girls, to control this power. After their fights as well, and it's good to see you Ryuu (Dragon), Tori (Phoenix), Hana (Fairy) and Haru (Fox) again and I miss you. " said Momoko, as her masters nodded at her and said they miss her as well, and train to control them and summon them, when she needs help.

"You too Momoko, never have I feel so much excitement when I'm battling you and you pretty much can hits on me and some scratches as well. I'm glad my eldest son, pick you and instered of some slutty girl who can't fight. " he said. As the royals nodded in agreement, as well as the brothers while teasing Akki, who is blushing red.

He Is also Shock of his mates secret unlock power. But he will train harder with his brothers, as they also has some secret powers, when they train with their parents and Ryo as well to unlock it to protected the girls, and might train with Shin and Aoi.

While Tatsuki is jumping up and down throughout the whole fight. Seeing her idol and her father epic battle. While Riku tries to calm his mate down.

"Well it's our turn next, Kaoru, I want to see your skills. " said Kazuhiro.

"Me too, Kazuhiro" said Kaoru.

They both got out their weapons out. But when Kaoru got hers out, everyone look at her sword with awe, as it looks almost like the solar system. The sword she is holding has green and yellow and a gold handle. Almost like a celestial sword.

They both charge at each other with their swords both even. Kano and Yukiko are cheering for their father and their tomboy friend as well.

She use her sword to summon planets attack and east attacks as well.

He Dodge it and look shock, as he block her attack and use water and nature attacks.

They both swap their attack again and brought out a different one.

Kaoru, got out a sword that has dark deadly sword that must a mixture of green and purple. It has a dragon on it as well.

They went back to fighting as she, summon dragon powers and he dodge the power.

She got a whip out, that is made of leaf veins and the handle us in gold. It shoot power as well.

Both got scratches, but nothing will take them down.

She got out a sword that looks traditional. Is in green and with pattern as well.

He got out another sword out. As they both clash at each other.

The sword she has shoot out moving veins also elements ones as well.

She got out her last sword which is the strongest out of all her swords. It's quite deadly and beautiful as well. Everyone can't help but to awe at the sword she has.

The sword she is holding is a green sword, it is thin and pointer in the front, with two named like sharp pointer. It has a neon green light wrap around the sword.

This sword is a lost sword, from a very long time and no one has seen it again since, the dragon period. Until now that is and wonder

She use her sword to summon a big earth dragon. That shock everyone. Kazuhiro recover and too out another sword and fighting with the dragon and having a hard time as well.

As the dragon disappear, she was about to use another power again. But stop as she feel some power In her, as she light up in lime green.

She open her eye, as her eyes turn glowing green. She can control a green earth dragon, with different elements on the dragon tail. She has a big axe behind her back and looks strong and deadly as well. She can control earth and rock power, without weapons or summon dragons. Only when it is needed. She can also sense strong and weak people's auras.

Everyone is shock and the most is the mate pervert of her, Katsuro, who had his jaws open for once. Everyone smirk at his expression, as he glare at them.

Kaoru shake Kazuhiro hand and said it's a good fight.

"Our turn now, Shirane. " said Mitsuki.

Shirane nodded, as they prepare for the fight. Mitsuki has a moon weapon out. As Shirane has a white magic book out.

The book magic, she got out looks ancient and quite expensive as well. But not only that it looks elegant and pretty as well.

The book is blue in the middle, but with black and a cross In the middle, with crystals all decorate on the book and has a key to open it. From anyone to look or back her book.

Everyone look at the book with awe in their eyes and can't take their eyes away from it.

Mitsuki starts to attack Shirane. As she read some spells in a different language. And out came ice and snow shooting balls, hitting all from differing direction.

Mitsuki Dodge it with her sword slicing it as well. And got out another sword out. Shirane put her spell book back and took out her sword out.

Everyone look at the sword with awe in their eyes, as it's an elegant and beauty sword. It is crystal blue with white in it.

They both charge at each other and started to fight, with ice vs moon power.

They are even at first before it became icy and cold as the moon came out.

They both change weapons as everyone is getting cold except for Akki and Momoko. And they remember they have the fire elements and it's not fair to them. Akki just smirk at them.

Shirane took out an ice whip weapon out. It is made out of ice and cold as ice.

Everyone is amazed of the weapon she has and never seen a element whip apart from Kaoru ones.

They both use their weapons with the ice whip vs the moon sword.

Shirane when she use the whip, it's starts to shoot ice magic out. As Mitsuki manage to Dodge it.

They are both having scratches and bruises in their body.

Shirane swap out another sword and she got out a moon sword. It is blue with white moon nagauc around it.

It is quite powerful as well. As everyone felt peace as the aura of the sword them

The two began to fight again clashing with fighting metal swords sound as they battle.

As everyone in the background cheer, and especially Miyako the loudest. Which shock her mate and everyone around her. Except for the girls, plus Tatsuki, Yukiko and Kira. That she could act that way.

She got out her last and final weapon out, as did Mitsuki as well.

The weapon she has got out is a fan, but a secret weapon that turns into a sword. When you press the flower button.

As she got out the fan. Ice and white Luna moon magic came out and shoot towards Mitsuki, who Dodge it barely.

Shraine close the fan, and press the flower as it then into a sword.

Pretty much everyone who is watching is shock as well.

Plus I forgot to tell you the shadow king Ryo is watching the fight since the beginning of Momoko's fight. He is impressed by their skills and their secret unlock power. Plus they don't really that Much work but to train a bit.

Before Sharine could go and charge at her. Something happens. She is glowing white, with white aura around her. Her eyes turn glowing silver.

She has a white magic circle around her. As everyone could feel her magic of ice and Luna.

All the ancient spells of her book, came out and appear all around her. White snakes came out and appear around her with ice sabertooths tigers as well. She looks powerful, with magic circle in her eyes as well.

Everyone is shocked and stunned. Especially Mitsuo, who is her mate. He looks shock at how powerful she is, and he needs to step up his game to protect her.

"Our turn Usagi, let's see what you got " said Rumiko the vampire queen. Taking her weapon out. As did Usagi.

Usagi got out two twin element gun, one of them is purple with rose design and the other one is blue, and looks like a wolf design.

Both contain dark and light elements. The purple gun for dark elements and the blue for light elements.

The light elements are, fire, water, earth, air, lighting, light, rock and metal. While the dark elements are, shadow, darkness, mists, poison, blood and Luna.

Everyone is shocked that she has a twin gun weapon.

The two got in a fight and charge at each other. Sword magic and gun magic against each other.

They are pretty shock that Usagi twin guns, can shoot out any elements all unpredictable and never know what is the next element.

But the queen is not weak either. She knows what element us next. Which shock everyone except for the royals, not the sons and daughters though, just their kids.

Usagi took out another weapon out, seeing that her attack on the queen is not working.  
She took out a purple sword, with a purple flower handle.

Everyone is amazed by the sword she is holding.

Usagi and Rumiko clash and having a sword fight. Getting even as well and is surprise by the power of Usagi's sword. It shoots out poison.

Rumiko dodge and took out another sword out, it is a sword with the power of shadow and Luna.

Usagi took out another weapon she has. This time it's a bow. Not just any bow. It's a neon lilac purple bow. It has feathers and wings on the bow.

Everyone is shock again. The two went back to fighting again and having a hard time now.

Rumiko is blocking and dodging all the arrow shooting her way from Usagi. It's not any original arrows, but poison light arrows.

Everyone gulp, when they saw the arrows hit some plants, as it turn dead as soon as possible.

Usagi got out some potion rose elements. And throw it to Rumiko, as she barely Dodge it in time.

The rose petal all turn into elements shooting elements. Before it could land on Rumiko. Something happen, as Usagi is glowing purple. As her eyes both turn silver purple.

Usagi has all elements roses petals that are deadly, poisons, dark, and light around her. As well as every single potion bottles. Also she is sitting on a lion. With tiger, cheetah, panther, jaguar, leopard and snow ones as well.

Everyone is shock by her power that she has unlock. Especially Satoshi, her boyfriend and mate. He glup and note to himself not to make her mad, otherwise she could poison him in his sleep. As his brothers, sister and cousins smirk at him. As he glare at them.

"Well, Mina - Chan it's our turn, let's see what you got. " said Namiko.

"Okay" she said, preparing for the fight.

 **Next part will be chapter 13 part two**

 **Mizu: sorry everyone, we are going to stop here, please forgive me.**

 **Yuki: yea, it's not her fault if the images won't fit anymore.**

 **Bullet: awww, that's not fair, why do I have to wait that long, for my turn to come.**

 **Bubbles: me too, I wonder what power will I have.**

 **Bull & Boomer: don't worry, you'll find out next chapter.**

 **RRBZ (except Bull & Boomer) : "shock"**

 **Everyone : laughing**

 **RRBZ: glare and chase everyone around.**

 **Yuki & Mizu: see ya next time and wait for the next one, coming out soon.  
**  
 **As promise this is part two.**

 **Mizu: here us part two of Bubbles and Bullet fight.**

 **Bullet: yes some action**

 **Bull: oh you want some action, love, I know one right now. "Smirk at her blushing face and carry her away"**

 **Bolt : come back here, you asshold, where the hell you are taking my best friend. "Chase after the orange couple "**

 **Brad: wait for me Bolt, I want to beat up Bull as well for taking my sister. "Chase after them"**

 **Bubbles: um okay...**

 **Yuki: let's just start the story now.**

 **Everyone : part two**

 **Chapter 13 part 2**

Everyone is watching the fight between Minako and Namiko and wondering what power is she going to unlock. The other girls power are strong and deadly as well. Making their mates a little jealous, but admire their mates as well. They are wondering where they are going to unlock theirs.

But enough about that, let's continue the fight between a half vampire and demon vs a spirit snake warrior.

They got their weapons ready. Minako took out her golden axe, with orange crystal in the middle. The axe is double headed, the left is bigger and the right is shorter.

Everyone is shocked at how beautiful the axe is. Namiko recovered and got her sword out and charge at Minako. Who Dodge on time of the attack.

Minako send out orange light from the axe and blast it to Namiko. Who dodge it, and the orange light made all the plants die, real fast and gone as well.

That shock everyone at what dangerous weapon she has.

Namiko got another sword out, as did Minako, which made everyone sighted in relief.

She got out a twin sword. That is orange and red nix together. And fire design down the bottom of the sword .

Namiko and Minako both charge at each other and started fighting evenly at first. Before going serious later with their swords.

They both started to get insane and crazy, with Minako using her other personality. They are both fast at fighting.

If it's a normal person who saw this fast sword fight, they will get dizzy at seeing it.

But everyone else are not just any normal people, they are vampires and the girls are not any normal humans, they are well trained warrior and can keep up with the sword fight spoken as well.

Minako and Namiko pull out another weapon out.

She is holding a bat orange wing and angel wing sword by the handle.

The two charge at each other again and began fighting with weapons clashing.

They both got scratches , but that won't stop then from a exciting battle.

Minako took out another sword out. This time us sword, with a golden lion as the handle now.

Everyone we're surprise, because that sword is really rare and it only has two in the whole world and you can't find it anymore place other that the village of light and the village of weapons.

Minajo use her sword, as multiple lions run over to Nsmiko, who ridge it and counter the attack and use a attack of her own, back to Minako.

They keep repeating the same trick before both got a different weapon out.

Minako took out a dark colour sword with orange lights coming from it.

The two went and fight again. And having fun, fighting each other .

Minako took out another weapon out again. This time us a strong sword, it is a sword that us orange, with a dragon aura.

Everyone look at it in shock, at how powerful it is.

Namiko took out another sword out and both went into a powerful fighting.

Everyone is getting hyper up watching them fight.

Naoki is the most shock, and awe out of everyone. Of course because he is her mate and boyfriend, after all.

Minako then took out a set of ninja weapons. All with illy flowers as the handles.

She became a ninja girl using ninja style weapons at Namiko, who Dodge in time, before the explosion tag, with make a boom at her.

Minako took out another weapon out, this time is a flying blazing kunai and sword set.

The two girls fight again but more intense than before.

Going more fast and serious now. Fighting like the worlds going to end.

Making everyone interested in the fight before them.

Minako took out her last weapon. It is a giant ninja star weapon.

She throw it towards Namiko, who Dodge it. But the spinning ninja star came back, and chase after Namiko all the way, before it landed on the tree and back to Minako 's hand.

Before she could attack anymore, some orange surrounded her. And is glowing as well. Her eyes keep changing colour from orange to other color.

Minako has, spirit snake's, and every kind of spirits around her. She also has can transform as an animal and can have animal character, when she is not in a animal form.

Everyone is which, that she can half transform into an animal.

Naomi is the most shock. He gas to be stronger and unlock his special power soon. To protected his nate. It's so uncool for their girlfriend or mate to be stronger than them.

His brothers read his thoughts and snicker or laugh at him, as well as his cousins and sister .

"Our turn at last, Miyako and the last one as well. " said Kazumi.

"Okay,ready, when you are" said Miyako.

They both got out their weapon out. Well for Miyako it's a magic water book.

It looks quite elegant and expensive kind of water book.

Miyako use her water spell, as Kazumi block it and use her God power in Miyako. Who use a water shield.

She put her book back and took out another weapon out.

Thus time us a twin sword, that the handle is blue with some loser decorations. Kazumi took out another weapon as well.

They both clash at each other. Swords with elements. Miyako using water and Kazumi using light.

Both are equally even right now. And have some injury.

Miyako took out another weapon out, this time is a bow. It's a bow that is blue and is a water bow.

She starts to shoot water bow, as Kazumi Dodge it.

As the arrow hit the flower, it became a bubble with the flower inside and floated up the air and turn red, as it started to boil and the flower turning black and gone.

Everyone looks shock at the change of heat of the water bubble.

She then took out another weapon out. This time is a shiny crystal blue sword.

Miyako and Kazumi both charge at each other making big smokes and impact.

They both change weapons. Miyako took out a glowing blue stuff.

Everyone look at it in awe, likes it's from a fairy tale in a book kind of weapon.

Miyako point the stuff, to the sky, as it drop crystal water drops. As Kazumi try to block it.

Most of it drop on the ground, making water splash sounds.

Kazumi took out another weapon out and destroy all the crystal water drops.

Miyako took out another weapon out. This time it's a scythe. It's has blue crystal and a skull head and a time sand in the middle.

everyone is shock that the sweet and kind Miyako has this kind of sword.

Miyako eyes suddenly change, to red line a vampire. Buts she's not a vampire. Whenever she hold this weapon her eyes always change to red.

"Are you ready to be kill yet, hahaha. " said Miyako.

"Oh no, she became hardcore, but at least it's not psycho Miyako. " said a worry Shirane.

She became hardcore Miyako. Only Shirane knows this side about her.

Everyone else is quite shock of the change of the nice and kind Miyako. Becoming a hardcore rock girl.

"Why is she like that " said everyone to Shirane.

"It happens with the scariest weapon she holds, she can change personality from hard core, that is still okay, to psycho that is like a killer. But if you give her whine, she can change into both of them, not only weapons but whine as well. " said Shirane. As everyone nodded.

Raiden is the most shock, since she is his girlfriend and nate as, well.

Everything became crystal blue, with skulls sparing and trying to scared Kazumi. Which doesn't work since she is a vampire and used to these things.

She use her sword at Miyako, who block it and has water coming her way.

Miyako took out another weapon out. She took out a flower like water / ice sword.

The two went back to fighting again and it's getting more serious now. As Miyako eyes turn back to normal now.

That made everyone sight in relief. She took out another blue sword out. This weapon has water and wave element.

Miyako created a big wave above her and jump on the wave coming towards Kazumi. As she is surfing on the wave.

The boys and girls, as well as the maids and Butlers want to try riding on the wave as well and looks like fun and easily to wash their enemy away.

She jump of the wave as it went towards kazumi, who slice it up and turn into ice, as her sword is stuck there. When Miyako jump if and use her sword with ice power to the wave.

She took out her last weapon. That is blur with water Lilies.

As Miyako was preparing for an attack. She suddenly felt pain and has a blue aura around her, and her express water eye open as well.

Miyako has, every kind of animals with her wild or deadly as well as rare. She can talk and understand them and can hear them talking from far distance and miles away. She can also speak any kind of language, including the ancient Ones as well and can read it. She can make any weapons out of water, just by using her hand and they came out alive as well.

Everyone is shock of the last member of the girls to unlock her power and it looks powerful as the other girls as well.

Raiden her mate looks shock and has to step up his game, just to protect her and it's uncool for boys to be protected by the girls they love.

Miyako return back to normal and thank Kazumi, who smile and hug her and went back to her husband.

"Well, boys I think I've have to train you harder, seeing as your mates are way stronger than you. I have to train you over your limits, just to unlock your powers, as the girls already unlock their special power and level up as well. So it's your turn to unlock your special power. " said Ryo.

As the boys glup at what their parents and uncle had them coming for them. The others except for the girls glup at what their training would be like.

"See you in five weeks everyone, we are going to train with our best friends (punks) and brothers (rocks), just to defeat our exes (rights)." said the girls.

As the boys hug and kiss them as a goodbye sign and would see them soon, if they completed their training. Everyone else hug the girls as well. And said their goodbyes.

The girls went away, to start their training and everyone is pretty surprise at what a huge level up their special power is.

Everyone start to head for training and don't know how they can make it alive with their parents and Ryo training them.

End of chapter

Mizu: I hope you like part two. Also there is a extra chapter to chapter 13.

Yuki: everyone is gone and went to sleep, it's just us two now Mi - Chan.

Mizu: blushes

Yuki: kiss her

Mizu: runs away, from her horny pervert boyfriend.

Yuki: bye. Chase after his shy girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 13 extra

**Chapter 13.1**

 **This is not a real chapter, but an extra chapter. this is a festival or a vampire party, that is a traditional vampire party.**

 **Mizu: hello everyone this is just a extra bonus chapter .**

 **Yuki: it's a vampire party**

 **Ruffs: woohoo, I can see my mate in a sexy grown.**

 **Puffs: shut up 'blushing '**

 **Ruffs: hugs the puffs**

 **Punks: keep your hands to yourself**

 **Rocks : don't worry 'hugs the punks'**

 **Rights : glaring at the Ruffs.**

 **Ruffs: glare backs at the Rights**

 **Mizu: this is intense let's start the story already.**

 **Mizu: oh, I almost forgot that the PPNK haven't told us their first crush yet, on the last two chapters.**

 **Punk : you still remember**

 **Mizu: yea, in the out intro, I will ask you that**

 **Chapter 13.1 - Vampire party**

"Get ready everyone. " said Ryosuke.

They are all in the living room doing their own things.

"Ready, for what dad. " said Katsuro confused, with his brothers Naoki and Satoshi.

"He meant the vampire party, or did you forgot already baka. " said Akki, reading a book, and hugging Momoko in his lap.

"Ohhhh" said Kano, Riku, Katsuro, Satoshi and Naoki.

As everyone just laugh at their stupidity.

"Wait, do we have to go as well. " said Usagi.

"Yea" said everyone.

The girls groan, mostly Kaoru complain she doesn't want to wear a dress again.

Katsuro her pervert mate just said she will look good in it. Which earn him a hit on the head.

"You deserve it for being a pervert. " said everyone.

"Awww, Kao - Chan, you look hot in a dress." He said with a pervert smile.

"S - Shut up. Why is it me, that has a pervert mate. Out of all of the prince, I end up with a pervert one. " she said blushing.

"Cause I'm the best one for you, and you love me" he said, as she blushes.

"Your not the only one, K - Chan, Kao - chin." Said both Usagi and Minako.

Usagi trying to get free from Satoshi, tight grip on her waist. While Minako, try to push Naoki face, from kissing all over her face.

"What do you mean by that, Usa - Usa, I'm not a huge pervert like Katsuro. " said Satoshi, hugging her tight. As she blushes.

"Yep, I'm the same, although I can be a little bit of a pervert. But not as bad as Katsuro. Right Nako - Chan. " said Naoki, holding her hand.

"Tsk, stupid idiot. " said Minako, in her delinquent personality.

He just blushes at her delinquent personality. And cuddle with her. As she blushes.

"Okay boys and girls get change and be ready for the party " said Rumiko.

Everyone groan and got ready to the party with the maids and Butlers helping them with their choice if clothes.

 **Vampire party**

Most of the guest has arrived and getting ready for the party.

The boys came down and is waiting for their mates to be finish.

Most of the guest started talking to each other, while waiting for the boys mates to a be down.

 **"Tatsuki, mate of Riku and the youngest sister of the royals princes. "**

She came down wearing, a Gothic black dress, with bows. She is wearing a black heels. Her hair us down and on the back of her hair, she has a bow hairstyle. She has black jewel necklace and earrings. She has a black rose crown on her head.

She walk down the stairs and stood next to Riku. Who hug and kiss her on the lip she blushes. As the boys try not to beat up him, for kissing their little sister, other wise she will be mad at them inserted .

They just glare at some boys eying her up and down as well as their father. They can't help but to be, overprotective of their only sister and daughter.

 **"Yukiko, mate of Ravi and younger sister of Kazano or better known as Kano. "**

The head Butler Shinji said. As his girlfriend the head maid Emiko stood next to him and smile. As they are the host. He smile at her as well and held if to her hand. And continue to do their jobs.

Yukiko came down the stairs, almost tripping. And laugh to her self for being clumsy.

She came down in silver. She is wearing a long silver grey dress, with silver heels. She has silver jewelry and her hair is out and on the back is a fish braid.

Some girls felt jealousy towards her . Not the way she wear her clothes, but having a hot and attractive mate.

She went to where Ravi, her mate and boyfriend is. He just put his arm around her and kiss her.

Kazuhiro and Kazano try not to punch or kill Ravi, for putting his arms around their daughter and little sister.

But that all change as they saw perverts in the room eying her. They glare at them instead.

Mitsuki and Yukiko just sight. As Tatsuki just laugh at her friend, overprotective family.

Tatsuo just glare at Kazuhiro, for thinking to kill his son. Not if he could help it.

 **"Hikari mate of Kazano, younger twin of Hiriku, she is better known as Kira and him known as Riku. "**

She came down all model like, with guys staring at her body up and down. As Kazaki, Riku and Kano glare at the pervert, lustful boys, looking at their daughter / sister / girlfriend.

She came down, wearing, a white dress, with gold in it, and some separate sleeves connect to the dress. She has a gild heels on. Some gold rose jewel. Her hair is out, with some part braided as a crunch braid. She has a gold flower headband in her hair.

She stood next to Kano. As he held her waist and bring her closer to him. Not before giving her a kiss on the lip.

Everyone awww at the couple.

(Just remember Tatsuki in black, Yukiko in silver and Hikari in gold.)

 **"Now for the prince's mate . First we have Shirane, mate of prince Mitsuo. "**

She came out all sexy, and mysterious. Every boy, who has no girlfriend blush and has blood coming out their noise.

Which he glare at every single guy, who has no girlfriend. For checking out and looking at his girlfriend and mate. Only he could do that, and he already mark her as his.

She walk down the stairs all lady like. She is wearing a two piece dress. The top is sparking silver and the bottom is shining silver, that show her belly. She is wearing a white heel, with feather. She has white flower jewel on. Her hair is out with a crown braid over her head, she is also wearing a white rose headband.

Every girl get jealous and can't be help but to be envious at her model like body.

She came and stood next to Mitsuo. Who gave her a kiss and pull her closer to him. And glare at every single boys looking at her.

His brothers and cousins laugh at how protected he is.

 **"Minako mate of prince Naoki. "**

When she came down, everyone look at her. She is in a mixture if tomboy and girly, and a but if bad girl in it as well. That Every boys and sine girls blush.

She came down wearing a two pieces dress. The tip is in sparkling silver and the bottom in orange. She has orange heels. She is wearing orange jewelry. Her hair is braided in a Dutch braid or French braid. She has two orange rose flower, on the back of her hair.

She down the stairs and stood next to Naoki.

Who was glaring at every boy that look at her, when she walk by.

As she made her way to him. He stop his glaring and smirk at her, at how pretty she is.

He held her waist, and bring her close to him. As she blushes. He gave her a kiss on the lip.

As everyone smile at the couple. Shirane went to Minako, with Mitsuo right behind her.

 **"Kaoru mate of prince Katsuro"**

She came down all grumpy and angry. Well you can't really blame her, she hated girly things.

Everyone is looking at her when she came down. Boys and girls look at her with blush and drool on their face. While some girls love her tomboy look.

Katsuro is glaring at all the boys looking at her. As his brothers look amused.

Minako just whistle at Kaoru, at how she look. As Shirane just quietly laugh next to her and wondering when Miyako will come.

There boyfriends just watch them in amusement.

She came down wearing a dark green dress and lime green heels. She has green jewelry on her. Her hair is in a low messy bun behind her and has an over head braid crown connect to the bun. She has a emerald headband.

She stood next to Minako, instead of Katsuro. Who look a bit broken and pouted at her. As everyone laugh that he got rejected.

He came over to her and hug her, as well kissing her. As she push his face away from him, blushing hard.

Minako tease her best friend, as Kaoru just glare at her. Both being hug by their mates.

"Miyako mate of prince Raiden"

She walk down. As everyone look at her. With awe in their eyes. Yes even the girls. They can't hate a cute, adorable girl, who look just like a doll or a fairy tail princess.

Every boy just blush and have nosebleed, trailing down their noises. As Raiden glare at them, for looking at his mate. As did Shirane, for looking at her best friend.

While his brothers smirk at him and taught well with the glare. While Minako, and Kaoru just saw this funny.

Miyako walk down, wearing a light blue dress, the bottom of the back is longer. She has blue heels. She is wearing a blue flower jewelry. Her hair is in a cat hair style, with her hair down and two bun like hair on top of her hair. She has a blue flowers headband.

She came down and stood next to Raiden. As Shirane hug her and Minako, Naomi, Kaoru, Katsuro and Mitsuo came over to them.

Shirabe let go of Miyako. And Raiden held her hand and kiss her.

As did the others, who's mates is down here already.

They just smirk at there other two brothers Akki and Satoshi, who glare at them.

 **"Usagi mate of prince Satoshi"**

She came out all model like. Most girls felt envy towards her and jealousy.

While the boys blush and drool at her body. Satoshi just glare at them, for looking at his mate body, that only he can look at.

While his brothers and cousins look at him with a smirk. As he glare at them.

Usagi came down wearing, a two pieces, the top in silver and the bottom in purple. The heels in dark purple. She is wearing a purple jewelry. Her hair is in a low wavy ponytail, with a braid connect to the ponytail. She has a purple rose headband on her hair.

She came down next to Satoshi. Who pull her closer to him and gave her a kiss.

As everyone laugh at his possession and jealousy.

The girls went towards her, with their mated right behind them, holding their hands.

"And last but not least Momoko mate to prince Akki"

Everyone look at her, who wouldn't she is the most famous girl, in every single village.

All the girls are admiring her, as Tatsuki jump up and down screaming his cool Momoko - sama is. As her mate try to calm her down. As everyone sweatdrop at her fangirling.

While the boys blush and drool over Momoko. As Akki, the mature of his brothers, try not to beat all the boys up for looking at his mate.

As his brothers and cousins laugh at him and is a unusual childish behavior of him.

Momoko came down wearing, a dress, that the top us silver, and the bottom is in pink. She has a pink rose heel. She is wearing pink flower jewelry, and has pink sakura ring on her finger. Her hair is down, with a rose hairstyle behind her hair. She has a pink rose tiara on her head. She also, has a red rose flame sword connect to her dress.

As she came down, everyone can't help but to admire her look.

She came and stood next to Akki, who stop his glaring at boys, looking at her.

He pull her close to him and kiss her on the lip.

The girls and boys, went towards the red couple.

They start the vampire party and having fun and getting along as well.

For the girls they think it's not too bad, than what they original through.

They actually got along with the other vampires.

Usagi dancing, with hip hop, street and all kind of dance. That most vampires who are interested in dancing, went to see her dance. They went and had a dance battle, as Satoshi is with her and dance with as well. Kira went dancing next to Usagi, as Kano join her as well.

While Momoko and Kaoru had a sword battle, which made most vampires to see two famous girls battling. Akki and Katsuro are with them, glaring at each other at who would win the battle. Tatsuki is watching it exciting. With Riku next her, also excited.

Ryosuke and and Kazuhiro join in the battle as well and turn out to be a two strong girls vs two royal vampire sword battle. That made everyone excited.

Miyako gives out fashion tips to vampire girls, who crowded around her and talk about beauty. As she also show her water magic and made things out if it. Raiden is next to her, holding her, in case she got hurt. The vampire girls just smirk at his overprotective. Yukiko and Ravi went and watch this.

Shirane just did fortune teller, to vampires who are near her. As Mitsuo is shock she could do fortune telling. But went next to her.

Minako started to play any kind if instruments and sing as well. As Naoki is next to her, singing and playing with her. Sine vampires who love music, came and listen and play the music with them.

The maids and butlers join some of the groups.

Rumiko smile as everyone is getting along with the girls. As did Ryo, her elder brother.

The vampire party, and festival went great and nothing went wrong.

"Ryosuke - kun, you forgot we have a special guests. " said Rumiko.

"Sorry, Rumi - Chan, can you announced it, I'm busy here. " he said, in a fight.

"Can't be help then. We have six guest who are from are white demon princes, unfortunately their names couldn't make it, as they have some unfinished business to attend. But please welcome them. " she said.

As the six boys walk in. They look like the vampire princes, but different. More cooler and darker colour than the royal princes.

Darker I mean is like, darker red than Akki, something like that.

"Hey, I'm Akira Kinoshita (Blaze) the oldest." Said the one that look like Akki.

"Hi, I'm Mizuto (Brent), the second oldest ." Said the one that look like Mitsuo.

"Yo, the name Katsuto (Blade), the third oldest. " said the one that look like Katsuro.

"Sup, I'm Nao (Brad), the fourth oldest. " said the one that looks like Naomi.

"Hey, the name Satoya (Blood), the fifth oldest and you better remember it. " said the one that look like Satoshi.

"Hi, my name is Riki (Blaster), the youngest." Said the one that looks like Raiden.

"Onii sama" said the girls running and hugging them. As they return the hug.

The boys felt jealous, as the royal family know who they are to the girls as the princes told them.

"Where are our best friends. " said the girls.

"Well, they have some unfurnished things to do. And couldn't come, but we have like about four bodyguards, protecting our mates. In case anything happen, because se can't come with them and have to attend this party. " said the white demons. As the girls nodded.

As everyone continue the part again and doing stuff.

 **End of extra chapter**

 **Mizu: now, then the punks, I have not forgot like last time, but tell us who us your first crush.**

 **Rocks: growl in jealousy**

 **Ruffs & Puffs: hold them back**

 **Yuki: so tell us, girls**

 **Bolt : I'll go first. My first crush was a guy call Ai, he was my first kiss as well.**

 **Brad: "growls in jealousy " he hugs and kiss her.**

 **Blot: blushing**

 **Bullet: now you know how I feel, Bolt.**

 **Bull: let's do what they are doing, Bullet - honey "kiss her"**

 **Mizu" ignore them and carry on**

 **Blur: I guess I'll go, my first crush was actually Brent.**

 **Brent: aww, you love me that much. "Hugs her and kiss her "**

 **Bell: sighted at his cocky face**

 **Bliss: kiss her and put her on his lap**

 **Brat: my first crush is Rui.**

 **Blaster: you're mine "grab Brat and kiss her"**

 **Bubbles: giggles**

 **Boomer: hugs her from behind and touching her hair.**

 **Brute: mine was a soccer guy call Kei**

 **Blade: your mine and mine only "hugs and kiss her hard"**

 **Brute: blushing**

 **Buttercup : looks at Butch and see a deja vu moment.**

 **Butch: smirked at her**

 **Bitch: mine was a guy call Laito**

 **Blood: kiss her deeply**

 **Bunny: at least your mate didn't turn yandere like**

 **Blake: watch ya talkin about, Bun, I'm not a yandere "kiss her "**

 **Berserk : my first crush was Dino**

 **Blaze: let me kill him "kiss her all over the face"**

 **Berserk : blushing**

 **Blossom: at least you didn't act like that Brick.**

 **Brick : oh, I was about to "kiss her"**

 **Mizu: there you go, stay turn for the next actual chapter of their training.**

 **Yuki: bye, she only own her ocs "kiss her"**


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Mizu: hey guys, here is another chapter . The girls and boys are getting ready for training and at war with the demons and wolfs.**

 **Butch: yea war "grabbing his gun and army outfit ready"**

 **Mizu: where do you think your going Butch.**

 **Butch: of to war**

 **Mizu: so you don't mind, me killing you off, right before the war star do you. "Smirks sadistic"**

 **Buttercup : please do**

 **Butch: no, I want to be alive and next to my Butterbabe.**

 **Everyone : laughing**

 **Yuki: this is going to be hell for the boys training.**

 **Right: when do we come in**

 **Mizu: maybe in this chapter meeting the boys and girls.**

 **Right: sweet**

 **Ruffs: hell no**

 **Punks & Rocks: let's start the chapter**

 **Chapter 14**

Everyone is outside planning their training and suddenly they felt nine strong auras.

There stood, nine devils, with smirks on their faces as they saw the girls, Tatsuki, Kira and Yukiko.

Their mates just glare and stood protective in front of them.

"What are you doing here " said Miyako cold hearted. That shock everyone, that she has a dark side to her.

"We just want to see, who stole our girls and claim them. You are ours. " said the devils, glaring at the boys, who return the glare.

"Your too late, they are ours. " said the boys.

"We'll see, after the war. " said the devils.

"Momo - Chan, please come back to me and dump, that redhead bastard and be with me again. I, know I have cheated on you numbers of time. But, those girls mean nothing to me unlike you. I, know regret it so much. Please come back to me, I love you. " said Akihiro, who looks a bit like Akki, but more darker and evil.

"Why, you bastard. She's mine, and who are you calling a redhead bastard. " said Akki, glaring at him and being ignore to. Which made him mad.

"Akihiro, you may be my first lover and first heart breaker. But I'm sorry to say this, that I, not in love with you anymore and don't love you either. I love Akki - kun, he made me fell in love him and is different from you. I don't like cheaters or lies. " said Momoko.

Akihiro was shocked and stunned. While Akki was proud of his girl and she sure show her ex.

"I, still won't give up on you. I'll make fall for me again, and made you think I'm the one for you and not that, what his again Ayaki, no Ai, no maybe Akihi, nah, ah it's Akki. You better watch out, I saw her first and won't hand her over to you that easily." said Akihiro, as Akki eyes growl dark. He disappear first and waiting for his brothers and friends to be finish, for what they are here for.

"Shira - Chan. " said Mishima, walking towards Shirane, as Mitsuo block his way and glare at him, as he return the glare.

"Mishima... " she said, going in front of Mitsuo. As he grab her hand. She just smile at him and said it's alright. He released her hand. Mishima saw this exchange and glare at Mitsuo, who smirk at him.

"Shira - chan, please come back to me again and dump that white hair jerk, that stole you away from me. I'm so much better than him" said Mishima.

"Your going down bitch, how dare you come back to try to get back to my girl and insulted my hair that is much better than yours. " glared Mitsuo.

Who got ignore as well. As Akki pat his back and know how he felt.

"I'm sorry, for what I did back them, and calling you a witch, which is not true. And I truly regretted it the most, of hurting you. I know you don't forgive, me but let me say this. I love you way before that white hair guy, Mizuki is it, before he notice you. " he said.

 **"Why you, it's not Mizuki, but Mitsuo. " said a piss off Mitsuo.**

"Mishima, you're the first person to not be afraid of me, but the first to lost my trust and that's why I had a hard time, trusting people so easily. Back then I really did love you, but now I love Mitsuo - kun, he change me and love me as well. But I do forgive you, it was all in the past. " she said with a smile at him. As he look broken.

 **"Oh I see. Mizuki,** I won't forgive you for taking my girl away from me and even stealing her away. But mark my words, I will never give up on Shirane - Chan and would make her fall for me again and take her away from you. " he said glaring at Mitsuo.

"Well too bad, she's mine, and you miss the chance to fix up your mistake, she mine now. I will never give her up to you. **And IT'S Mitsuo, how hard can you get to remember my fucking name. "** said Mitsuo, more like shouting after the white hair devil, who disappear after his red hair devil brother.

"Kao - Chan, I miss you come back me. " said Katsu. As she glared at him with Katsuro.

"Tch, what do you want Katsu - bastard. " she said piss. Instered of being scared he seem happy.

Which made everyone think he is masochistic. But turns out not he just love to mess with people's emotions.

"Please come back to me and I know, what I did was wrong. I never did want to use you, but jealousy took over and made me did it. But please come back to me, and ditch that pervert prince over there. He ain't good for you. " said Katsu.

"I'm not a pervert. The one who is a pervert is you and the biggest one in the world. " said Katsuro glaring at him. As he smirk at him. That made gin growl in angar.

Katsu just ignore him and continue to talk with Kaoru.

Honestly Kaoru wants to laugh, but with this situation, she can't.

"I'm sorry Katsu, but I don't feel that way about you anymore and you miss out. I love Katsuro now. And I hope we start as friends." She said, as Katsu pouted.

"I'll be friends with you for now and enemy as well, with the war and fight. But I will make you love me and fall for me again. See ya green pervert, Kaoru will be mine again." He said and disappear where his two brothers were before.

 **"Come back here and fight me like a man, I'm not done with you yet. For flirting and trying to win my girl back. And I'm not a green pervert. You stupid green devil. " yell Katsuro, after the green devil disappear.**

Everyone sighted at his dramatic yelling at nothing.

"Miya - Chan, please don't do this to me and come back to me please." said Rai. As Raiden clutch his fists, with a yandere look in his eyes.

Which made his brothers and everyone shock that he has a side that no one, knows even his parents.

 **"Why... "** she said looking down on the ground. As Raiden stood in front of her protected.

"I know what I did was unforgivable, but I really do love you, when we first met. So please come back to me, I didn't mean to say your a witch or try to kill you. And I'm really sorry for what I did. But please come back to me and break up with that dumb blonde. " said Rai.

"How dare you say I'm a dumb blonde, when you are blonde as well. " said Raiden trying not to switch his yandere mode on and beat him up.

"Whatever, I wasn't talking to you but Miya - Chan. " he said. Which mad Raiden more mad at him.

"Sorry, I don't like you anymore Rai. What you did to me back them was unforgivable and it's in the past. I might forgive you, but not fully. I love Raiden - kun now. I'm here to say I'm sorry and I won't go back to you." Said Miyako seriously.

That shock Rai, that the Miyako he know change and it's all because of Raiden.

"How you take my girl away from me and even change her as well. She was mine from the start before you came. But let me remind you dumb prince, she walk be mine again. " said Rai and disappear in a blue light to where his other brothers are at.

"That won't happen cause she's mine. " said Raiden, as he had a yandara look in his face still. Before it return to normal again.

"Mina - koi, come back to me and break it off with that moron. " said Naoshima.

Naoki was piss and angry, that he was about to beat him. But his brothers and cousins stop him, before he could go and beat the orange devil up.

"What are you doing here, Naoshima" said Minako.

"I'm here to win you back, my love. " he smirk at her. As she glared at him with Naoki.

"What's the reason. " she said.

"I want you back and I know what I did, may you hate me for doing it. But I can't help it, those girls, looks super sexy so I gave them your present you send me. But your more sexy than them altogether. I really regret it the most for what I did and I know you won't forgive me. But please come back to me. " he said.

"Stay away from her you sick bastard. What is wrong with your sick mind. I will never do that to her unlike you. " glared Naoki. Everyone did the same as well.

 **"Sorry asshold** , but I really don't like you and I might forgi- **not forgive you,** forgive you , **it's all in the fucking past so** , I gave on you, but Naoki - kun manage to make me love him , **he is, more better than you** , he doesn't go for my looks and accept my **split personality**. That's why I love him. " said Minako with part of her spit personality mix together.

Naoki felt happy and Naoshima felt hurt and angry at Naoki.

"Listen here you, Onki is it, nice name like a pig name. What a weird name. Anyway I saw Minako first and she's kind to begin with, until you came along. So I don't plan to give her up to you. Watch out for yourself when we face each other pig. " said Naoshima, as he disappear in orange light and went to where his brothers are.

 **"Come back here, bitch, my name is not Onki, but Naoki, and how dare you call me a pig. " yell Naoki with murder attend.**

Mitsuo pat his brother shoulder and know how he felt for the naming sense.

"Sa - Chan" said Saito going towards her, before Satoshi stood in front of her and glare at him.

 **"Saito"** said Usagi darkly glaring at him. That shock everyone that the Usagi they know is hyper and always smiling, and never know she has a dark side to her.

"Please leave that Satomi and be with me again. " he said. As Satoshi had a yandere look in his eyes, that shock everyone as they saw the crazy look in his eyes.

 **"Who are you calling Satomi, that's not my name. It's Satoshi and you better remember it punk. " said Satoshi with a crazy smile.**

"Why are you here" she said not looking at him.

"I, want you back. I know what I did was the most foolish thing, anyone one could. I know you Don't want to see me or talk to me, after what I put you through. I just want to reveal the animal back to life, and let me kill it again, to let everyone know I'm a real hero. But it didn't go as plan and know I regret it. And saw how piss you are, when we were fighting. But can you at least give me a chance and come back to me. " he said.

"What you did is unforgivable, you have to prove it to me, if I forgive you or not. Why would you do that, how could you think you could beat up, and kill a long lost existent animal. That said is the most powerful animal in the whole history. You lost my trust. I did love you before, but now I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I now love , Satoshi - kun, here is always there for me and even manage to get me to fall in love with him and he is different from you. " said Usagi looking at him.

Satoshi felt relief that she doesn't love the purple devil anymore and still piss that be call him Satomi and found his bunny first.

"Why Usagi, I know you longer that he has. And he manage to make you change so much. **Hey Satomi** , it is war, for taking my bun - kou away from me. I'll get her back to me and made her love me again. Such a sexy girl should not be with a loser, but a popular boy like me. She's mine, I lay my eyes in her first. You better watch out in the war. " he said dodging Satoshi punches.

"Will see, she's mine and not yours. You mess up your chance. **Only I can call her a little bunny, that's my nickname for her.** " said Satoshi, trying to kill him, as he disappear in thin light of purple and went where his brothers went to.

Satoshi return back to normal and hug his girl again.

"Daiki" said Tatsuki emotional. Looking at the black hair devil.

"Tatsuki, please come back to me. And leave Riku. That's all I want to say. See ya. " he said and disappear in thin black light.

"That's not a good answer at all, I didn't have time to beat him up. " said Riku.

As the princes agree with him and wants to punch him, for breaking their sister heart from before.

"Yukiko" said Aoi, the dark blue devil.

Ravi stood in front of her protective and block his way way. As they both glare at each other.

"Please come back to me and I know I'm wrong. I'm not with her anymore. She cheated on me and use me to make some other guy jealous. Please come back to me. I really do regret it the most for using you. " he said.

"Well you're too late. I'm not going back to you, I'm so in love with Ravi - kun and won't ever go back to you ever. " she said. As he look a bit shock.

"Then I'll do anything to take you back. So watch out Ravi. " he said and disappear in thin dark blue light. With his friends, the (rights).

"Your going to pay if you try to take my Yukiko away from me. " said Ravi pissed.

"Hikari, dump that Kana and be my dark queen, I promise I won't hurt you again. " said Keiya.

 **"Who the hell are you calling Kana, you playboy" said Kano who got ignored by Keiya, which made him mad.**

"Why would I believe a cheated, a playboy, and a fuckboy. Who fucks for one girl to the next " said Kira glaring at him with Kano as well, and holding her waist as well.

"I know I cheated on you for numbers of girls. But is just that you won't, have sex with me. That's why I did it. They are not that good or important to me. It's just a one night stand. I promise I will treasure you for real this time " he said.

"No thanks, I love Kano - kun do much to leave him. He isn't like a cheated or a playboy like you or a person like you who wants power. And by the way, me and Kano are already in one soul and body. " she said. As Keiya is in shock.

"What does that mean by one soul and body" he said with pale expression.

"It mean, we already connect to each other, and had made love with each other. So in other words it means we had sex. Do you get it now. " said both Kano and Kira boldly without shame.

Keiya has his mouth open with jaws dropping to the ground.

"Your going to pay for that Kana. She's mine first and I saw her first. If only I made the first move and take her Virginia before you. This would not of happen. I'll make her mine again, so you better watch out in the war Kana. " he said pissed and disappear in silverlight. To met up his friends.

 **"That fucker is dead. No one should take my girl Virginia, and only I could. She's mine. When I see him again. I'll beat him up. And it's Kano not Kana." said Kano pissed off.**

"Let's start training, before we were interrupted by those devils. So girls you can bring Shin and Aoi with you, the bodyguards with you to your best friends and nate for training. Be back by four weeks. " said Ryo, as the girls nodded.

The girls gave their mates a kiss.

As they got fire up with training, as they saw what the devil's did.

"Yukiko, Ravi, Kira, Kano, Tatsuki and Riku. You are training with the royal vampires, your parents . Be back by four weeks okay. " said Ryo. As they nodded.

"While I will train with the boys, with the maids and butlers. We all will met back to the castle after four weeks, as we know we will all train in different places. " said Ryo.

As everyone nodded. The girls went out of the castle with Shin and Aoi by their side to their village a secret place that no one knows, except for their best friends and their mates.

The boys saw their girlfriends going away, made them already miss them. As they can't help it when their names are gone. Not one day but four weeks.

The royal vampires and their kids went to train. Somewhere outside their castle. As they know their kids are having new powers, because of the mating.

While Ryo, the maids and butlers, went to a place up heaven. Where it's divided into dark and light.

They met his wife and kids. But they are here for training and his wife will help them as well. She use light and Ryo use dark.

The start of the first week. Akki manage to unlock his powers and had a special ability as well.

He has a more powerful fire element and can go through fire and not get hurt or burn. He has a special ability to use telekinesis.

Mitsuo did as well. He can use water, ice, snow and Luna elements. Which shock everyone that he can use four elements and the only one in the whole royals who manage to have four elements. His special ability us that he can see the dead and ghosts.

Naoki, has unlock his power of sand and became more powerful, like it has quick sand and illusions. The special ability he has, is that he change into any people he wants and can imitate their voice and how they act as well.

While the other three hasn't unlock their powers yet.

 **End of chapter**

 **Find out the next chapter of their training and knowing their special power as well and next meeting the punks and rocks.**

 **Rocks & Punks: finally we get appear**

Rights: we look cool

 **Ruffs: you do not, I want to beat you up**

 **Puffs: bye everyone**

 **Mizu: the war is coming close**

 **Yuki: see ya next time**

 **Ryo - black hair and Green eyes**

 **Ryo wife Mari - golden hair and green eyes**


	19. Chapter 15

**Mizu: hey guys, it's so hot outside and it's summer.**

 **Yuki: knowing you**

 **Everyone : you might lazy around on the floor with the air condition and fan on.**

 **Mizu: you guys...**

 **Mizu: hmm, since it's so hot and too lazy to do anything. I'll grant you three wishes and what would that be. I'll do the puffs and ruffs first. Then the punks, rocks and rights in the end of the chapter.**

 **Yuki: what about me "puppy dog eyes"**

 **Mizu: I'll do yours too, after the end of the chapter as well.**

 **Mizu: so what do you want**

 **Bubbles: I want new, clothes from Los Angeles and France. To see my parents for a day. And to punch Sakumoto face.**

 **Boomer: I want new lighting gear and weapons. A secret door in my room. A new video game.**

 **Butch: new video games. New weapons and new music.**

 **Buttercup: an auto motorbike. A sign soccer** **ball from every famous player. And to kill Sakumoto.**

 **Brick: new weapons. A sound proof from, to stop sounds from my idiots brothers. And to kill Sakumoto.**

 **Blossom: a load of sweets and cakes on a truck deliver here. New weapons and a way to kill Sakumoto.**

 **Bunny: a dance and music studio. New potion and weapons. And to kill Sakumoto.**

 **Blake: new weapons. A closet trap room. New sport car.**

 **Bell: new music. A music studio and to beat up Sakumoto.**

 **Bliss: a weapon room. Secret room ("whisper to Mizu" "full with pictures of Bell"), and a music room.**

 **Bullet: animal room. And weapon and game room . To kill Sakumoto.**

 **Bull : weapon room. New games and to kill list room .**

 **Mizu: wish granted "sweat drop at some of it "**

 **Yuki: why do you want to kill Sakumoto so badly girls.**

 **Brick: hey in case you didn't know, in a boy.**

 **Ruffs except Brick: with that hair, I think not.**

 **Brick : hits his brothers .**

 **Ruffs: owww "rubbing sore bump.**

 **Puffs: because he is a stupid mother fucker, who play pranks on girls and tease them. He also broke Blossom heart, by playing with her with other girls. If you mess with Blossom, you mess with us. "Fire and dark, showing in their eyes. "**

 **Everyone : "take a step back" shock that Bubbles curse.**

 **Brick: that include me, I want to beat him up for playing with my girl feelings.**

 **Sakumoto walk in, the puffs and Brick beat him up bloody with black eyes.**

 **A knock on the door. Mizu open it and a full two trucks full of sweets, candy and cakes went in the room.**

 **Mizu: Blossom you order to much.**

 **Everyone : sweat drop at her**

 **Bunny: that is enough for the whole world**

 **Punks and Rocks walk in. Berserk and Blaze see sweets and candy, went and eat with Blossom and Brick.**

 **Everyone : sweat drop at reds and eat candy as well.**

 **Everyone : she doesn't own us, apart from the plot and her ocs.**

 **Greens & purples: it's training time as well.**

 **Chapter 15**

Only the start of the first week that Akki, Mitsuo and Naoki has unlock their new special power.

Katsuro is angry pouring that he us bit first and keep training to get cool power.

The start of the second week, on the third day.

Raiden got his power unlock and special one as well.

He has lighting element, but not only can he use lighting, but when lighting hits him, he is unaffected, plus he can make his power to turn off and turn on as, well. Not only does he have lighting, but water as well from Miyako.

His special ability us that he can created anything with his mind and can enter someone's dream or nightmare.

His brothers are shock that he has a awesome special ability.

"That's not fair, Raiden can enter his mate dream and know what she is dreaming all about, every night. I want to enter Kaoru - Chan dream as well. " pouted Katsuro.

"This time, I have to agree with the pervert idiot here. " said Akki.

"Same" agree the other brothers, as Katsuro glare at his brothers.

"Grrr, I'm not a pervert. " said Katsuro pissed.

"Sure your not. " said his brothers.

"Okay enough boys, more talking and you won't be strong enough, or you won't catch up to your mates, cousins and sister. " said Ryo.

As the maids and Butlers giggles and laugh. They are helping the bits improve their elements.

The their week, on the first day, Katsuro just cocky said his power is way awesome than his brothers.

"Haha. I finally unlock my awesome power. And I bet it's way cooler that you four. Hahaha. It's okay Satoshi, you cab beat me next time. " laugh Katsuro at all his brothers unamused faces.

"Yea! Says the one, who said he will be first to unlock his power. " smirk Satoshi.

"S - Shut up" glare Katsuro at Satoshi. The others laugh at this.

Katsuro, has earth power, he can understand what the trees and plants are saying. He can also understand dragon language from Kaoru.

His special ability, is that he can turn invisible, and can hypnosis people for information. But has not fully control this power.

"Scary" said Raiden.

"What so scary about that, huh. " said Katsuro, putting his arms around Raiden.

"That you can turn invisible and hypnosis people and of course that is scary. " he said.  
"Huh, so what"

"Yea, you might pull a prank on us one day." Said Mitsuo.

"I will not. " said Katsuro glaring at his brothers that he will do a dirty trick like that.

They all just laugh and continue to train and control their powers.

The third week, of the last day, Satoshi finally unlock his power and the last to do so.

"Finally" yell Satoshi.

"Yea, finally. " said Naoki, sarcastic.

Satoshi, has wind elements, not only can he make wind, but he can read the wind direction and not only create win, but storm and hurricane.

His special ability, is that he can see everyone with X - Ray vision, and create things with his mind .

His brothers are real shock, that he has X - Ray vision, as well Ryo and the maids and Butler's.

While Satoshi just smirk at them. He can use his X - Ray vision, to Peck at Usagi changing. And won't get his face slap, when she saw him pecking in her, when's she was changing.

"That is totally unfair. " said his brothers, pouting.

He just laugh at them and all went back to training and controlling their powers.

 **With the Royal parents and their kids**

On the start of the first week, day one. Ravi is surprisingly the first one to unlock his power and special power. That shock his parents Namiko and Tatsuo.

"Yes! I'm first, better luck next time Kano, Riku. " he laugh at them. As they both glare angry at him. He just smirk at them.

Ravi, his sun and lighting power is really powerful now, he turn bright as the sun. He can have one wing a vampire wing and the other as a demon wing.

His special ability , is that he can hear real far abs see real well, no matter if it's all over the world or a close distance . He can see and hear it from there.

In the second week, Tatsuki unlock her power and ability.

Her power of the moon has increase. When ever the moon Is out. She turn faster and stronger.

Her ability Is that, she can know when ever there is danger and enemy near by. She can also read emotions and how they are feeling.

Tatsuki just tease Kira about her beating her, of unlocking her powers first. Which made her angry.

Tatsuki parents jut said she did real well and wonder how her brothers are taking this.

In the second week of the last day, Yukiko unlock her powers as well.

Yukiko, element, the ice and snow, can turn into any weapons she wants, with ice and show element.

Her ability is that she can see any ones weakness, with her eyes. And tell if they are lying or not.

Her parents just pat her shoulder that she did well.

On the third week, the first day, Kano unlock his powers as well.

Kano, power of water and sea. He can breath underwater and create tsunamis and giant sea waves.

His ability is that, he can tell who is fake and who is not. He can also change to anyone he likes.

His parents said that had a good ability and good to use on the enemy.

On the third week of the fourth day. Riku unlock his powers as well.

His power of natural gas power up. He can talk to trees and animals. Also he can control the forests if trees.

His ability us that, he can bring the dead alive again and he can see ghosts of the dead. He will bring them alive, if they have a good reason, otherwise he won't do it so easily. He is the Yin.

His parents are shock at the ability that their son has.

They all went back training and controlled their powers.

As Kira pouted at them that she us last. Kano just pat her that she will overcome it as well as her parents.

On the third week on the last say, she finally unlock her powers. As everyone cheer for her.

Kura power, gold and light. Become bright as the stars and planets. She turn inti a light like a star or sun.

Her ability, is that she can cause death, of the people she hates, and can make them die easily as well. But she can also bring them alive as well. She can see spirits, ghosts and monsters. She is the Yang, as Riku is the yin.

Everyone is shock at her ability and she needs to control it well, before it goes out if control.

 **To the girls, Shin and Aoi - chan**

The girls are sparing with their brothers and best friends. To control their new ability and powers.

"Momoko - Chan, you are just like me when I first unlock my powers as well. So I'll help you control it. " said Moriko.

"Really. Thank you, Moriko - Chan. " said Momoko. As they went back to fighting.

"I'll help as well. " said Akira. Watching the two girls fight.

On the first day, Momoko can use both her elements, as her eyes turn colour. But she can only summon one if her masters.

On the second week she can summon her second masters. And is getting her stamina more higher now.

In the third week she can summon the last two of masters.

On the second day of the third week. Moriko, Akira and her can do a three way, unison raid. But it's not good yet.

"Kaoru, I'll help you to make the weight of your giant axe less heavy. It was the same with me, when I got new powers. " said Kasumi.

"Thanks, and I have to control my new power as well. " said Kaoru, bring her giant axe out to spare.

"I'll help you with that Kaoru. " said Katsuto.

"Sweet" she said. As the three green team start to spare and battle each other.

On the first week, Kaoru started to feel her axe a little light, that what was the weight from before and she can control it as well.

On the second week, she tries to summon her dragon. But it only lasted for one minute. After the last day if the second week, she manage to make her dragon last longer than before. About like an hour.

In the third week, she manage to control her elements well with and without weapons.

On the second day if the third week, the three started to do an unison raid together.

"Help me, with the spell that keep coming from my book. Setsumi - nee sama. " said Shirane.

"Sure, anything for my little sis. I'll help with your empress eye and how to control it as well. Since I've perfect control my empress eye, already. " she said.

"And I'll help you with the snakes, and sabertoots and how to summon them longer. " said Mizuto.

She nodded as the three perform their magic book. With ancient spells coming out.

On the first week, she manage to control the moving spells of the words coming out from her book.

On the second week, she gain control if her empressveye and it doesn't hurt and feel pain anymore. Of her looking in the future.

On the third week the first day, she can summon the sanakes and savertooth tigers longer and they listen to her as well.

On the second day of the third week. She did an unison raid with Setsumi and Mizuto.  
"Help me gain control of the rose petal, that is dark and poison, as well of the potion as well, Umi. " said Usagi, with elements petals around.

"Okay, Usagi - Chan. I've had that problem before, but I have perfect it already. I'll help you with it. That happen the same with me when I mated with Satoya. " said Umi, bringing her light and dark petals around her.

"And I'll you, control your wild cat family, of lion, tiger, panther, Leopard, Jaguar and Cheetah. " said Satoya.

As she nodded at him. As the three started to train together.

On the first week, Usagi has fully control her petals and potion well. As it is spinning around her.

On the second week, she has gain control, and summon her wild cat family.

On the third week, her healing power and potion has increase. And is a lot stronger than her preview healing power.

On the second day of the third week, she did an unison raid with Umi and Satoya.

"Help me control these spirits Maria. " said Mina **. (For Brat call her Minako and for Bullet call her Mina. When ever they are together. But if not then just called her Minako.)**

"Sure, Mina - chan. I had that problem before as well. But u can now control it and they listen to me as well. " said Maria.

"And I'll help you with your animal fusion transform, Mina. " said Nao.

"Okay" she said. As the three orange. Went and summon their spirits out first. Before attacking each other.

On the first week. Mina, has gain control of her spirits, as they listen to her and help her as well.

On the second week, she can do animal takeover, or fusion together with an animal. And can use it's power and speed as well.

On the third week, the three are practicing their unison raid.

"Minako - nee chan, cab you help me with my empress eye and my rare and deadly animals as well. " said Miyako.

"Sure! Miyako. I've gain control of my empress eye already and I'll help you with your animals summon as well. " said Minako.

"I'll help you with the magic spell book. With you reading and understanding it as well. Also your water weapons in your magic book as well. " said Riki.

She nodded at him. As three blues started to train.

In the first week Miyako gas full control if her empress eye, as it doesn't hurt or in pain anymore. And can see the past fully without pain now.

On the last day of the first week. She is able to control her animals deadly are very rare, as they all listen to her now.

On the second week, both Minako and Riki are helping Miyako to understand the ancient words if the magic book and how to read it as well.

On the third week of the first day. She can create her water weapons really well without and with her magic book.

In the third week, third day. She did the unsion raid with Minako and Riki.

 **Normal POV**

Before the first week. The boys skip training to see how their names are doing.

They are shock and awe to find they have become this powerful.

As saw them do unison raids with their best friends and brothers.

They have to train harder then. Before they could move or walk.

A dark aura behind them. They turn around to find their uncle Ryo standing behind them, with dark auras. That scared them.

Because his aura represent hell and demons.

 **"If you have time to watch your mates train. Then you will be able to train, a triple time isn't it. If you want to be as strong as your mates. Then try to control your powers first. I can tell your mates has, power up a lot, and night he strong as I am. As you haven't beat me once yet. We have more week left to train. I wonder if your sister and cousins are more powerful than you yet. If you haven't train harder yet. " said Ryo.**

That made all the boys fire up at what their uncle said and would beat their cousin and be stronger than then. But first they have to train and beat their uncle first. He did say the girls are as strong as him.

They went back to training with Ryo. As they saw how strong the girls been these past three weeks.

Everyone have one more week of training left and will meet up soon.

 **End of chapter**

 **Punks: yes! We appear finally**

 **Rocks : your so cute**

 **Punks : blushes**

 **Mizu : okay your three wishes, since the ruffs and puffs did theirs**

 **Puffs & ruffs: having fun with their new things.**

 **Berserk : I want a new weapon room. New candy room and new cooking room.**

 **Blaze: I want new sport car. Game room and game room.**

 **Brat: I want new clothes all over the world. A makeup and hairstyle room. A weapon room.**

 **Blaster: weapon room. Sound proof room and a secret room (whisper - full of Brat pictures)**

 **Brute: weapon room. Game room. And a room to hit idiots.**

 **Blade : sports room. New weapons and a gym studio.**

 **Blot: weapon room. A music room and a place that no one could distract me.**

 **Brad: weapon room. Machine room and a room full of dangerous weapons.**

 **Bitch: a dance room. A room full with every drama and movies in the world. A weapon room.**

 **Blood: a room, full with ever insane traps and weapons. A game room. And I want new vifo cameras.**

 **Blur: a dance and music studio. A art, photography, drawing room. And a room full with cool water.**

 **Brent : music room. Racing car room. And watching star and galaxy room.**

 **Mizu: wish granted**

 **Rocks & punks : excited and went to their new things.**

 **Yuki: me too**

 **Mizu: so what do you want.**

 **Yuki: I want to spent time with Mizu. A room that is sound proof. And see every cute expression if Mizu together, with everyone else.**

 **Mizu: wish grant- wait what.**

 **It was too late, the magic already appear.**

 **Everyone except Mizu: aww how cute. As they watch her expression on the video screen.**

 **Yuki: see ya next time.**


	20. Chapter 16

**Mizu: where is everyone else, Yuki.**

 **Yuki: they might be still asleep**

 **Mizu: wake them up, we have a dare for them, even me any you. How mean is she for making me to this as well .**

 **Yuki: aww your so shy. The wake up call right.**

 **Mizu: yea "blushing"**

 **Yuki: "press the wake up call"**

 **Everyone: groans**

 **Mizu: where is Bubbles, Bunny, and Blaster.**

 **Everyone : still sleeping, I think.**

 **Mizu: wake them up**

 **Girls: let the boys do it "smirk with evil but n them"**

 **Boys : OK "confused "**

 **The boys went to wake the three up. But got thrown away.**

 **The boys look at the three are in fear if what they saw.**

 **The boys saw three glowing lights all in neon blue, neon purple and baby blue glaring at the boys.**

 **The boys felt shiver in their Spine. As they think they saw Staten, the demon and devil itself.**

 **The most shock us Boomer and Blake as they are Bubbles and Bunny boyfriends.**

 **The girls laugh, as well as Mizu, Yuki and the punks as well.**

 **Mizu: okay getting back on track, let's get back to the dare, we had from "Inspired writer3456"**

 **And she said: Everyone should reveal a secret, even the author.**

 **Everyone : damm it**

 **Blossom: I guess I'll go first, I once, won a sweet ticket, that I can go to the sweet island and have every sweets in the world.**

 **Everyone : ... Wow... 😣😣😣😣😓**

 **Suddenly there is a truck of sweets deliver by the window.**

 **Everyone : Blossom, we serious need a doctor for you now, for eating too much sweets.**

 **Boomer: I'm next, I once walk, on my father practice his punch line and never told anyone this.**

 **Everyone : hahaha**

 **Buttercup: I once, dress up as a girly girl, by my mother. That is the last time I'll do that.**

 **Butch: I wanna see that "got hit by Buttercup"**

 **Brick: I once walk in a store, a wild gay couple kissing and it became a threesome, with a girl with them.**

 **Everyone : ... No comment... 😰😓😨😱**

 **Blake: I've got a secret closet that no one can enter. But it's not a secret anymore, since I've just told you.**

 **Yuki: let's go check it out then.**

 **They went to Blake's room and walk inside his closet. They were shock at how big it is. He has so many traps and weapons inside.**

 **They all got out and is all shock at what is hide in his closet.**

 **Bullet: I once got mistaken as a famous racer driver and they gave me a free sports car.**

 **Everyone : lucky 😡😡😡😡😡**

 **Bliss: I once hide all my brothers, important things, and it was fun watching them to find it.**

 **RRBZ: that was you 💨💨🔥🔥💢💢💢**

 **Bell: I once got mistaken as a model and Singer, and suddenly I got put in a wedding acting screen. I'm not good at acting, but everyone love it.**

 **Bliss: wedding ... " hug and kiss Bell tightly" 'eyes turn yandere'**

 **Everyone : backs away from the Bliss**

 **Bull: Carry on. I once walk in, on the maid's and butlers along time together. I got scolded by my parents that day. I did say I'm sorry, I, just want to find food.**

 **Everyone : hahaha**

 **Butch: I hate this secret of mine.**

 **RRBZ: he was once taken by Emiko, to a MLP (My Little Pony ) convention store and not only that, but a Barbie one as well.**

 **Butch: embarrassed and angry.**

 **Everyone : laughing and has tears in their eyes from laughing too hard.**

 **Bubbles: I, once got taken to France and Paris to be a fashion designer and also the food their is so yummy.**

 **Everyone : not fair**

 **Bunny: I once got of the hook, by the police.**  
 **Everyone : really! What did you do.**

 **Bunny: well, I walk inside with my siblings to a zoo, near the lion area, when your not allowed to go near it and got found out by the police. But me and my sibling, act out we are poor and we got out of the hook.**

 **Everyone : wow.**

 **Mizu: okay, I will do Yuki, the Punks and Rocks as well myself in the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 16**

After four weeks, all of them except for the girls gas arrive back on time.

The boys are worry, if they will leave them. But all of that disappear. As they saw the girls coming towards them, with some girls who look quite like them, the white demon princes and some packs of wolfs.

As they came up. The Boys try to hit the wolfs. But got stop as Miyako step in.

She open her water empress eye and use it to control her water shield protecting the wolfs.

"Don't hit Takeru, he is not a bad wolf, he is my childhood friend and he has a mate already, she is name Nonoko. "Said Miyako, as a girl behind Takeru step out, she has brown hair and pink eyes, she smile at Miyako and thank her.

"Sorry about that. " said the boys, as Takeru forgive them and it's common for them to act like that.

"So what brings you here. " said Ryo. Standing next to the royals parents.

"We came here to help, Miyako told me all about it. Since I want to punch Rai in the face for what he cause Miyako pain. We are the spies of the wolfs, you were told about. We are the nice one, so he and my pack will help you in war and destroy as many wolfs, demons and devils as we can in secret. " he said.

"Oh I see. I thank you for helping us and thank Miyaki for having a friend that is a wolf . We appreciate your help. " said Ryosuke.

"So what about the white demon princes and the girls with them doing here. " said Akki.

"How rude, you need people as you can for the war, since your out number right know and we are here to help. " said Akira.

"Sorry for that and thank you. But what ate you to the girls. " said Katsuro.

"Oh we are the girls older brothers, not by blood though. " said Nao.

"How about the girls who ate with you. " said Raiden.

"Kyahhh, they are the swords sisters, almost as famous as the girls. " scream Tatsuki in excitement.

As everyone sweat drop at her and her fan Girling of every strong woman idol she knows.

As the girls just smile at her. And nodded that she knows her stuff.

"So who are you, we only know the white demon princes. " said Satoshi.

"I'm Moriko, the mate of Akira Kinoshita and Momoko best friend. I , don't trust you with Momoko - Chan just yet, even if you look like the boy who likes to play with girls feelings. Just be glad your Momo - Chan mate. " she said to Akki with narrow eyes.

Akki just glare at her, which has no effect. _"Who dies she think she is, walking up to me and telling me I'm no match to Momoko. I know she doesn't trust me yet. But I'm not a player either or cold hearted as well. If she wasn't Momo best friend, she would if been dead already. "_

"Hey I'm, Minako, mate of Riki Kinoshita, Miyako best friend. But just call me Minako and her as Mina, since we gave the same name and call us that when we are together. " she said as everyone nodded.

"But you, just because you are Miya - can mate, dissent mean I hurt you. Miyako is too innocent and pure, when it comes to boys. So that's why I protected her, from getting hurt. I'll watch you If you did hurt her " said Minako glaring at Raiden. As her mate Riki bring her back to him.

Raiden just glare at her for saying that. _"If you weren't my mates best friend. I would of got rid of you already, with my yandere mode on. "_

"Sup, I'm Kasumi, the mate if Katsuto Kinoshita and Kaoru, best friend. You pervert playboy, Kaoru is too good for you. How did you even made her to fall for you. She doesn't fell for boys that easily. So I'll just warn you, not to make her heartbreak or I'll kill you. " she said glaring at him.

"I, ain't a pervert playboy either. " said Katsuro glaring at her. _"That stupid girl, if she wasn't my mate best friend, I would of kill her. And how dare she say Kaoru is not good for me, she's perfect for me. I'm not a playboy , I'll show her that she's wrong. And she will regret saying that. "_

"I'm Setsumi, Mizuto Kinoshita mate and Shirane best friend. I , don't like you much because, you stole my Shira - Chan from me, but even if you are her mate. Prove to me you can protect her and not use her. Prove to me you are different and then I will give Shirane to you.

Mitsuo just growl and glare at her. As the rest of the bothers are shock, that if she is bisexual or sane or not.

 _"How dare you say that, by lovely Shirane is mine and no one else. Just because you are my mates best friend. That doesn't mean I won't kill you. Just consider yourself lucky, you are my mates best friend and I'll prove to you I'm right for her._

"Hey I'm Umi, Satoya Kinoshita mate and best friends with Usagi. I don't know how did Usa - Usa fall in love with you. Even if you are a pervert player. I'll kill you if you, break her heart. This is why she doesn't get close to boys that much. Because if played, use and cheated. But if you do any of those, your dead to me. "

Satoshi just glared at her for saying that. _"Who do she think she is, just because she is my little bunny best friend, to say that in front I'd my face no least. I'm not a player or a pervert, I may be a little pervert. I'll show her that Usagi is my fate partner. "_

"Sup, I'm Maria, and mate of Nao Kinoshita and also the bestie of Mina. I , don't trust you yet. Since you might think Mina split personality is creeper or something. If you did, your dead. That's why I'll protected her from people like that. "

Naoki just glare at her for saying that. _"Why that stupid girl. She may look like my mate. But she is nothing like that. My mate is cute and pretty. Who said by will be creep out by my girlfriend, split personality, in fact I love everything about her. I show her that I'm not like other people. If she weren't my mate best friend, I would of beat her up for that, even If she's a girl. "_

"Okay, Takeru can introduce, your pack to us. "Said Rumiko, as he nodded.

"This is Shou, he has a mate already, so don't worry. In fact all my pact has their mate already, or we would call it out Luna's." Said Takeru introducing Shou.

As everyone nodded and know what a lunes are what a term of mate use by wolfs.  
Shou has brown hair, with gold eyes and he is handsome as well.

"This is Reo, younger brother of Shou. " he has red hair and gold eyes.

"And this is Leo, the twin of Reo. " he has red hair and silver eyes.

"And we also have another members, which is my best friend. But he is not here at th-"

Got cut of, as a pretty boy, with black hair and gold eyes came rushing forward.

"Sorry, I'm late, Takeru. I got block, by some demons, so I have to fight it of. " he said.

"That's okay, Hayato. " he said. As he introduce as the last member.

"So they have started their moves now. " said Ryosuke.

"Me, and the Royals will fight the demon king, and Wolf king, maybe the devil king as well. While the rest of you follow Ryo. That includes you Tatsuki, Yukiko, Ravi, Riku, Kano and Kira. The maids, butlers and guards, will stay here, if they will cone and attack here. " he said as everyone nodded.

"Me and the wolfs will fight of some in the starting point, where they set up a camp already. " said Takeru. As he nodded at him and the wolfs are on their way, for battle.

"Let's go" said Ryosuke, as he and his royals went to where the kings are at.

" let's go to the underground world and would be easier to fight them, as they all in the underground on the other side of the world. " said Ryo.

Everyone nodded and follow him. They went where the starting point is and saw a lot of demons there.

"Hey, where is Katsuro and Katsuto. " said Usagi, noticing the two missing green princes.

Everyone stop and look for them and noticing they are not here.

"Where the fucking are those two idiots. We are at war here and they suddenly disappeared. When I see him again, I'll beat him to pupil. " yell both Kaoru and Kasumi.

"Wow no wonder they are mates, of the two princes, and best friends as well. The four of them act so similar to each other" thought everyone.

"Don't tell me... " said everyone.

 **End of chapter we will stop there and find out what will happen next. The war have just began as well.**

 **Mizu: like I promise let's continue the dare.**

 **Yuki: the puffs and ruffs did theirs, now it's the punks and rocks turn and ourselves as well.**

 **Brad: I'll go first. I sort if said things I didn't mean to as kids, to a teenage girl. I call her a slut and whore.**

 **Everyone : ohhh... Brad... 😨😨😨😨**

 **Blur: I, sort of put mud in Himeko drink and she didn't notice a thing. I was mad a her for being a show off, just cause she's rich. Like we don't give a crap at how rich you are, that's just your patents money.**

 **Everyone : laughing hard on the ground**

 **Brent: that's my girl.**

 **Blade: I'm next. Before me and Brute were dating, I sort of stalk her.**

 **Boys: gahahaha stalker**

 **Girls: ... No comment**

 **Brute: your dead...**

 **Blot: I've got a free airplane ride, to New York City, because I once save a pilot and that it was his thanks to me and he will take me anywhere in the world and where I wanted to go.**

 **Everyone : lucky ... 😭😣😣😣😣**

 **Blaze: I , saw something I didn't want to see, when I went inside the toilet. I saw, a couple doing it. You know the love... Making... Thing.**

 **Everyone : ohhh, um yea awkward.**

 **Brat: I once walk on Bitch sleeping and mumbling something about loving some animal and wanting to make out with it. I was shock she would be interested in that.**

 **Bitch: "blushing" you got it wrong.**

 **Blood : so my girl doesn't want me anymore. I still won't let you go. "Kiss her"**

 **Brute: I once, went to the wrong bathroom and that is the stupid thing I did. I went into the men's bathroom.**

 **Everyone : gahaha**

 **Blaster: I sort of had a dirty dream of me and Brat having... Um... And... Um... Having and making kids and love with each other none stop. "Blushing hard"**

 **Brat: ... "Blushing and being hug by Blaster"**

 **Everyone : hahaha that's a funny dream and secret.**

 **Bitch: I kind of got drunk in the club and went pole dancing.**

 **Blood: did you now, were there any boys there.**

 **Bitch: I think there is**

 **Blood: "kiss her hard and turn yandere"**

 **Everyone : moves away from him**

 **Brent: I kind of pull a prank on my brothers. By putting paint all over from head to toe.**

 **Rocks: your dead meat Brent, it's so hard to get rid of it as well. The paint that is.**

 **Berserk: I once, got kidnapped and became a princess, since I represent some princess who has the same attitude as me.**

 **Everyone : oh my... God...**

 **Blood: I once walk inside a kids movie and I was so embarrassed, that I ran so quickly out**

 **Everyone: laughing hard.**

 **Puffs: it's your turn Mizu**

 **Ruffs: and you as well Yuki**

 **YuMi: fine**

 **Mizu: I don't want to admit it , but I like to read rank M fan fiction books and lemons as well. I really hate to admit it. "Blushing bright red"**

 **Yuki: so cute Mizu. But my secret is that I sort of watch Mizu sleep and read her dairy and smut books without her knowing. "Holding Mizu back from attacking him"**

 **Everyone : awww perfect couple .**

 **Mizu : anyway see ya next time if the next chapter everyone. And also happy late Christmas and it's Christmas Eve today. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas.**


	21. Chapter 17

**Mizu: so tired**

 **Yuki: you didn't get enough sleep did you..**

 **Mizu: you know me so well**

 **Yuki: we have two dares and a truth from Inspiredwriter3456.**

 **Mizu: OK, I see. Let's do the truth and the first dare now and second one later. Because the best is for last. That is interested at what she written for the last one.**

 **Everyone: "groans "**

 **Mizu: let's do the truth first. Read it Yuki.**

 **Yuki: okay! She said "who is your very first crush. "**

 **Mizu: didn't we something similar to this or well let's do it. So who is it. Let's start with Bliss first.**

 **Bliss: un fair man. Let's just say my very first crush is my lovely Bell.**

 **Bell: blushes**

 **Blade: I'm next, before I met my girl. I had a small crush on BC, but then turn into brother love.**

 **Butch: growls**

 **Blaster: I'm next, I had small crush on a girl, but can't remember her name.**

 **Brat : hmm 'pouted and jealous '**

 **Blaster: but I love you the most 'kiss her'**

 **Brat: "blushes" anyways, my first crush is a boy I met in the clothes store.**

 **Blaster: your mine**

 **Brick: anyway, my first crush is Himeko, which I regretted now.**

 **Everyone : hahaha**

 **Buttercup: my first crush is the soccer captain Kaito.**

 **Blossom: it's Natsuko twin of Natsume**

 **Berserk: it's Natsume twin of Natsuko**

 **Brick and Blaze: jealous**

 **Butch: mines a random girl who I don't know. But I love my Butteebabe.**

 **Brute: Ace**

 **Blake: it's some stupid girl, who likes my looks and I fall for that. How dumb of me to fell for that.**

 **Bolt : it's my counter partner**

 **Bullet: it's Blame**

 **Bull: glare at Blame and jealous as well.**

 **Blame: smirk at Bull**

 **Bull: it's Bullet**

 **Bull: smirks and kiss her.**

 **Brad: I like a girl when I was little.**

 **Blaze: it's my girl Berserk**

 **Bell: it's Bliss**

 **Bliss: yay "kiss her"**

 **Blur: it's some boy I like back when I was seven.**

 **Brent: it's Blur**

 **Boomer: it's a girl back when I was a kid**

 **Bitch: a bad boy, who name I forgotten. I met him when I'm nine.**

 **Bunny: a boy name Rui**

 **Blood: it's my girl Bitch**

 **Bubbles: it's Takeru.**

 **Yuki: it's Mizu**

 **Mizu: it's Yuki**

 **Yuki: now for the first dare is that the ppgs and rrbs switch bodies for a day.**

 **Mizu: okay do it now "magic appear "**

 **Puffs & Ruffs: w - wai- "turn into the opposite sex"**

 **Mizu: okay that's it for the intro, so let's move on and start the chapter. Also the last dare is in the out intro. When the day has pass by fast.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Last time**

 **"Wow no wonder they are mates, of the two princes, and best friends as well. The four of then act so similar to each other" thought everyone.**

 _ **"Don't tell me... " said everyone.**_

 _ **Now**_

They all ran back and saw the two idiots green prince fighting some demons.

"Those stupid green heads. " yell the two older brothers Akku and Akira.

"Stay here girls, we will get them. " said the boys and white demon princes to their mates and Ryo.

They race over kill any demons in their way and went to grab their green headed brothers and kill any demons or devils along the way.

They came back and got a hitting from their names, who glare at them , as they rub their backs.

"Are you stupid or what. " yell Mina with her split personality. **(Remember that Minako is Brat and Mina is Bullet. Since they have the sane nane. So call them that if they are together. But if they are not together just call them Minako.)**

"Well it's a fight and I can't miss a fight. " the two both said.

As everyone has a sweat drop at the both of them. Just because they likes fights.

"You fucking morons. Don't go wondering around. Or do you want me to give you some punishment. " said Miyako with her Psycho mode on. Glaring at the two green heads. As they shiver in fear.

Everyone is shock but the blues, except for Raiden and Shirane.

"Um... Shira - Chan. You said Miya - Chan, will be in that mode when she holds a dangerous weapon. So why is she...? " question Momoko.

"Oh that, um... Minako - San can you answer that since you are her best friend. " she replied to the blonde hair girl. As she nodded.

"So Miyako - Chan, not only can she hold on a dangerous weapon and then to that mode. But when something serious is going on, she out of that mode. Or if she, is in a bad mood. Plus when she us reaching her limits as well, that mode cane out. But to not really angry her, when she us irritated or in a bad mood, that she is in her hard core mode got it. " she said. As everyone hooded and is shock of Miyako also having a split personality as well.

"Okay, let's go. " said Ryo. As the went to the underground tunnel cave.

They all nodded and went in the tunnel. As bats fly and some has glowing eyes as they went inside.

"Hey! " said Usagi echoes in the cave, with what she just said, with repeat voices.

"Yahoo " yell Mina. Also her voice is echoing in the cave.

"Hey this is fun. " tell Usagi excited. As everyone laugh at her.

"Let me join in. " said Kira, as her voice echo the cave.

"I'm not losing to her. " said Tatsuki as her vouch echos as well.

"Don't leave me out. " said Yukiko as her voice echo as well.

"I'm in this as well. " said Umi, Satoya, and Satoshi joining in the echo race.

As Ryo look at them with amusement in his eyes.

 **With the wolfs**

"Hey leader, I'm sorry for my mate, Aira. And I wonder, if she's OK and might search for me. " said Should fighting some demons in his will form.

"Don't worry, Nonoko, are with your mates, if anything happen to them. We can sense it as well. " said Takeru worry for his mate Nonoko.

"I hope so. Miki has to forgive me. " said Reo fighting a whole bunch of demons in his wolf form.

"I know, Rika won't, since she is my feisty mate. That I love. " said Hayato.

The wolfs are fighting the demons. So far only half of the demons are dead. But there are still a lot of demons left.

"Let's go boys" said Takeru.

"Okay, leader / boss/ Takeru. " said the other four wolfs. As they went to beat the demons and fight then.

 **With the maids, butlers and guards**

They are fighting some demons who came to attack the placed.

"Don't let them come. " said Emiko the head maid. As she and all the maids and butlers are change into more suitable clothes for fighting.

"Wow, aren't you cute, want to be my girl and I will spare your life. " said a pervert demon to Emiko.

"Stay away from my mate. You demon. " said Shinji the head Butler, glaring at the pervert demon.

As they are fighting all of them and taking the demon down with their element power.

 **With the Royals and the kings**

"Zero, Akama, we meet again. " said Ryosuke glaring at two wolf and delete n kings.

"You too Ryosuke. It's nice to see you Namiko. Looking good as always. " said king Zero looking her up and down. As Tatsuo glare at him for glaring at his wife.

"We finally met, Ryosuke. You look more beautiful than I last saw you, Kazumi and Mitsuki. " said the demon king Akama.

As both their two husbands, Kazaki and Kazahiro glare at him.

"Enough talk. You are going to lose. " said Runiko glaring at them.

"We'll see. But before you can fight us. You have to have to met, the devil king Akamaru and the fox king, Kurma. " the two kings said.

As a king with black hair, and red eyes came out. With devil horns and tail dress as a king. He has his eyes on Rumiko. Who Ryosuke glare at him. He is king Akamaru.

Another king came out. He is dress in king outfit. He has blonde hair and red eyes. He also have fox marks on his face. Just like the wolf king who has wolf marks on his face. And has wolf ears. He has fox ears and nine tails. He smirks at Kazumi. As Kazaki glare at him and Akama for looking at his wife.

"Before you face us. You have to beat our clan first. " the four kings said.

As the royals glare and grit their teeths. That they are using a dirty trick.

They all agree and starting to fight with their clans. As the king, Ryosuke and Rumiko stay back to watch them fight and will fight each other later.

 **Back with Ryo and the others**

Once they are out of the cave. They reach to a dark place that is so creepy.

That scared Yukiko, Tatsuki, Miyako, Minako, Umi, Setsumi, Shirane and Maria.

Moriko and Momoko a bit scared. But won't show they are scared. But their mates notice.

"What's this, are you scared Moriko. Want to held my hand. " tease Akira to his mate. Who glare at him and has a sword pointing to him. As he just laugh and she bought her sword down blushing.

"Are you scared Momoko, want me to confirm you. "Tease Akki. As she glare at him. He laugh and said I'm joking.

They saw a big stone grave with ancient words on it.

They stop to read it. He ask someone to read it and they all look at Miyako.

As she can read and talk any language she wants.

She read it and it said...

 **End of chapter**

 **Mizu: okay what is the most embarrassing moments of your lives.**

 **Berserk: when I first met Blaze, I thought he was Blossom at first and went to him and ask why she Is dress as a boy. But found out it's not Blossom. But Blaze and that's how we met.**

 **Blaze: you thought I was a girl. I'm broken Berserk.**

 **Berserk: sorry**

 **Everyone : laughing**

 **Brat: I'm next. I once by accident walk in the street, with my undies showing and I was embarrasses when everyone is looking at me strangely.**

 **Blaster: "piss that everyone saw his girl panties"**

 **Brute: I once went swimming with the girls and I got a starfish stuck on my butt.**

 **Everyone : laughing hard**

 **Blade: I want to see that**

 **Brute: pervert "hits him"**

 **Bitch: ok. I once ask a random person, if he is the character of my favorite otome game and, ask for a signature. And I was embarrassed when he is an idol and not a character from my otome game. He sign it anyway.**

 **Everyone : laughing**

 **Blot: I once got found out by the teachers that I was practicing my lines of my punch lines.**

 **Everyone : laughing at her**

 **Blur: I got embarrassed by everyone who heard me playing the piano and singing as well.**

 **Blaze: I got call a girl because of my long hair.**

 **Everyone : laughing at him**

 **Blaster: I got made as a Barbie girl**

 **Everyone : laughing real loud**

 **Blade: I once saw a person who look like SpongeBob and I went to ask for an autograph. But turns out it was a fake one.**

 **Greens: OMFG, you did that man**

 **Blade: blush in embarrassment.**

 **Blood : I got dress as a big babies model one and man was that embarrassing.**

 **Everyone : b - babies model that's too funny.**

 **Brad: I got, dress as a girl by my brothers.**

 **Rocks: whistles innocent**

 **Brent: I got call a ice boy, and everyone went and chase me if I am one.**

 **Brick: I got call a girl too and had to dress up as one.**

 **Everyone : laughing hard**

 **Boomer: I suddenly yell in public and everyone look at me weridly. So embarrassing.**

 **Butch: I got made and force to go to the MLP and Barbie convention store and every little girls there started to laugh at me. I got made by Emiko to go and it's not my fault.**

 **Everyone : laughing and crying hard**

 **Blake: I once snore in the meeting so loud, that father stated to give me a lecture.**

 **Ruffs: laughing so hard**

 **Bull: I walk outside with marks in my face by my brothers, as everyone is pointing at me and laughing at me. I was confused at first. But when I saw my face with marks and makeups thanks to my brothers. I got so embarrassed and walk out of there real fast.**

 **Everyone : laughing**

 **Bliss: I once put my legs on the table and the chair broke. That I landed on the floor and I was embarrassed as well. That I'm so heavy that it broke.**

 **Everyone : burst out laughing**

 **Blossom: I once got candy in my shirt and a boy who is clumsy trip and poor water at me. Showing my breasts. And I was embarrassed as well.**

 **Brick: jealous**

 **Bubbles: I once got wet while doing cheerleading, but I can't stop there, because we are having a huge musician dancing event. And I was real embarrassed as I dance with my wet shirt on.**

 **Blossom : I remember that, and everyone was so loud, the loudest in the whole school history.**

 **Boomer: wait ... boys saw my girl chest.**

 **Buttercup: not only boys, there are girls as well.**

 **Butch: whoo, we have to check that out**

 **Bunny: pervert, we have to hide Bubbles that day.**

 **Bell: because that day is the day, her population went up five inches. About millions are looking for her.**

 **Everyone : wow**

 **Bunny: I once got caught doing different dances and voicing lots of characters and didn't even know a crowd is around me. Until later and I was embarrassed, as they saw me act and dance.**

 **Everyone : laughs**

 **Bullet: I once was playing with a wild tiger. That people ask me to wear a revealing animal clothed. And I had to pose with the tiger and I was real embarrassed as I have never wore a reveal clothes in my life and there are people there and it was real uncomfortable as well.**

 **Bull: jealous**

 **Bell: I got flip by the skirt, by some teenage pervert boys.**

 **Everyone : poor you**

 **Bliss: overprotective**

 **Yuki: I once walk in Mizu showering in the bathroom and I was embarrassed with my nose blood coming out.**

 **Everyone : laugh**

 **Mizu: blushes**

 **Mizu: I once not listening in class and I got call out by the teacher. As everyone look at me and I hate attention and I was embarrassed.**

 **Yuki: okay this is the last dare. Rocks and Punks you can go and do whatever you want now.**

 **Punks & Rocks: went to do their own things excited.**

 **Yuki : whisper the dare to the boys.**

 _ **"Rrbs will have to ignore the girls for a week"**_

 **Mizu: whisper the dare to the girls**

 _ **"To hang out with the rights until the rrbs will talk to them again. "**_

 **Mizu: you can't interfere till the week is over and you boys can kill them after the dare.**

 **Yuki: call the rights**

 **Rights: why are we here " see the puffs and went and hug them"**

 **Ruffs: clutch to fist**

 **Mizu: the girls here are lonely and the boys are ignoring them. So can you keep them and pay some attention to them.**

 **Rights: we will love to "smirks at boys and might have a second chance with the girls"**

 **Mizu: see ya next time everyone.**


	22. Chapter 18

**Mizu: hey guys welcome back to another chapter.**

 **Ruffs: where are the girls**

 **Yuki: sleeping, and you finish the week dare, you can beat up the rights. When the girls are away.**

 **Ruffs: sweet. He'll yeah, I been waiting for this day. "Grab weapons and find the rights"**

 **Rights: "unconscious and beaten"**

 **Ruffs: I miss you "hugs puffs"**

 **Puffs: blushes "woken up, after the ruffs went in their rooms"**

 **Mizu: we have one dare by Sparkling_Jhiyo, my imouto and also known as Yuriko.**

 **Yuki: let's see what did she said. It says that she dare Butch to wear a maid outfit and served the girls.**

 **Everyone : laughing**

 **Butch: I'm not fucking doing that "blushing hard"**

 **Mizu: you have to or I'll call on Ryo, Ryosuke, Rumiko on you.**

 **Butch: o - OK "shivers at three names"**

 **Everyone : laughing still.**

 **Yuki: come with me "drag Butch to get dress"**

 **Butch: let go help "ask his brothers and mate"**

 **Ruffs: ignore him and continue laughing**

 **Buttercup: took photo of him**

 **Butch: "got out and do sent look happy:**

 **Butch: what do you want masters "with a scowl face"**

 **Bubbles: "slams hand on desk hard, until it breaks"**

 **Everyone : ... 😨😨😱😱💦...**

 **Bubbles: do it again, but put more smile on your face.**

 **Butch: no...**

 **Bubbles: use a water tiger to chase him**

 **Butch: scream girly**

 **Everyone: laughing 😂😁😂😁😂**

 **Butch: "did it about twenty tries"**

 **Bubbles: good, now give me a blueberry milkshake.**

 **Butch: got it master**

 **Everyone : laughing at him and is shock of bubbles slams from before.**

 **Butch: here you are. Is there anything I can do for the rest if you.**

 **Blossom : I want strawberry cake**

 **Bullet: ice chocolate**

 **Bell: ice tea**

 **Buttercup: some fish n chips**

 **Bunny: I want a can of coke please**

 **Butch: I will be back soon masters.**

 **Ruffs: this is good "can't help to be jealous of Butch as their girls eyes are on him"**

 **Mizu : let's leave them with the dare Butch is doing and on to the story.**

 **Yuki: please read, she only owns her ocs and the plot.**

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **Last Time:**_

 _ **They saw a big stone grave with ancient words on it.**_

 _ **They stop to read it. He ask someone to read it and they all look at Miyako.**_

 _ **As she can read and talk any language she wants.**_

 _ **She read it and it said...**_

 _ **Now:**_

As Miyako read it, everyone is wondering what does that mean.

 _ **Two strong , group of girls**_  
 _ **Join hands, and fight together**_  
 _ **Will created, a miracle together**_  
 _ **Saving the world, with the most**_  
 _ **Strongest power in the world.**_  
 _ **That will give them some new wings.**_

 _ **Two group of princes, a vampire and demon, Join forced together, to save their mates, Will created, the most powerful power , In the whole supernatural university , Saving both worlds, of their mates world's , Will give them a whole new power**_

 _ **Twins of the vampires, will need to be save**_  
 _ **Power of darkness and power of light**_  
 _ **One twin will fall in pure darkness**_  
 _ **The other twin will follow in darkness**_  
 _ **After the other twin in darkness**_  
 _ **Both need to be save, before the world**_  
 _ **Is cover in pure darkness and evil**_  
 _ **Vampires, devils, wolfs, demons, humans**_  
 _ **Join forces to stop the evil twins from**_  
 _ **Taken over the world, the only one who**_  
 _ **Can save these set of twins is their mates**_  
 _ **A new world will be created, when the**_  
 _ **Set of twins are save and given a set of**_  
 _ **New power, eyes and wings and their demons inside of them will be good**_  
 _ **Only a miracle will happen to save the twins**_

Everyone is shock of what they just heard by, what is written on the stone.

Ryo has a slightly idea of who they are. He look at the girls, and boys and the mates of the demon white princes and also Riku and Kira.

As they mover further up in the cave and came out of it.

There stood, Daiki, Aoi, and Keiya. Tatsuki, Yukiko and Kira glare and growl at them. Which they smile and smirk at them, before glaring at Riku, Ravi and Kano. Who gladly return their glares.

"You guys go ahead of us. We will handle them. " said Tatsuki.

"Are you sure " said Momoko worry for them.

"Yea" they said, as they went pass them to move forward.

"Okay we are going to split up now, as there a six rotation to go. I'll met you at the other side when you are finish. " said Ryo. As they all nodded. As he disappear in the shadows.

"So, me, Moriko - Chan, Momoko, and Akk. Are in one group. " said Akira.

"While me, Minako - Chan, Raiden and Miyako are in another group. " said Riki.

"So, it's a green group. Me Kaoru - Chan, Katsuto, and Katsuro are in one group. " said Kasumi.

"Okay me Mizuto, Shirana - Chan and Setsumi are in the white group. " said Mitsuo.

"The orange group includes me, Maria - Chan, Naoki and Mina in it. " said Nao.

"So that leaves me with Usagi, Umi - Chan and Satoshi here. " said Satoya.

As all of them nodded and agree with there groups. They all went into separate ways and would met up with Ryo soon.

 **With the royals and the four kings**

They have beaten all of the clans and it's only the four kings that are left.

They separated in four groups to fight the four kings.

They have some injury, but that doesn't stop then. Since this is war.

Kazumi, and Kazaki are facing of Kurma, the king of the fox. Who smirk at the both of them.

Mitsuki and Kazahiri are facing of the demon king Akama. Who just cocky smirk at the both of them.

Namiko and Tatsuo are facing of king Zero and king if all wolfs.

And finally our royal couple. King Ryosuke and queen Rumiko, ruler if the vampires, are facing the devil a ng himself, king Akamaru.

 **With the maids, butlers and guards.**

They have finish with the easy ones and now are facing with four demons, three wolfs and two devils, all together they made a total of nine.

"Can we help you, we are the mates of the wolfs, that are friends with Miyako - Chan, and it looks like you are having a hard time as well. " said Nonoko.

"Thanks, that will be a great help" said Shin, fighting of some wolfs.

"You traitors, why are you helping the enemy's. " said the wolfs.

"In the first place, we were never with you. We are different from you and that's why we made a group of good wolfs, who doesn't want to be in the sane place as you. " said a girl, who is the mate if Shou and her name is Aira.

"Let's fight. " yell the enemy's.

"Your on, losers. " said Miki and Rika the mates if Reo and Hayato.

 **With the cousins**

They are all glaring at the three devils. As the three just smirk at the boys and flirts with the girls.

As a demon and wolf came over to help the devils. There name are Kenta the wolf and Shinji the demon. Who both like Kira. That made Kano more and more, puss of that so many guys are hitting on his woman.

 **With the red team**

They walk around and looking for there surrounding and saw a wolf name Ayato, a devil Akihiro and a demon who has his eyes of Moriko. His name is Leo. As the four red heads glare at them.

Especially Akira and Akki, who's mates are getting hit on. Akira hates them all know, two who likes his imouto and a demon who like his mate.

"Well, well if it isn't the vampire prince and the white demon prince. Just because your a white demon, doesn'bt mean your special. I'll be taking your mate. " said Leo. As he glare at him with hate in his eyes .

"I knew you would come back for me. My lovely Momoko - Chan. Leave that Akki right away or us it Ai. Well whatever. " said the red devil Akihiro. As Akki glare at him hard and harsh.

"No! Your wrong Akihiro, she's mine. " said Ayato who glare at him.

"Na uh, she mine. " glare Akihiro back at the wolf.

As everyone sweat drop and think this is a fight right, so why are they fighting.

 **With the blues**

The four are just walking around and watching for anything coming up to them.

They saw two wolf name Jay and Ruki. Along side the ex of Miyako who is a devil name Rai.

Both Ruki and Rain look at Miyako. Which Raiden glare at the both of them.

While Jay is looking at Minako. He used to love Miyako, but know he has his eyes on Minako.

Riki is pissed of at him for looking at his mate. He didn't know who he just pissed of.

 **With the greens**

The green team wanted to fight someone so badly. With their new powers they have been training for.

They say a demon name Ren and Kaoru ex boyfriend Katsu a devil. Who both smirk at Katsuro, as he glare at them.

There is a wolf with them as well. His name is Matoko and has his eyes in Kasumi. As Katsuto glare at him.

 **With the Purples**

The four is keeping an eye out, if they did get a sudden attack.

They saw a wolf name Shuu, a demon name Shiro and a devil who is Saito and Usagi ex.

Umi is going to take revenge in her best friend ex boyfriend Saito at what he made he go thought.

As Satoshi glare at the three who are having smirks in their face.

While Satoya is helping Umi with her revenge plan.

 **With the whites**

The whites are carefully looking around and see if their enemy are here.

They saw a wolf name Saito, a devil call Mishima, and a demon call Yuko who has his eyes on Setsumi. Which Mizuto glare at him for eying his mate.

Mitsuo just glare at Mishima and Saito, for liking his mate. And they gave him a smirk in the face.

 **With the oranges**

The four orange members are walking around, with their weapons in hand. If they do a dirty attack on them.

They saw a demon call Yuki, a devil call Naoshima. And a wolf call Takashi, who had his eyes on Maria. That Nao glare at him.

While Naoki glare at Yuki and Naoshima, for still being in love with his girl.

 **Normal POV**

Ryo is already on the other side. Waiting for the others to be finish.

Everyone is just starting the fight. Between devils, wolfs, vampires and humans.

What will happen to them. Will the vampires out do three supernatural clans. The devils, wolfs and demons who are working with each other against the vampires. Just to take the girls.

 **End of chapter**

 **Mizu: wow! Butch you are better good at this.**

 **Butch: "smiles and servers the girls"**

 **Everyone : creepy "shivers in fright"**

 **Yuki: this is it for today, stay turn for the next chapter, when the real fight begins.**

 **Everyone : happy New Years and the start of 2018. "Cheers and celebrate "**


	23. Chapter 19

**Mizu: hey guys I'm back and sorry for not updating lately.**

 **Yuki: what are you doing "looking at Butch and Blade"**

 **Butch: sir we have eliminate the enemy, we are free to go "acting like a soldier"**

 **Blade: good let's take down another one "also in soldier clothes "**

 **Bliss: what the hell are two doing and acting like that "hugging Bell in his lap"**

 **Blaze: he is right about that "arms around Berserk "**

 **Bunny: that looks like fun, I want to be part of it "held by Blake"**

 **Blake: don't be fool by their idiot self "stop her for going and doing what the two green heads are doing and kiss and hug her"**

 **Blade : you are just jealous of our awesome soldier clothes and you are not cool like us.**

 **Boys: "all gets in a fight except for Boomer, and Blaster"**

 **Blaster: "hugs Brat and kiss her "**

 **Boomer: "kiss and hug Bubbles, ignored the fight"**

 **Girls: "sight and tries to stop the boys"**

 **Rights: well as they are fighting, you girls can be with us "looks at the puffs"**

 **Ruffs: ...** 💢 **"Hears them, stops the fight and went to attack the rights. "**

 **Everyone : watching them fight. "With popcorn "**

 **Mizu: let's start the chapter "eating popcorn and watching the fight. "**

 **Happy late New Year And Chinese New Years. 2018!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **With the Purples**

The four are all glaring at the enemies. Who smirk at them .

Usagi and Umi going against Saito. While their mates Satoshi and Satoya are going against Shuu and Shiro.

It was a fast battle between the two boys with Shiro and Shuu, who are not that strong and are unconscious already.

The two Satoshi and Satoya are going to help their mates with the devil, who are more stronger than the other two.

"I want to handle him one on one first before I'll ask you guys for some help. Okay." Said Usagi seriously.

"Okay, Ui - chan/ Usagi/ little bunny." Said Umi, Satoya And Satoshi.

"If I win come back to me, my dear bunny." Smirk Saito.

"Dream on jerk." Said Usagi glaring at him.

Usagi got all of her potions out and are spinning all around her.

Every kind of potion like the one you wear on your neck or a potion bottle as well.

As they are fighting Usagi ask Umi and Satoya to go as she and Satoshi can handle this and will met up with them soon.

"Umi - nee, Satoya - kun, me and Satoshi - kun will handle him and we will meet you two back with Ryo ." Said Usagi blocking attacks from her ex.

"Are you sure you don't want some help." Said Satoya.

"We are sure, just met us there with everyone once we finish." Said Satoshi.

As the two purples nodded and ran out and along the way they fight some other wolfs and demons.

 **Satoshi / Blake POV**

As me and my girlfriend Usagi are fighting her ex boyfriend and the one to cause her a hard time to trust me and to believe in love.

Usagi looks so hot and cute right now with her feisty and hard glare.

No. No bad Satoshi, I need to focus and beat him up.

"Usagi - chan, I love you please stop this and come back to my arm. I'll promise you that I'll protect you and keep you save and better than Satomi over there." Said this purple idiot devil over there.

Who does he think he is, just to come back buzz in me and my girlfriend love time.

Get over it she move on and there is nothing you can do to take her back, she is mine dude go find yourself another one.

You let go of her first and I found her, or more like I found her as my mate in the ball. But she's mine and mine only.

I love her too much to hand her over to you fake ex lover. You only love her cause of her powers.

Oh please you don't deserve her unlike me. And who the hell are you calling Satomi, it's Satoshi easy as that if your small pea brain could remember it.

"Who the fucking hell are you calling Satomi." I Said with a dark pissed off purple aura and my lovely Usagi trying to calm me down.

Saito that devil see this affection and glare at me with full of jealousy and murder attempts and it's not like he can kill or hurt me.

"Sorry Saito. But you broke my heart, when I first belong to you, but now I'm Satoshi's lover. I move on and I love Satoshi of the bottom of my heart and I know he is not like you and will never hurt or play with my feelings because I love him more than I love you." Said my cute little Usagi.

That made me smirk and smile at Saito. Who glare at me full of hate in his eyes.

Then the hate became a smirk and I was worry. Because I had a bad feeling about it and he is up to no good either.

"Have it your way Usagi - chan. I don't want to do this but I had no choice because you don't want to come with me." He said and I narrow my eyes at him and stood protective in front of Usagi.

His eyes are glowing and looking straight into Usagi eyes, and it's like she is hypothesised by his eyes.

Usagi eyes suddenly turn dull and emotional.

"What did you do to Her asshole. What did you do to my Usagi pretty eyes" I growl in anger at him.

"She is just under a nightmare and I want to see if you really love her so much to save her. I'll see you in the other side if you manage to win that is. If you can't save her then Usagi is mine, Satomi." Laugh Saito as he flew away laughing.

What am I going to do. First I need a plan to save Usagi first. If only Ryuu was here to undo the spell, since its dark magic and he will know how to undo it.

 **End of Satoshi/ Blake POV**

Usagi suddenly found herself inside a dark place.

While Satoshi tries to think of a plan to make his Usagi back to normal.

 **With the whites**

The whites or silvers team Shirane, Mizuto, Setsumi And Mitsuo are glaring at Saito the wolf, Yuko the demon, and devil call Mishima.

Mizuto And Setsumi are fighting Saito and Yuko.

They both beat Saito, but are not Yuko. As he is stronger than Saito and also keep flirting with Setsumi and making Mizuto angry.

While Shirane and Mitsuo are fighting Mishima.

The two are glaring at Mishima harsh. As he just smirk at the two and wink at Shirane and smirk at Mitsuo.

Once both Setsumi and Mizuto beaten Yuko and are helping Shirane and Mitsuo right now.

"Shira - chan please come back to me. I'll promise that, I will make you feel safe and love if you come back to me. Your best friend may look like you and I might go for her, but she is so not like you, she acts too bitchy and I like you better. Ditch that Mizuka and be with me again." He said which made the four piss of at him.

Setsumi and Mizuto glare at him at what he said to his girlfriend and call her bitchy.

 **Mitsuo** / **Bliss POV**

When I heard what he just said I got piss and gave murder attempts to kill him.

How dare he come back and try to get my girl to go back to him, when she is clearly mine.

Who does he think he is, just because he saw her first, doesn't mean he can come back and take her back. He was the one who left and call her a witch back in the village to everyone. He just can't come and say "hey, I'm sorry for what I did so let's get back together, oh please who will believe in that lie, not me of course."

Who does he think he is and calling me Mizuki when my name is Mitsuo it's not hard to say.

Damn now I know how Akki and Satoshi felt when they were being call a girl name. I feel like I want to go on yandere mode and kill him over and over again.

I saw Shirane smile at him and walk towards him. My heart is in pain to think what she is doing.

But the pain is gone and I can't believe, I doubt my girl loyalty of course she will not do that to me.

"Door Mishima, but I won't go back to you anymore and never will. I used to like you, but I love Mitsuo way more than I used to like you. I love him as my whole star and it will always be him." She said, as I felt warm on my cheeks and grin at her.

"Yea! That's right Shirane - chan, is way too good for you. Do you know when she ran away with Miya - chan and Takeru - kun, that she crying to me and Mizuto." Said Setsumi angry. I might hate her for butting in my love with Shirane, but this time I started to respect her.

"What my Setsumi - chan says is correct. I was shock that Shirane, the girl I treasure as my little sister, is crying hard. She never crys, she is normally mature, ladylike, calm and mysterious. But what shock me is the most, is that you use my imouto and play her feelings like that, I won't forgive you for that. I actually thought you will test her as a normal girl with no special Powranna that can read the future or any like that. But I can't believe you treat her as bad as the villages, that is not what I wang and so you will never get to be with her and only Mitsuo can be her only one I'll agree to be her boyfriend." Said Mizuto So piss and angry that his white wings start to appear on his back with white demon marks on his face with a feisty look on his face.

I'm impressed with my brother in law words and totally respect him now.

 **End of Mitsuo/ Bliss POV**

Mishima Just scoff at the If us and excuses himself and will meet us in the other side of the cave, if we fight him again along with the others.

"I'll will met you on the other side. I'll see you soon my lovely Shirane - chan." He said as he flew away.

"Come back here you mother fucker coward." Said the three of them except for Shirane, who is trying to calm the three of us down.

 **With the oranges**

Minako, Naoki, Maria and Nao are glaring harsh at the demon Yuki, the wolf Takeshi who his eyes on Maria and the worst enemy the devil Naoshima.

Maria and Nao are against Takeshi with him, who keeps flirting with her and it made Nao pissed off and angry.

Almost turning into a yandere mode on.

With one final move, Nao use his sword with his in his killer mode. He kill the wolf on the spot.

While Naoki And Minako are beating Yuki as he is a demon but is not that strong even if he is the leader of the demon clan.

They are all now versing Naoshima now.

 **Naoki/ Bull POV**

I, hate that Naoshima and I've not forgotten about the stupid nickname he call me. How dare he call me a pig, I'll kill him.

He came towards my girl and smirk at me. As I growl at him along with Nao and Maria.

"Mina - chan, please come back to my side again and I was wrong with what I did. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to sell your gifts to other girls and I know it's important to you. But I'm really sorry and I regretted letting you go, other girls don't make me interested anymore apart from you. Please leave Oniki, or is in Naoki and be with me again." That orange jerk of a devil said.

Minako is trying to control both of her personality. And I don't blame her, I want to beat this shit up.

Who does that and come back and said "her I'm sorry for what I've done, please forgive me and let's back together ".

What the hell man, you lost your chance and you know she has a mate, which is me and still try to win her back.

"Sorry, but I'll never forgive what you have done. But I have forgotten all about the past and have move on. I don't care about you anymore, more than a person who used me and broke me, like I'm some kind of toy. By the way I will never And ever leave Naoki - kun, he made me feel warm, he made me save and he accepted every part of my split personality and I love him as well." She said seriously.

When I heard this, I felt my cheek heat up and smile at her.

"What! Why..." He Yell angry.

"I, won't forgive you either for what you cause my best friend to feel like shit, when she came to me and cry with her split personality disorder, yelling and crying at the same time. This is the first time I've seen her cry her heart out and you were the cause of it. " glare Maria.

"Not only that, but we both had a hard time to calm her down and to bring her out of the room to eat. As her big brother, you will stay away from her hundred feet away from her. Naoki is the only one who be close to her." Glare Nao.

"Like I'm going to listen. It's nice to see you all, but you have to meet me once you meet up with your other friends. That's when all the devils will fight with you guys but not now. See ya Mina - chan, Oniki, Naomi, Maria - Baka," He said laughing and disappear from them.

Me, Maria and Nao are pissed of and as him to come back to fight. Minako try to calm me down but also wants to fight as well.

 **With the blues**

Miyako, Raiden, Minako And Riki are glaring at Jay, Ruki And Rai.

Minako And Riki are versing Jay. It was a easy fight, even if he is part of the wolf clan, he looks weak.

Now they are versing Ruki Who is also a wolf And is a bit stronger than Jay.

Miyako And Raiden are facing Rai.

Raiden is glaring murder at him with a harsh glare and has his lighting power in his hand.

While Miyako look at Rai with cold eyes and the girl who always smile and is cheerful and pure is gone, because her ex boyfriend Rai is standing here.

Once Minako And Riki beat the last wolf they are with Miyako and Raiden bringing their powers as well.

 **Raiden/ Boomer POV**

We were facing that blue devil. Who I really hate with all my heart.

He cause my Miyako pain and call her a witch and stuff like that. I won't forgive him for that.

I'll protect my Miyako from that bloody monster. How can he do that to my pure and innocent Miyako. He is so going to pay for that.

"Miya - chan, please come back to me and be mine again. I know you won't forgive me for what I've done. But I love you And wasn't thinking straight and I love you. Please leave that Blondie and be with me instead." Said that stupid devil Rai.

"I'm sorry Rai, but I won't leave Raiden - kun, he made me fall for him and make feel wanted as a normal girl and not a witch. He didn't tell other people of my power or hate me and that's why I love him. I used to think you will be my prince back then, but them your true self came out and your not my prince anymore, but Raiden is And I love him more than you. You lost my trust and love that day you turn on me and betray me as well." Said Miyako trying to hold her tears and pain.

As Rai glare at me and I smirk at his misfortune.

"Don't be stupid aho! You cause my best friend who is like a sister to me, pain and tears from her and also made her have a rebel sand mean side, when you cause her pain. I was wondering why my best friend came crying to me, along with Shirane who is crying and Takeru who is pissed and mad, at the same time worry. When I heard the whole story from him I was piss and water to murder someone naming you Rai." Said Minako mad.

I, am shock at what happened to my sweet Miyako that is cause by this fucking bastard.

I'm glad that wolf, nah I shall call him Takeru since he did save my mate and he also had a Luna/ mate.

I will kill him if he gets close to my mate. But I know he won't since he thinks of Miyako as his sister.

"What my Mi - Koi says in correct. I've never seen my lil sis being so heart broken and sad when she can't running towards us with Shirane and Takeru. I was pissed and water to kill someone. When I heard you use my baby Miya and trying to make everyone believe she and Shirane is a witch and being hated by them. I won't forgive you for what you did and I'm glad Takeru is there for my lil sis and he is like my brother as well. I will only trust Miyako with Raiden only." Said a piss off Riki with his pure demon wings and dark blue aura coming out.

Everything became cold and chiller all of a sudden.

"Really, Riki! I, will test Raiden for now and if he won't break Miya- Cham heart. And stop making everything so cold and chilly." Glare Minako at her mate.

As he just smirk and laugh a bit.

"Tch! Whatever soon Miyako will be mine again." Said Rai laughing evilly.

He made Miyako look at him and made her a little hardcore and she is battling us.

Us three dodge it and look shock at what a dirty trick he did.

We glare at him while dodging a slightly evil hardcore Miyako.

"Have fun." He said laughter evilly and flying to the cave that we met everyone else.

 **With the Reds**

Momoko, Akki, Moriko, And Akira Are flighting Ayato, Leo and Akihiro.

Akira And Moriko are fighting Leo. As Akki and Momoko are fighting Ayato.

As Akihiro just watches and smirk at Akki and he glare at the smirking red devil.

Moriko just glare at Leo who is shameless flirting and checking her out when her boyfriend who is watching the whole scene.

Akira is pissed off and has a murder aura and a yandere side in his eyes.

He use his sword and beat Leo up and use his yandere side and kill that demon.

Moriko start to calm him down and hug him and face his a kiss and that made him turn normal again.

He hug her and kiss her back before they went to help the other two Akki and Momoko.

Akki and Momoko use their power and beat Ayato. Even if he is fast and is a wolf as well.

The four of them turn seriously and got their power out to face Akihiro who got ready for them.

 **Akki/ Brick POV**

When the stupid devil, who played with my girl feelings and cheated with her with numbers of girls.

I won't forgive him for what he did and now he think he can come back to her life and claim her back.

Well not if I can help it. She is my mate, my girlfriend, and she will be my wife soon. She's mine since I first saw her at the ball.

Even if she is famous she is still a normal girl to me and I love her.

He will not get in the way of our love. I'll turn her to a full blood, when she is ready for me to turn her into one of us, along with her friends and my brothers as well.

Just because he saw and claim her first doesn't mean she will be yours, since she is mine and you already lost her the day you cheated with her with other girls, who are probably fangirls/ sluts/ whores/ rich bitches, unlike my Momoko who is the best of my life.

Even my sister loves her and think of her as her idol and big sister.

Akihiro took a step forward and we got prepared to attack him any minute now.

He said something that made me, Akira and Moriko pisses of. Even if I don't think she is not that great. But I know she will never leave Momoko as she important to her and Akira as well.

"Momo, please leave that Aiko and be with me instead." He said.

D - Did he just call me Aiko as in a girls name.

I glared at him hard and evil as he just smirk at me.

He has the never to smirk at me.

"His name is Akki and why would, I want to go back to you Akihiro." Said Momoko pointing a sword at him.

As he show no fear and just smile and smirk at her.

"Why..." He started And we all glare at him and what he is going to say.

"That is because your mine and mine only. I've saw you first and been your first boyfriend. And I was your first partner as well. That is until that Aiko or Akki stole you away from me and I know I might have cheated on you. But those girls I never care for them unlike you. So please come back to me my sweet cherry blossom." He said.

We all glare at his bold speech.

"Momo - chan , don't listen to him, he cause you pain and depression right. Because the only time I've seen you cry and in pain is what he did to you back then. I was shock that my cheerful and strong bestie is crying in pain, because of you red devil jerk." Said Moriko glaring at him.

"Moriko - koi is right. You cause my lil sis pain and even cheated on her and I won't forgive you for that. Thanks to you She is strong and everyone respects her. But she doesn't show her emotions to anyone but her friends and family. But when she met Akki she is showing more emotion and is forgotten you already and moved on to Akki." Glare Akira.

I feel really happy that my brother in law accepted me and her best friend will do too.

"I will never love you or go back to you. I'd move on from you since you cheated and play with my feelings and I will never go back to you." Said Momoko Glare at him.

"I'll beat you guys later when we all met over in the next cave and I'll get my Momo back." Smirk Akihiro.

Us four glare at him harsh as he leave flying off.

 **With the greens**

Katsuro, Kaoru, Katsuto And Kasumi are glaring harshly at Katsu the devil, the demon Ren and the wolf Matoko.

The four of them beaten Ren and Makoto. Since they are the stronger ones.

They are now facing Katsu and glaring at him.

"Kaoru. I know I'm back being friends. But I want us to be how we used to be, please come back to me." Said Katsu.

 **Katsuro/ Butch POV**

When I heard what that playful green devil said I glare at him.

Kaoru is mine and mine only and you used her for your own popular.

"That's all I've to say. I'll met you in the other side of the cave. Plus do you have any cookies. I'm hungry." Said Katsu as his devil green wings appear.

Cookie in this situation, man does he not know what is in for him right now. It's his furnal.

He flew away in a green strike way ahead.

"Come back here and fight us like a man." Glared Katsuto.

"I'll give you your goddamn cookie if you come and fight us." I said harshly.

 **With the Cousins**

They all have beaten the wolf and demon.

Tatsuki, Riku, Yuriko And Ravi had kill and beaten Aoi and Daiki with all their hate they had inside them. They are just unconscious.

While Kano and Kira had hit Keiya but he made his speech and have escaped and will met the all in the other side of the cave.

They glare at him at his wings as he flew away.

 **With Ryo**

He saw that the two purples, whites, oranges, reds came.

"What is that coming towards us." Said Momoko pointing at the two shining green light.

"It looks like a plane." SaId Satoya.

"Nah, more like a bird." Said Minako the orange one.

"No, it's Katsuro And Katsuto flying towards us." Said Akki.

As he said that the two greens went crashing down on the ground.

Everyone dodge them and Ryo look amusing at the two idiots who landed on the ground.

"Owww. What did you do that for Kaoru/ Kasumi." They both Said.

The two girls who are on a dragon landing on the ground and the dragon disappear and smirk at the two for being such perverts.

They are just waiting for the blues and Satoshi and Usagi.

 **End of chapter**

 **Mizu: That's is all for today I hope you like it**

 **Everyone: playing games and reading magazines as well making food.**

 **Happy new year late and Chinese New Year everyone.**

 **Easter is coming close by. Happy Easter everyone.**


	24. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone I'm back, did ya miss me.**

 **Ruffs: where the hell did you go and haven't update for so fucking long.**

 **Mizu: well you know with college stuff or school stuff, to finish my project.**

 **Puffs: are you sure, and not just lazy around.**

 **Mizu: I'm sure and how could you say that.**

 **Mizu : Yuki, tell them that .**

 **Yuki: I'm not sure, Mizu, you look cute when your angry.**

 **Mizu: mou!**

 **Everyone: *laughing***

 **Mizu: you laugh one more time and I'll get the readers to give you Are truth or dare.**

 **Everyone: shuts their mouth.**

 **Rocks and Punks: on to the story.**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 _ **Last time:**_

 _ **With Ryo**_

 _He saw that the two purples, whites, oranges, reds came._

 _"What is that coming towards us." Said Momoko pointing at the two shining green light._

 _"It looks like a plane." SId Satoya._

 _"Nah, more like a bird." Said Minako the orange one._

 _"No, it's Katsuro And Katsuto flying towards us." Said Akki._

 _As he said that the two greens went crashing down on the ground._

 _Everyone dodge them and Ryo look amusing at the two idiots who landed on the ground._

 _"Owww. What did you do that for Kaoru/ Kasumi." They both Said._

 _The two girls who are on a dragon landing on the ground and the dragon disappear and smirk at the two for being such perverts._

 _They are just waiting for the blues and Satoshi and Usagi._

* * *

 _ **Now:**_

"Where are the blues and the other two purples." Said Ryo, confuses, and normally the blues would arrive first and follow by the purples, since their elements are sort of the fastest to arrive.

"Usa And Satoshi, told us to go ahead of them." Said Satoya.

"But we have no idea about the blues." Said Shirane.

As Ryo nodded and they are just in the cave, and were waiting for the others who are here, to go to the next cave.

"You guys wait here, I'll go and find them, attack any wolfs, demons, and devils along the way." Said Ryo.

"Got it." They Said And Said by to him, as he disappear in shadows.

* * *

 **With Ryo**

I went towards the blues first and shock to find them fighting a hardcore Miyako.

I know what the devil did, what a dirty trick.

"Need help" I said as they nodded.

I made the spell that the devil put on Miyako, as she fainted and Raiden went to catch her and held her bride style.

The blues thank me, as I went to find the two purples.

I got stop by a demon, I use my dark and shadows people as he went to dusk.

I saw Satoshi worry and trying to break Usagi out of her full and control eyes and she is having s nightmare.

Satoshi saw nevabd ask for my help, I went into Usagi kind and ask her to calm down as she did and I told her what to do, before I got out of her mind.

Her eyes became normal and full of life again.

Satoshi hug and kiss her as we made it towards the others.

Once we are there, I saw Tatsuki, Ruki, Yukiko , Ravi and a worry and angry Kano there but saw no Hikari/ Kira.

The girls saw us and hug Usagi and the boys face Satoshi a punch.

"Kano where is Kira." I question.

 **End of Ryo POV**

* * *

"S - S - She got turn evil and full of darkness." He said anger.

"How and why." Said everyone confused.

"It's her in we demon, she may be the holder of light/ gold vampire, but she has a darkness inner beast inside of her that it's hard to get control of.

"Tell me what happen." Said Ryo.

* * *

 **With the Royal and Kings**

Before they could fight, they all felt a very powerful dark power around the area.

The king of devil can feel that his minor has release something more darker than them and he felt he can not beat it as well the other kings.

They stop the fight just to continue it later and to find the source of that dangerous dark power.

The ex's of Tatsuki, Yukiko and Kuro can feel a dark power and went wher the girls and boys are at.

The devils just smirk at each other and this why they can save their girls and get them back from the boys.

Everyone can feel the most dangerous and dark power ever.

* * *

 **Back to Ryo and the others.**

 _Flashback_

 _Me, Riku, Yukiko, Ravi and Kuri are walking or running to met the others, what we didn't expect is to met with the devils._

 _We fight them if, but somehow they are stronger than us._

 _They grab my lovely Kira, as we yell at her and she is trying to escape._

 _They did some spell, as we saw her eyes turn emotional and lifeless, her eyes are red instead of gold, the colour I love about her eye._

 _Her appearance change, her hair is darker with red streaks and dark makeup and clothes. She has a dark smirk in her face, with a dark crown on her head, as she has horns and wings on her back._

 _She has dark aura around her and laugh, as she flew away with the devils next to her._

 _Riku told us that her darkness beast took over and I was shock that my Kira is gone, because of those damn devils._

 _When I see them again, I will kill and beat them up for making my mate go away from her light aura and replace by a cold dark aura._

 _Riku Said If one twin is gone to the dark side the other one will follow after._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Everyone is shock and wants Kira back to normal again.

They heard screams from Miyako and Shirane with they future and past eyes open.

"What's wrong Shira - chan." Said Mitsuo clamping his mate down.

"Are you Okay Miya - chan." Said Raiden worry.

Shirane saw the past of history repeating themselves again, by Riku and Kira past twin ancestors.

"Ugh... I saw the past and history repeat itself again, the past self of Riku and Kira or more like their ancestors, ruling all over the world, everting in pure darkness and they have lots of giant monsters to kill everyone. Ahhhh!" She scream in pain, as Mitsuo went to calm her down.

Everyone is shock and worry if that will happen soon.

"So the ancient words on the stone is true then. The evil twins are Kira and Riku and that mean all race has to join force to stop them." Said Momoko .

Everyone look widen eye shock and need to stop them before history repeats itself again.

Miyako saw the future, everyone destroyed and turn dark, everyone under control and turn against each other. There is no light, but a sim of light left and there is no hope and light to be save. Two evil twins are smirking at everyone and everything.

"Ahhh, nooo! The future it's destroy, all gone... people got control and some are dead... twins destroying everything everywhere... no light and no hope left to save the world." Scream Miyako.

Everyone froze at what their future would be like and they need to stop it fast before its destroyed.

"Where is Riku" Said Tatsuki worry and in fear if he would be turn into a dark person.

"Looking for me." Said a dark and evil voice.

They shiver and are in fear at what he could become.

The saw the Riku they know is gone and replaced by a darker version.

He has dark hair with purple streaks and purple eyes. He has dark horns and wings and well dark eyeliner.

He flew away to met his little sister and start the plan with a evil plan.

"Forget about the kings, or the devils, we need to stop them before the world end." Said Ryo seriously.

"The Puffs..."

"Who are the Puffs" question everyone.

"No time to explain, the are Momoko and the girls and now call the Puffs." He said.

"We do not look puffer to you." Glare Kaoru and Mina.

But they both got ignored as their mates try to make them calm.

"The punks is Moriko and the other girls."

"How dare you call me a fucking punk." Yell Kasumi And Umi. As their mates try to calm them down.

"The Ruffs are the prince."

"Not to bad." They said.

"The Rocks are the white demon princes."

"Yea because we rock." Agree the white demon princes.

"The Puffs And Punks are one group and the boys are another group. Tatsuki, Ravi, Yukiko and Kano are coming with me and try to stop the evil twins." Said Ryo.

"The Puffs And Punks try to find a way to break the dark cuss on the twins and the boys do the same going to another direction."

They all nodded and went as the ex's of the Tatsuki, Yukiko and Kira are here to help.

* * *

 **With the Royals and kings**

They saw the evil twins controlling lots of easy wolfs, demons and devils and creating misters to destroy everything, plus they saw the devils helping them with a smirk.

The twins parents know this will happen and need to find a way to make them normal before it goes out of control.

Ryo and the cousins arrival and are next to the kings.

"Fools you can not stop us, devils stop the boys are girls." They call as the devils nodded.

"You have to beat all the monsters before beating us the final boss." They chip happily of a dark killing game and laugh.

Everyone is getting ready to fight them and bring them back the royals and kings are working together now.

* * *

 **With the Punks and Puffs**

They are all using their power they all upgrade and met with the punk ex's.

The Punks glare at a more darker devils than the Puffs ex boyfriends the devils.

* * *

 **With the Ruffs and Rocks**

The met up with the Puffs ex's the devils call rights.

They glare at them with hate in their eyes.

* * *

 **With the wolf's**

The wolf's felt something bad happening, so they rush back to the vampire castle to see if their mates are okay with the maids and butlers.

They saw dark mist Como g close to them and saw the wolf's and butlers mate's getting control by the dark aura and turn evil wanting to destroy the place.

The wolf's and butlers are shock and need to bring their mates back to normal, as this is going to be a whole lot harder than before.

The world Earth is nearly corrupted by darkness soon if they don't hurry and bring the twins back to normal.

Humans, wolfs, demons, devils and vampires, the one that got control are destroying everything and everyone.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Mizu: Wow, did I just write a dark fight coming soon**

 **Greens: Hell yea a dark supernatural fight I'm in**

 **Reds: we need to save them**

 **Blues: oh no**

 **Oranges: kicking butt to their sense time.**

 **Whites: need more plan to make them normal.**

 **Purples: killing and beating sense time.**

 **Yuki: I'm scared Mizu.**

 **Mizu : No you're not I'm going to do it.**

 **Mizu: see how a next time**


End file.
